My New Life Academia
by Charizard665
Summary: Ash and 6 of his pokemon somehow find themselves in a world full of heroes. Does Ash really have to go to UA High to be a hero?
1. Chapter1

Chapter 1

Ash Ketchum: Origins 

_Street_

Ash sat up. He looked round, he didn't know where he was. For some reason he was on top of a building. Did he pass out? He remembered he lost another Pokemon league and was back home to find out where he was going next. He also remembered he had a really weird dream before waking up here. He saw Pikachu was beside him, still asleep. Ash stood up and got a better view at where he was. He was big bright buildings. Was he in Goldenrod City? If he was when did Ash get to Johto?

"Where are we?" Ash asked.

"Pika." Ash heard Pikachu waking up. "Pikapi?"

"Morning Pikachu. I don't know where we are. I don't even know how we got on top of this building." Ash said. Pikachu jumped up on his shoulder.

"Pikapi pi?" Pikachu asked. Ash checked his belt and felt 6 pokeballs, one of them is Pikachu's.

"I have a full team? I thought I left everyone at the raunch." Ash said. Ash grabbed all the pokeballs and threw them. They all snapped opened and materialised into 5 Pokemon. Charizard, Snorlax, Greninja, Lycanroc and Pidgeot. "Guys it's great to see you all. Greninja, Pidgeot, when did you both come back?" They both looked at each other, then back at Ash. They had no idea. "Does anyone know where we are or how we got here?" The Pokemon looked round, they don't know where they are. What's going on? "Somethings definitely wrong Pikachu."

"Pikachu." Pikachu said.

"Ok guys, I don't know where we are. So what's going to happen is I'm.." CRASH. Ash and the Pokemon heard noises nearby. Ash followed the noise. He went to the edge of the roof, along with the Pokemon and saw something he didn't expect to see. It was a giant deformed humanoid on top of a bridge. Seems like he was causing mayhem. And someone else just jumped up on the bridge. It looked like he had a wooden helmet.

"You need to stop and surrender yourself." The wooden man said.

"Make me weakling." The humanoid said. He tried to crush the man, but the wood guy jumped up and trees started growing out of him. Wrapping around the giants arms. Ash saw the scene.

"How did he do that?" Ash asked. The giant managed to break the branches and the wood flew everywhere. A big bit was heading for Ash. "TAKE COVER!!" Ash and the Pokemon ducked down. The branch didn't reach that high but still hit the side of the roof. Ash and the Pokemon got up. "Pikachu we need to do something or people are going to get hurt."

"Chu." Pikachu said. Ash turned to the other Pokemon.

"Guys I got a plan." Ash said.

"Hey look it's Mt. Lady." A bystander said. There was a giant lady on the scene and people started taking pictures of her.

"Thank you everyone. But I need to do a job." Mt. lady said.

"Will you hurry up." The wood guy said.

"Would do Kamui Woods, but everyone's sort of in the way." Mt. Lady said. Trying not to step on anyone.

"Hurry up we need to stop him." Kamui said. As he said that the giant got knocked down. Everyone didn't see what happened. "Backdraft, did he slip?" He asked a man in a firefighter uniform.

"I don't know." Backdraft said. The giant got back up.

"Who did that?" He asked, looking round. So someone did attack him. But who? He got hit again. He saw what hit him. A shuriken made of water. The object was caught by something. Greninja. Everyone saw this.

"Whose that guy?" Mt. Lady asked. The giant went to attack. Greninja jumped up and used cut across his face. The giant cover his face. Pidgeot came in with Pikachu riding him. Pikachu jumped up and used thunder. The giant was shocked. Pidgeot tackled the giant, causing him to stumble back. Lycanroc appeared and used acclerock to knock into him. Charizard flew in and used flamethrower on him. Making the giant to lay down on the ground. The giant moved his face away from his eyes and looked at the sky. But he could see Snorlax about to slam onto him. Snorlax landed and dust came up. Everyone covered their eyes. When everything was clear. Everyone couldn't see the animals anymore. They saw the giant was knocked out. They also saw the giant bird, mouse and 14 year old kid. Ash was just looking at the giant.

"What are you?" Ash asked.

"Hey you." Ash turned round and saw it was the Kamui guy. "Stay there." Ash had other ideas. Pikachu jumped onto Ashes shoulder and Ash hopped onto Pidgeot.

"Quick, let's go." Ash said. Pidgeot quickly flew away. The heroes weren't given up that easy.

"Mt. Lady go after him." Kamui said. She nodded and got away from the crowd. "Backdraft, contact the police and tell them to keep an eye out for that kid." Backdraft nodded and pulled out his phone. A green haired boy saw the whole thing.

"Does he go to UA High?" The boy wondered. Thanks for Pidgeots speed he gained distance from the scene with a short amount of time.

"Pidgeot, land here." Ash said. Pidgeot landed in a alleyway. Ash hopped off and pulled out a pokeball. "Thanks Pidgeot, you were a big help." Pidgeot went back into ball and Ash put it away. "Pikachu, we need to keep a low profile. We're in unknown territories now."

"Pikachu." Pikachu said. Ash pulled his hat down and kept his head low. He walked out of the alley and onto the streets. Ash and Pikachu didn't know what was going on. They walked by people that looked normal and out of nowhere, they use some sort of power. Wings out of their backs, flaming hands, sneezing ice. Everything you could imagine, someone's doing it. And some of the people looked like that giant back at the bridge. Deformed. But these people mixed in with the other people like it was an everyday thing.

"You." Ash turned and saw two police officers. "We need a word with you." Ash started to run and the officers gave chase. Ash waived through the crowds while the officers were slow getting through. Ash looked back and couldn't see the officers anymore, but he was sure they were still chasing them.

"Pikachu we need to hide somewhere." Ash said. They looked round.

"Pika." Pikachu pointed at a music store. Ash saw it.

"Better then nothing." Ash said. Heading inside.

_Music store_

Ash and Pikachu got inside and saw a mixture of cds and instruments in the store. Ash still kept his head low. He started browsing through the cd collection. Trying his best to look like a buying customer. Ash looked outside and saw the officers run by.

"They're gone Pikachu, we best go back the way we came." Ash said. He started making his way towards the door. But then he saw something that caught his eye. An acoustic guitar. Recently Ash started to learn to play the guitar and he was really good it. It was his favourite past time when he wasn't battling or training. He went up to the guitar and just looked at it.

"Ain't she a beauty?" A old man said. The surprise appearance made Ash jump and turn around. "Sorry there I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, no I was just caught off guard." Ash said.

"We're you thinking about buying this guitar?" The man asked. Ash looked at the price tag. It was a big number. He didn't even recognised the currency.

"I don't think I can afford it now." Ash said.

"Just save up a little while, it won't take long." The man said. He looked at Ashes shoulder and saw Pikachu. "You're that kid on the news."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked. The man pointed at the tv.

"It's been on for 10 minutes. They're trying to find you." The man said. He was right. There was a picture of Ash from the fight on the tv. Suddenly a giant foot came down next to the shop.

"Come our kid, we just want to talk." Mt. Lady said. Moving along. Ash breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why is everyone looking for me?" Ash asked.

"You do seem a bit young to have a licence." The man said.

"A licence?" Ash asked.

"Pika?"

"Yeah, if you don't have a licence, then what you did would be illegal." The man said. Ashes face went pale.

"I didn't know that. I didn't mean to cause trouble." Ash said.

"You stopped a villain and save a lot of people, you get a pass in my book." The man said.

"Thanks." Ash said. He looked outside and saw it was clear. "I better get going while I got the chance." Ash was about to leave.

"Wait, you're forgetting something." The man said. Ash stopped. What did he forget? The man took the acoustic guitar off the wall with a guitar bag. And put it towards Ash. "Here, take it."

"Oh no, I can't." Ash said.

"You did something special today. Even heroes need to have past time." The man said. Ashes eyes went wide. A hero? He fought what he did was illegal. So should he be called a villain? Ash reluctantly took the guitar.

"Thank you." Ash said.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said. Ash quickly put the guitar in the bag, put it on his back and walked out the store.

"What a good kid." The man said.

_Street_

Ash was walking down the street. Still keeping an eye out. He was ready to run again, even bring out Charizard or Pidgeot to get away. Ash also noticed that the sun would be going down soon. So he needs to find somewhere to sleep.

"Ok Pikachu, where can we stay today? Cause I don't think our money will be accepted here." Ash said.

"Chu pi." Pikachu said.

"Stay still you little brat, I just need to use your body." Ash and Pikachu looked down the alley and saw a slime creature and it was holding a green haired boy. It looked like it was forcing itself down into his mouth and the boy was in pain. Ash didn't like the sight.

"Pikachu, I don't think using you or the others will be a good idea." Ash said.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked.

"I might have to Pikachu." Ash said, clutching his fist.

"HAVE NO FEAR, FOR I AM HERE!" Ash, Pikachu and the slime heard a voice on the other side of the alley. They turned to see a blonde, muscular man.

"ALL MIGHT!?" The slime shivered.

"All Might?" Ash asked.

"Texas Smash." All Might said. Punching the air and a huge gust of wind hit the slime. Breaking it apart and freeing the boy. Ash saw the gust of wind heading towards him. He moved out of the way of the alley and let the wind passed. Once the wind finished, Ash looked back and saw All Might collecting the slime in a small bottle. Ash started to approach the man.

"Hey, you need to be more careful with that move." Ash said. All Might looked at Ash.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know anyone else was near by. Maybe a picture with me can make it up." All Might said.

"A picture? I don't know who you are." Ash said. All Might just stood there. "You okay?"

"How do you not know who I am? I am the symbol of peace, All Might." All Might said. Flexing his muscles.

"Still doesn't ring any bells." Ash said. He looked down at the fainted boy. "How is he?"

"He's just passed out. He'll be fine." All Might said. Ash saw a burnt notebook. He picked it up and opened it up.

"Izuku Midoriya, must be his name." Ash said. He looked through the book. "He must be a big fan of you and the others. He's got detailed descriptions on you." Ash passed the book to All Might. He looked at it himself.

"What a smart kid. I'll leave him a little autograph for when he wakes up." All Might said. Taking out a pen and writing in it. He then dropped the notebook on the ground. The noise from the drop made Midoriya to stir.

"Looks like he's about to wake up." Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu said. All Might finally noticed Pikachu and recognised it.

"Hey I know who you are." All Might said.

"What happened?" They both looked down and saw Midoriya on his knees. He looked up and saw All Might. "ALL MIGHT! I'm such a big fan."

"Thank you young fan." All Might said.

"I want to be just like you one day." Midoriya said. He then looked over and saw Ash and Pikachu. "IT'S YOU. Your the guy who stopped that giant today."

"I thought that was you." All Might said.

"Who are you? Are you a new hero? What are those creatures?" Midoriya rapidly asking questions.

"Slow down." Ash said.

"That's a point, do you have a licence?" All Might said.

"No I don't, just because I didn't know I needed one." Ash said. All Might and Midoriya just looked at him.

"You didn't know?" Midoriya asked.

"I don't know what's stranger, you not having a licence or not knowing me?" All Might Asked.

"You don't know who All Might is?" Midoriya asked.

"There's a lot of things I'm trying to figure out." Ash said.

"Right I better take this villain to the police station." All Might said showing the bottle.

"Wait, All Might. Can I get your autograph?" Midoriya said. Opening his notebook. "Ah! You already signed it."

"You're welcome. Bye Midoriya." All Might said.

"How do you know my name?" Midoriya asked.

"Notebook." All Might simply said. "And bye, what's your name?"

"Ash Ketchum and this is Pikachu." Ash said.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said.

"Before I go. You can't do any more hero work. But do try the exams coming." All Might said to Ash.

"Exams?" Ash asked.

"Bye you two." All Might was ready to jump.

"All Might, wait." Midoriya said. He grabbed onto All Might as he jumped. Ash and Pikachu saw them soaring through the air.

"What is he doing?" Ash asked. He pulled out a pokeball. "Charizard, help us." Charizard came out of the ball. Ash jumped on. "After them." Ash pointed at the two. Charizard flew towards them. They were in the air for a while until All Might landed on a roof. Charizard also landed, Ash jumped off and got to Midoriya. "What were you thinking?"

"Yes, what were you thinking? You could of gotten yourself killed." All Might said.

"I'm sorry, but I need to ask a question." Midoriya said.

"Are you serious?" Ash asked.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"I'm sorry kid, but I need to move." All Might said. About to jump again.

"Please it's just one question." Midoriya said with such passion. All Might stood there.

"What is your question?" All Might asked. Midoriya took a moment before saying.

"Do you... do you think I can be a hero without a quirk?"

**And the first chapter is done. I hope you enjoyed reading this. More and bigger things are on the way in this story. **

**Along with this story. I am also writing 'Justice for Ash." If you think you might enjoy that, give it a read and let me know what you think. **

**Stay notified for when the new chapter is out. **


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2 

What It Takes To Be A Hero

_Rooftop_

Ash, Midoriya and All Might were on a rooftop. It was the aftermath of the slime villain attack. All Might had his back turned on them. Pikachu and Charizard were also watching the scene.

"Do you think I can be a hero even if I don't have a quirk?" Midoriya asked. Everyone just stood where they were.

"What's a 'quirk'?" Ash asked. Midoriya just looked at him. He doesn't know what quirks are?

"No I don't think you can be a hero." What did All Might just say?

"What?" Midoriya asked on the verge of tears.

"I said no. I don't think you can be a hero without having a quirk." All Might said.

"Why not? I don't have one of these quirks but I still fought that villain." Ash said.

"Yes, but you had Pikachu, that dragon and the others with you. Midoriya, I do understand your ambition to be a hero. I had the same dream when I was younger. But being a hero is a very dangerous job. And if you don't have a quirk, you'd be putting yourself in danger." All Might said. Tears were rolling down Midoriyas face. Ash wanted to help since he knew Midoriya's dreams were being crushed.

"There must be something he can do that's like a hero." Ash said.

"There is, he can be a police officer or a firefighter. They do equally commendable work. You can still help everyone on the side lines." All Might said. "Right bet..." All Might started to smoke. "Oh no, not now." All Mights body size reduced and was replaced with a extremely skinny man. This shocked both the humans and the Pokemon.

"What happened?" Midoriya asked.

"What did you do with All Might?" Ash asked.

"I am All Might, I just reached my limits for the day." All Might said.

"What do you mean?" Midoriya asked.

"Before I was able to stay in my strong form for a long period of time. The transformation is a part of my quirk." All Might said. Ash was starting to understand.

"Oh, are quirks the abilities I seen people doing all day?" Ash asked.

"Yes, and while there are people that use their quirks for good. There are people that use their quirks for selfish propose. That's how I got this." All might said. Lifting up is shirt and showing the damaged part of his body. "It happened 5 years ago. After one of my fights, I was heavily damaged. Needed to have a part of my stomach removed. So now I need to use quirk at the right time since I'm only able to use for a short time in a day."

"So you're saying you can't transform again today?" Ash asked.

"No." All Might said.

"It's all my fault. All Might I'm so sorry." Midoriya said.

"It's not your fault. I don't start my quirk pretty early so I should been more careful." All Might said. "Well, can't do anymore jumping so I best take the stairs." All Might walked round the staircase that leads off the roof. He looks back at Midoriya. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you the answer you hoped for." He then looked at Ash. "Ash, that exam I told you about. It starts in 10 months. I can put a word in to see if you can use your creatures during it." All Might left the roof. Midoriya just stood there. His idol just told him he can't be a hero. He didn't know what to think. Ash returned Charizard and walked over to Midoriya.

"Come on we better get down from here." Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu said.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Midoriya sadly said. He looked round. "Hey, where's your dragon?"

"Charizard? He in here." Ash said. Showing a pokeball.

"Wow. Are all of your other creatures in this?" Midoriya asked.

"No, they have their ball." Ash said. Showing the pokeballs on his belt.

"Ok. Why is Charizard back in its ball then?" Midoriya asked.

"I think Charizard would draw a lot of attention. And I need that attention to die down for a while." Ash said. Midoriya nodded understanding. Ash and Midoriya headed for the staircase and started descending.

_Street_

Ash and Midoriya were walking in the street for half an hour. Midoriya hardly said anything after what happened. Ash offered to take Midoriya home to make sure he got back safely.

"Don't worry Ash. I'll be fine getting back myself." Midoriya said.

"It's no problem. I don't have anywhere else to go so it's nice I got something to do." Ash said.

"Ok." Midoriya said. He then noticed the guitar on Ashes back. "Do you play?"

"Only started learning. I know how to play a few songs but the songs I want to play a little more advanced." Ash said.

"It's still cool that you are learning to play an instrument." Midoriya said. He then wanted to ask what All Might offered. "So are you going to do it?" Ash was confused.

"Do what?" Ash asked.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"The exam." Midoriya said.

"Oh, I don't know. I don't even know what the exam is." Ash said.

"What? The exam is where you can be deemed acceptable to be a hero in training. Like you can attend UA High. That's where I applied for." Midoriya said.

"And they accepted you though you don't have any quirks?" Ash asked.

"They're considering me. I got to pass the exam first." Midoriya said.

"Then I can't take it. I never applied for any schools." Ash said. This shocked Midoriya.

"WHAT? You have to apply. You have to apply for UA High. You and your creatures are bound to get in." Midoriya rapidly said.

"Calm down. Remember I just found out what the exam was. I'll try to look into it and see if I can apply. Oh, and they're Pokemon, not creatures." Ash said.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said. A explosion was suddenly heard. They both looked in the same direction.

"What was that?" Ash asked. Midoriya just started running towards it. "Hey wait." Ash started chasing after him. They saw a crowd gathered. They pushed through the crowd and got up front. They saw the same villain from today. How? All Might had him in a bottle. Wait. It could of fallen out when Midoriya grabbed him.

"It's my fault, if I didn't reach for All Might, none of this would be happening." Midoriya said. The surrounding buildings were on fire. Maybe due to the explosion. The heroes from earlier on today were here and a new one. The new one punched the sludge.

"I need some help here. My punches aren't doing anything." The new one said. Kamui Woods ran through the fire with bystanders in his branches.

"I'm no good around fire, Death Arms. Backdraft, what's your status?" Kamui Woods asked. Backdraft was fighting the fire with his water quirk.

"I got my hands full here. Mt. Lady, what about you?" Backdraft asked. The giant lady was struggling moving.

"I'm having a bit of trouble. The buildings are too narrow for me to move through." Mt. Lady said.

"Well I need someone's help. This things got a hostage." Death Arms said.

"A hostage?" Midoriya asked. The sludge turned around and they saw the hostage that was inside it. It was a blonde boy. It looked like he was creating explosions from his hands. "It's Kacchan."

"You know him?" Ash asked.

"We used to be childhood friends. But now he's in trouble and it's all my fault." Midoriya said. The fire intensified and Death Arms withdrew.

"Backdraft what's going on?" Death Arms asked.

"My quirks running out. You need to finish this up quickly so the firefighters can get in here." Backdraft said.

"I can't. The fires becoming too much now." Death Arms said. This can't be happening the sludge was going to win.

"I need to do something." Midoriya said. Ash looked at him. "I need to HELP!" Midoriya jumped the barricade and ran towards the villain.

"MIDORIYA!" Ash shouted. Death Arms saw Midoriya run by him.

"Kid, get back here." Death Arms said. Midoriya took off his bag and threw it at the sludges face. Hitting it.

"Ow." The sludge covered its face, Midoriya reached the villain and started clawing away at it, trying to free Kacchan. Kacchan saw this.

"What are you doing Deku? I don't need your help." Kacchan said.

"I'm here I couldn't watch you die. I needed to help. I need to SAVE YOU!" Midoriya shouted. Ash watched the whole thing. And saw the sludge has nearly recovered. He was trying to think of a plan. He had one but it meant he had to be involved. He took off his guitar and put it to the side.

"Pikachu stay with the guitar." Ash said. Pikachu jumped down.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah I'm going to have to use it." Ash said. Ash took out two pokeballs. "Greninja, Pidgeot help with the fire." He threw the pokeballs and the Pokemon came. Greninja started using water pulse to put the flames out and Pidgeot was creating wind to fan the flames out. Everyone saw this.

"It's those things again." Kamui said.

"Where do they come from?" Backdraft asked. The flames were starting to die down. Midoriya stopped what he was doing and saw what was happening.

"Amazing." Midoriya said. He didn't realise the sludge was about to attack him.

"MIDORIYA, MOVE!!" Midoriya looked and saw Ash leaping towards him. Midoriya dodged out of the way and Ash hit the sludge with a ball sphere in his hand. The sludge recoiled in pain and let go of Kacchan. He fell to the floor.

"Kacchan." Midoriya said. Moving next to Kacchan.

"Get him out of here." Midoriya looked at Ash. Ash turned away from the sludge. "I got this covered." The sludge recovered.

"You bastard." The sludge said. Going to attack Ash. Ash lifted up his hand and the sludge hit a blue transparent barrier. Ash turned back to the sludge.

"You'll stop now." Ash said. He brought up three more barriers, boxing the sludge in. Ash started to morph the barriers so the sludge was trapped inside a sphere. Ash made the sphere smaller and smaller and smaller until it was in a shape of a basketball. The sphere dropped to the ground. Ash walked over and picked up the sphere. You're not going anywhere." Ash turned round and saw everyone staring at him. Greninja and Pidgeot got to Ash. They had put out the fire. "Good work guys, return." Both the Pokemon went back into the pokeballs. Midoriya and Kacchan just stared at him.

"Who is that guy?" Kacchan asked.

"That's Ash Ketchum." Midoriya said. The other heroes were approaching Ash.

"Here." Ash said. Giving the sphere to Death Arms. "I don't know how long that will last, so I'd get him locked up right now." Death Arms nodded and went off. Ash then looked Mt. Lady, but she's small now. "You're small now."

"And your powerful, hot stuff." She said winking.

"Excu..." Kamui began to say.

"Before you say anything. I didn't know I needed to have a licence to do you job. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break the law. And I'm willing to face any charges." Ash said. Holding out his arms. The heroes hesitated. They didn't expect him to go so willingly. Kamui was creating a branch to wrap around his arms.

"STOP!" They looked and saw Midoriya. "You can't arrest him. He just stopped that thing, saved someone and stopped the fire. You have to let him go." Everyone in the crowd joined in. Kamui though about it and retracted his branch.

"We'll let you off with a caution this time. But we do need to talk." Kamui said. Ash put his arms down and walked with the heroes. Unknown to everyone, All Might was there watching everything.

_2 hours later_

Ash and Midoriya were walking to Midoriya's house once again. Ash had just finished talking with the heroes. They said that he shouldn't be doing that but they were thankful and when he starts looking for agencies for his heroes studies, to contact them. They would accept him straight away. Ash didn't know what they were talking about but said he'll think about it. Then all the news stations started invading Ashes personal space. They were asking where he came? Who was he? Ash managed to get away and pick up Pikachu and his guitar.

"That was so cool Ash." Midoriya said. Excitedly.

"What was?" Ash asked.

"You and your Pokemon. How they worked together on the fires. And you never told me you had a quirk." Midoriya said.

"I don't have a quirk." Ash said.

"Yes you do, everyone just saw it." Midoriya said.

"What you saw was my aura. And aura is my life force." Ash said.

"What do you mean?" Midoriya asked.

"I can use it at will, but it be dangers for me if I use too much of it." Ash said.

"How can it be dangerous?" Midoriya asked. Before he could get an answer.

"Hey you." They both turned round and saw Kacchan. "I don't know who you are." Pointing at Ash. "But I didn't know your help. I had everything under control. So you and Deku stay away from me." Kacchan then walked away. Ash, Midoriya and Pikachu still just stared at his direction.

"So he was your friend?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, but he always had a temper." Midoriya said. They went to walk again.

"I AM HERE." Quirk form All Might said. Ash jumped and Midoriya fell back. All Might then changed into his skinny form. "I'm glad I caught up with you."

"All Might you're here." Midoriya said standing up.

"What can we do for you?" Ash asked.

"I saw what happened to today. And I was impressed with the both of you." All Might said. This shocked both Ash and Midoriya. All Might looked at Ash first. "Ash you and your creatures worked so well together. You can definitely see trust between all of you. And the fact you got a quirk..."

"I haven't got a quirk and they're called Pokemon." Ash said.

"Anyway, when I mentioned your name to the exam board, I've been getting multiple calls from heroes schools all over. They're all offering you a place already." All Might said. This shocked Midoriya.

"What does that mean?" Ash asked.

"It means you don't need to take the exam, you can just go straight to one of the schools. Is one of them UA?" Midoriya explained.

"Yes, they are the most interested for you to go there Ash." All Might said.

"How does everyone know who I am?" Ash asked.

"You've became a celebrity now. Your the boy who defeated a villain which four pro heroes struggled with." All Might said.

"I hated when those cameras came right into my face." Ash said.

"And Mt. Lady got really to you when the cameras were on you." Midoriya said.

"Yeah, she was really clingy." Ash said.

"Well Ash, what do you say?" All Might asked. Ash gave it some thought.

"I appreciate the offers. But I'd still like the take the exams like everyone else." Ash said. All Might nodded.

"I respect that decision. The board said if you still wanted to do it, then you can use one of your Pokemon. And remember you got ten months." All Might said.

"I'll do my best." Ash said with a thumbs up.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said. All Might then turned to Midoriya.

"Young Midoriya, you impressed me the most. You ran into danger without thinking about it." All Might said.

"I know I shouldn't h..." Midoriya was interrupted.

"You have got a heart of a hero." All Might said. This shocked Midoriya. "You risked your life to save someone without thinking what will happen to you. You remind me of myself when I was like you." All Might said.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"I was once quirkless myself." All Might said. This shocked both Ash and Midoriya. "The quirk I have was given to me from my teacher. It gets passed down to each successor. And I think you deserving of this power."

"Do you mean?" Midoriya asked.

"Midoriya, you can be a hero."

**And that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. What will happen in the exams? How is Midoriya going to get this quirk? What is going to happen in this story?**

**Thank you so much for the support for this story already. I didn't know it was going to get so much response on a short amount of time. **

**I'm currently writing the next chapter for Justice For Ash. But once that's done I'll be working on the next chapter for this story. **

**So stick around for 'Roaring Muscles.' **


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3

Roaring Muscles

_Street_

Ash, Pikachu, Midoriya were in the middle of the street. The sun was setting and they were on their way to Midoriya's house. But All Might In his quirkless form, stopped them to compliment them. He mentioned that he saw the both of them during the sludge villain incident. All Might also said that Ash had been given multiple offers from schools with hero courses. Ash then said he wanted to be fair and do the exam like everyone else. All Might then talked to Midoriya. 

"Midoriya, you can be a hero." All Might said. Ash and Midoriya were shocked at this statement. 

"I don't get it." Midoriya said. 

"Yeah, earlier today you said he couldn't be a hero. But now you're saying he can? What changed your mind?" Ash asked. 

"It was the way he ran towards danger. Even though Midoriya doesn't have a quirk, he showed such bravery in that moment." All Might said. He looked at Midoriya. "You shined much brighter then any hero that was there. And I haven't seen that for a long time."

"So I impressed you?" Midoriya asked hopeful. 

"You both did." All Might said. Midoriya was crying for joy at that moment. "Midoriya, the quirk I want to pass down to you is powerful and should not be taken lightly." 

"What's the quirk called?" Ash asked. All Might lifted up palm. 

"It is called, one for all." All Might said. His hand started glowing. Ash and Midoriya saw this. "Because of the power, I must be careful of who I give it to. And the way you showed your true self today, I choose you to inherit one for all." Midoriya was speechless at this point. 

"How can you pass on your quirk then?" Ash asked. He was glad that Midoriya does have a fighting chance to have his dream realised. All Might put his hand down. 

"We won't worry about that now. Midoriya needs to do some training before I can pass it on to Midoriya." All Might said. 

"What sort of training All Might?" Midoriya asked. 

"Meet me at Dagobah Beach Park tomorrow and I'll show you everything you need to do." All Might said. He then looked at Ash. "Ash, you should come along too. I'd like to hear how long you were able to use your 'not' quirk." All Might used his fingers as quotation marks on the not. 

"Actually today was the first I did that." Ash said. Scratching his head. All Might raised his eyebrow. 

"You're joking?" All Might asked. 

"No, being serious." Ash said. All Might now has a lot of questions. 

"What about that ball you hit that sludge with?" All Might asked. 

"I only done that one other time and I nearly died." Ash said. Midoriya looked at Ash. Was what was in him that dangers?

"But you brought up that barrier to block the attack without even looking." Midoriya said.

"It said 'you bastard.' So I was guessing it was attacking. I don't even know how I brought up that barrier or morphed it. That's why I told Death Arms to take him to prison straight away cause I didn't know how long he would be trapped for. Honestly I just got really lucky." Ash said. All Might couldn't believe his ears. He had all these offers from the schools and he's got no idea how to use his power. 

"If that's the case, then you need to start training too." All Might said to Ash. "You can do Midoriya's training with him tomorrow." 

"Thank you, but my Pokemon are also involved in this. I'll meet you and Midoriya at the bay tomorrow but I need to do my own sort of training." Ash said. Showing determination on his face. 

"Ok, be there 6AM tomorrow. We've only got 10 months so we haven't got very much time to work with. Get plenty of rest. From tomorrow, it's UA High boot camp. See you two tomorrow." All Might said. He turned round and walked off into the distance. Ash and Midoriya just stood there. What just happened. Ash spoke first. 

"Come on Midoriya, it's nearly dark. We better get you back." Ash said. Midoriya snapped out of it. 

"Right, we're nearly there anyway." Midoriya said. They both continued walking. Midoriya still wanted to ask Ash about his first time using his ability but was waiting for a better time. 

_Midoriya's apartment_

Ash and Midoriya entered his apartment. Ash was about to leave but Midoriya wanted him to stay for a little so he can say thank you. Ash saw the apartment was a good size. And the living room was very big. 

"This is my place. You can put your stuff down next to the sofa." Midoriya said. Pikachu jumped from Ashes shoulder to the sofa. Ash took his acoustic guitar off his back and leaned it against the sofa. Pikach jumped back up on Ash. 

"Izuku, is that you?" A voice was heard. 

"Yes mum, I'm in the living." Midoriya said. 

"Is that your mum?" Ash asked. 

"Yeah." Midoriya said. A green haired woman entered the room. 

"I'm so glad your home." Midoriya's mum said. Hugging her son. Midoriya hugged back. 

"Good to see you too mum." Midoriya said. They let go of each other and Midoriya's mum notices Ash and Pikachu. 

"You're the kid from the news." Midoriya's mum said. Coming up to Ash. 

"The names Ash Ketchum and this is Pikachu." Ash said. Pointing at Pikachu. 

"Pikachu." Pikachu said. 

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Midoriya." Ash said.

"Please call me Inko." Inko said. "How do you know Izuku?" Ash didn't know what to say. He really can't say to her that he saved her son twice in a day. Luckily Midoriya has a simple answer. 

"He was kind enough to help me out with something on my way home. I invited him here to say thank you to him." Midoriya said. Hoping his mum would buy it. 

"I can go if you want me too. I don't mind." Ash said. 

"Oh no, please stay. I insist you stay for dinner." Inko said. Ash didn't want to be a nuisance but he might struggle for if he left.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Ash asked. 

"Of course I don't mind." Inko said. Walking towards the kitchen. "I hope you like curry." She said the magic words. 

"Perfect, thank you." Ash said. Inko forgot to ask. 

"It's 'Pikachu' isn't it? What does he eat?" Inko asked. 

"If you got any ketchup, he'll be fine." Ash said. Inko nodded and entered the kitchen. Ash looked at Midoriya. "Your mum seems nice." Midoriya needed to ask the question, it's been bugging him. 

"Ash, how did you nearly die after using your abilities?" Midoriya asked. Ash knew this was coming up. 

"Back then, I only discovered I was able to use it. The first time I used my aura, it was to save a place called the tree of beginning. When I used it, I nearly used up all my aura without knowing it." Ash said. 

"And if you use all of it up." Midoriya began. 

"I die." Ash finished. Midoriya couldn't believe what he just heard. Ash had so much potential but yet he could easily kill himself. There must be a way to help out. 

"How did you survive though?" Midoriya asked. 

"A Pokemon named Lucario pushed me out of the way and finished the job. Losing his life in the process." Ash said, he and Pikachu lowered their heads. Ash then lifted his head. "Also the gloves I wore helped out." What did he say?

"What gloves?" Midoriya asked sounding hopeful. 

"Their gloves that had transparent gems inside it. They help channel and control the aura." Ash said. Midoriya had an idea.

"Maybe that can be apart of your costume." Midoriya said. 

"What costume?" Ash asked. 

"You need to design a costume to wear for when you train as a hero." Midoriya said. 

"And you got a costume designed already?" Ash asked. He had no idea what was about to come. Midoriya pulled out another notebook from his bag and opened it.

"I have over 100 designs." Midoriya said. Wow. Ash looked at a few costume designs. "It be a good idea to put those gloves into your costume." So he did need to design a costume. Ash wanted to honour the memory of Lucario and he already had an idea. 

"Have you got a pen?" Ash asked. Midoriya already has a pen out. Ash took the pen. "Do you mind if I take a bit of paper?" Midoriya shook his head. Ash ripped a bit of paper out of the notebook. He walked to the sofa and sat down. He put the paper on the coffee table and started to draw his design. Midoriya also sat down on the sofa. Pikachu and Midoriya watched closely. It had dark clothing, long edged cape, pointed bill hat, two gloves with gems in the back of them and a long staff with a gem on top. Ash just drew Sir Aaron's costume. Pikachu liked the idea. Midoriya just stared at it.

"Ash this is amazing. How did you come up with this so quickly?" Midoriya asked. 

"I seen it before. I always liked it. Also I think with the training I need to do, I need to have as much freedom of movement as possible." Ash said. Inko came back into the room and put the food on the table. 

"Foods ready." Inko said. She then saw the design. "Did you come up with another costume Izuku?" 

"No, this is Ashes." Izuku said. 

"I really like it. It's got a mystic look to it, like it's from another time." Inko said. Ash appreciated the feedback. 

"Thank you." Ash said. Inko sat down on the chair. Everyone started eating dinner. Pikachu jumped down from Ashes shoulder and started drinking the ketchup. "So where do I have to send this off to?" He motioned at the design.

"Why are you asking? You already know since you are a pro hero." Inko said. She was in for a surprise. 

"Mum, Ash isn't a pro." Izuku said. Inko nearly dropped her food. 

"What? But why were you fighting those two villains today?" She asked. She must of seen the humanoid fight as well. 

"I didn't know I needed a licence." Ash said. Scratching the back of his head. 

"Yeah, he didn't even know about UA High or the exams." Midoriya said. Inko kept on getting shocked with all this information. 

"Are you at least applying for schools?" Inko asked. 

"Well, funny thing. After what happened, All Might found me and said a lot of schools have been offering me places already." Ash said. What did he just say?

"You met All Might?" Inko shockingly asked. 

"We both did. Izuku got his autograph." Ash said. Midoriya can't believe he forgot to tell her about that. 

"Oh yeah I was meant to show you. I'll show you later on." Izuku said. 

"Anyway I said I didn't want any special treatment so I'm doing the exam like everyone else. And I got 10 months to train for it." Ash said. 

"It sounds like a very mature decision." Inko said. 

"If you leave the design with me Ash, I can send it with my design." Izuku offered. 

"Thank you." Ash said. Finishing his dinner. "Thank you for the food. Pikachu are you ready to go?" Pikachu jumped up on Ashes shoulder. Ash walked over to pick up his guitar and put it on his back. 

"Ash you don't need to go now." Izuku said. 

"Yeah you can stay longer if you want." Inko said. 

"You've already been kind enough to give me food. I can't ask you for anything else. I'll see you tomorrow Midoriya." Ash said. Starting to walk out. He then stopped, he had to ask something. "Actually do you know where the closest shelter is?" Why did he need to know that?

"Ash, don't you have a home?" Izuku asked. Ash did have a home but he didn't know how far away it is. 

"No I don't but it's ok, I haven't had a roof over my head for a while." Ash said. 

"How long have you been living rough?" Inko asked. She was really concerned. 

"Since I was about 10." Ash said. This shocked the Midoriyas. 

"10! Where's your mum?" Inko asked. She was standing up at this point. 

"I have no idea." Ash said. Not making eye contact. 

"Right, you're not leaving. You can stay here for as long as you want." Inko said. Starting clearing up the dishes. "You can sleep on the sofa tonight, then tomorrow we can clear out the spare room for you." That's going to be a problem. 

"Mum, actually me and Ash are training for the exam from tomorrow." Izuku said. 

"Oh, ok. Ash I hope you don't mind if it takes a while to clear the room out?" Inko asked. 

"Take your time, you're already helping me for letting me stay here." Ash said. Inko smiled and left the room with the plates. 

"At least we can go to the bay together tomorrow." Izuku said. 

"Yeah, but I do feel a bit guilty with all you two have done for me." Ash said. Taking the guitar off of his back. 

"Don't be, we really don't mind." Izuku said. 

"Still, I'll help out however I can. No matter how tired I am from training." Ash said. Leaning his guitar against the wall and sitting down on the chair. Midoriya saw the guitar, which reminded him. 

"How much have you learnt from playing the guitar?" Midoriya asked. 

"Like I said. I only recently started. But I do know some chords." Ash said. 

"Do you mind if I see?" Midoriya asked. Ash didn't mind the idea. Playing the guitar relaxes him. 

"Sure." Ash said. He reaches over and grabbed it. He took the guitar out of the bag and placed the guitar on his lap. He then started to play the beginning part of californiacation by red hot chill peppers. Izuku was impressed, also he doesn't think he ever heard this song before. Did Ash write it himself? Ash finished playing when he got to the bridge part. "That's as much as I know." Ash put the guitar back in the bag. 

"Ash, did you make that song yourself?" Izuku asked. 

"No, the red hot chill peppers made the song." Ash said. He didn't know that song? 

"Well whoever made it." Inko said coming back into the room. "Make sure you learn the rest of it. I want to hear it." 

"I'll do my best. Did you finish the dishes already?" Ash asked. 

"I was going to start it but I heard you playing the guitar. I better get back in there." Inko said. Ash had another idea. 

"Don't worry, I can do that." Ash said. Standing up from the chair and heading to the kitchen. 

"Ash, you don't have to do that." Inko said. 

"Please, it's the least I can do." Ash said. Walking into the kitchen. 

"How nice of him." Inko said. Sitting down and relaxing. 

It's nighttime and everyone was asleep. Well, almost everyone. Ash was laying down on the sofa, finding it difficult to fall asleep. Ash looked down and saw Pikachu asleep on his torso. Ash smiled and scratched Pikachus back. Ashes smile then faded and he looked out the window. He's had this feeling for a while, but after everything that's happened today. He's finally accepted what's happened. 

"We're not home anymore." 

_Dagobah Beach Park_

Ash, Pikachu and Midoriya arrived at the bay. They were two minutes early. They were kinda of excited when they woke up. Training every aspects of their minds and body and they would be doing it on a beautiful beach. That's what they thought. When arrived they saw the bay cluttered with litter, and not just small bottles and food wrappers. There were tv units and fridges. How did it get this bad? Did All Might send them to the wrong bay? He wouldn't of sent them to this mess.

"I see you two have made it." Ash and Midoriya looked up and saw All Might in his quirkless form. He was walking towards him. He reached the boys and stopped in front of them. "It's a good sign you showed up on time. It means you are taking this seriously."

"All Might, why are we here?" Midoriya asked.

"For the next 10 months, this will be our training spot." All Might said. He can't be serious.

"But what about all this mess?" Midoriya asked. Gesturing to the garbage all around them.

"Don't worry about it, we'll be moving them while we're training." All Might said. He then looked at Ash. "Ash, will you be joining us?"

"I will do later on. My main focus should be on understanding my ability as well as strength and speed." Ash said.

"That is very wise of you Ash. Join us at any point." All Might said. He then looked at Midoriya. "Come on, we'll start by moving the small objects." Midoriya and All Might walked over to another spot on the beach. Ash walked along the coast and found a clear spot that was big enough to do his training.

"Ok, let's start. Pikachu get on the ground." Ash said. Pikachu jumped off of Ash and landed on the sand. Ash brought out 5 other pokeballs. "Come on out guys." He threw the pokeballs up in the air and they snapped opened. Charizard, Greninja, Snorlax, Lycanroc and Pidgeot came out. "Ok guys. We got a lot of training to do and a short time to do it in. We are going to work on everything. Strength, speed, endurance, everything. And I will be partaking in the training from now on." The Pokemon liked that Ash was going to take part with the training. "Here's what's going to happen. Charizard and Snorlax, you will be pared up and working of strength and blocking." Both of the Pokemon nodded. "Pidgeot and Greninja, you two will work on your speed. Go across the ocean so you have more room to move." Both Pokemon nodded. "Pikachu and Lycanroc, you will also be improving your attacks and increasing your resistance." Both the Pokemon nodded. "I'll switch everything up throughout the day. Ok everyone, let's do this." As soon as Ash said that, the pairs went their separate ways. Greninja dived into the ocean and started swimming along the coastline. Pidgeot flew beside him. Ash looked over to the strength team. Snorlax tried to land a focus punch but Charizard blocked it with a steel wing. Ash then looked over to the other side. Pikachu shocked Lycanroc, but he shook it off. Then Lycanroc used stone edge and Pikachu stood his ground. Ash feeling satisfied with the team, he decided it's time for his training. "Ok, let's try holding a sphere." Ash held out his hands in front of him and closed his eyes. He cleared his mind and only focused on making a ball in his hands. He felt something happening. A small ball appeared but was flickering. It stayed like that for 3 seconds before it disappeared. Ash put his hands down and opened his eyes. That little bit took a lot out of him. This was going to be harder then he thought. He got in position again and tried to form a ball.

Ash was 10 minutes into his training and and he got to a point where the ball stopped flickering, but was still small and only lasted a second. Ash knew this was going to take a while. And he wanted try work on the barrier as well at some point. Ash currently had a ball in his hand. It grew in size and lasted longer. But while doing this, blue outlines appeared in his closed eyes. Ash lost concentration and the ball disappered. Ash opened his eyes and looked around. "What was that?" Ash asked himself. Was it something else he could do with his aura? He just wanted to do one thing at a time. He was going to try to work on the sensory thing later on. But right now he wanted to focus on making the ball and keeping it in his hands for 5 minutes. Ash closed his eyes and held out his hands. A ball appeared again.

90 minutes later and Ash has managed to produce a full size aura sphere. It wasn't flickering and was lasting longer now. Ash held the same ball for 3 minutes now. He felt confident that he could throw the ball. So he opened his eyes. Managed to keep the ball in his hands and saw no one was in his line of sight. He moved one of his hands out of the way. It's still there. He drew back his hand with the ball in. He can do it. He threw the aura sphere. It went out about a foot before it dissolved. "Still can be better. But that will do for now." Ash said. Feeling satisfied that he's getting to a stage where he can throw the sphere.

_11 hours later_

The sun was setting and was getting dark. Ash returned his pokemon, had Pikachu on his shoulder and was making his way over to Midoriya and All Might to help out with the trash. Ash made some good progress today. He most improved on his aura sphere move. He also worked on his barrier and his sensory ability. It took 5 hours for Ash to control his sensory move, he was going to call it aura sight. He found out he had a 360 degree view when he's using it. Then with the other 6 hours, he was working on his barrier. For the first 4 hours, the barrier did not stop flickering. This made Ash so frustrated. The barrier is probably one of the best way to protect himself and he needs to make sure that it's strong enough to withstand strong hits. Then it eventually stopped flickering, which he was happy about. But it didn't mean that it would be strong enough to take a hit. Ash had Snorlax and Charizard come over and hit his barrier for two hours. But everytime they hit it, the barrier would break and Ash gets knocked over. Ash knew at the moment his main objective was to improve his barrier.

"Come on Midoriya, put your back into it." Ash heard All Might said. Ash saw that Midoriya was trying to pull a fridge with a quirk formed All Might on top of it. "How do you expect to inherit one for all of you can't move this?" Midoriya fell on the floor, taking deep breaths.

"I'm sorry All Might, but why am I doing this?" Midoriya asked. Looking at him. All Might jumped down and looked towards the ocean.

"I did some research and apparently 3 years ago, this beautiful beach was clean from litter. Being a hero doesn't just mean saving lives. It means you have to help out in anyway you can." All Might said. Starting to crush the fridge with one hand. "No matter how big or small. A hero must set a good example. Also this is a good way to strengthen your body."

"Why do I have to strengthen my body?" Midoriya asked.

"So you are ready for one for all. Your body needs to be on top condition before I pass the quirk on to you. If gave it to you now, your body wouldn't be able to handle it and your limbs would be torn off." All Might said. Midoriya couldn't believe what he heard. But then he just realised something.

"But with only 10 months before the exam. Are you saying there's a chance I won't be ready in time?" Midoriya asked worryingly. All Might looked at Midoriya with a grin and pulled out some paper.

"Not, if you follow this. It is your training schedule." All Might said. Handing Midoriya the papers. "It will have everything you will need to do to be ready in time, including when you need to sleep. Trust me, you follow this and you will have a fighting chance." Midoriya was just looking through the pages. Ash smiled at the whole exchange. He liked that All Might was doing everything he can to help Midoriya with his dream. And with the speech he gave to Midoriya, inspired him to do the best he can.

_9 months until exam_

Ash gets knocked back from a hit from Snorlax but he kept his barrier up. It was good but not good enough. "Again."

_6 months until exam_

Ash was pushing two filing cabinets with his bare hands. Midoriya was taking a break and him and quirk formed All Might we're watching him. "Go on Ash." Midoriya said.

"You can do better." All Might said.

_4 months until exam_

Ash had 3 cans lined up in front of him. There was a good distance between him and the cans. Ash produced a whip made of aura and kept his eyes on the cans. Ash flicked the whip at the first can knocking it off. Then at the second can, slicing it in half. Then with the last can, he wrapped the whip around it and started reeling his aura back in his hand, bringing the can towards him. He caught the can in his hands.

_3 months until exam_

Ash had his eyes closed and Pikachu was attacking him with an iron tail, but he was dodging them. Pikachu tried to hit his head but Ash ducked underneath it. Then Pikachu attack his foot but Ash dodged by doing a cartwheel. When Ash got to his feet, he quickly moved his head to the side to dodge a stone that was going to hit the back of his head. Ash turned round with his eyes still closed. Lycanroc was using stone edge and Ash was either dodging or catching the stones.

_2 months until exam_

Ash was sitting with All Might in his quirkless form. They were watching Midoriya lifting a fridge to flip it. "Is he going to be ready in time?" Ash asked.

"At the moment, it's too close to tell." All Might said.

_1 month until exam _

Ash was racing against Greninja along the coast line. They were neck a neck with each other. They both then dived into the water and swam alongside each other. Still neck a neck.

_1 week until exam_

Ash was riding on Pidgeot over the ocean and Charizard was flying alongside with them but had 5 feet apart. Ash wanted to jump to the other Pokemon but just landing on his two feet. Ash stood up on Pidgeots back. Trying to steady himself. Once he was stable, he looked over and trying to estimate the jumping distance. He took one big breath then leapt. The jump he did was really good, he was going to reach Charizard. He put one foot on Charizards back, but because of the momentum, Ash didn't stop and went over the other side. Falling into the ocean. He went underwater. Ash resurfaced and saw Charizard and Pidgeot hovering over him. "We'll get there at some point."

_Exam day_

All Might in his quirkless form was walking to the beach. Over the last 10 months he saw great improvements in Midoriya. He was sure he was for his quirk. But while he was training Midoriya, he also saw Ash when he was training. Ash didn't just work on his strength. He worked on every aspect of his body and ability. But he still couldn't believe today was the big day. The day they showcase their power and potential. 

"AHHHH!!!!" All Might looked up and saw Midoriya, shirtless and standing on a pile of trash. But the trash was only in one spot on the beach now. He did it. He actually cleaned the beach in the 10 months and his body was now ready for the quirk. 

"LAX!" All Might and Midoriya looked over and saw Snorlax hitting the barrier Ash was using. The barrier was strong and was keeping Ash in place. Pikachu was on one side of Ash and Lycanroc was on the other side. Pikachu used electro ball and Lycanroc used stone edge. Ash sensed the attacks, brought down the barrier and back flipped out of the way. The attacks collided and exploded. Ash landed on the sand and looked behind him. He saw Greninja, and he was rocks wrapped in a cloth. They were pretending it was a child. Greninja started running away and Ash gave chase. Greninja was fast and Ash was slowly gaining on him. Ash conjured up a aura sphere and threw it in front of Greninja. It hit the sand and covered Greninjas vision, stopping him in his tracks. Ash quickly took the rocks from Greninja and continued running. "Go." Ash said to Charizard and Pidgeot. They both started to fly out the the ocean. Ash brought up a aura whip and flicked it to wrap around Charizard's neck. Once it was secure, he started reeling himself in towards Charizard. Once he reached Charizard, he climbed onto his back. Greninja made a water shiriken and threw it at Ash. Ash sensed the incoming attack and looked behind him. Once he saw it, he got on two feet and jumped over to Pidgeot. The water shiriken went in between Ash and Charizard. Ash reached Pidgeot and managed to land on both of his feet on his back. Ash only just realised what happened. He did it. He saved the fake child that was in his hands. He lifted up his free hand into the air. "YES!" From the shore All Might and Midoriya saw what happened and was amazed. 

"He did it." Midoriya said. 

"After today, you two will be a force to be reckoned with." All Might said. Ash made it back to the beach and returned all of his pokemon. Both Ash and Midoriya were standing in front of All Might who was now in his quirk form. This was his last speech for the both of them. "Today's the day. Where we find out if you have what it takes. I've watched you two from the beginning and you are more then ready for this exam." All Might looked at Ash. "I know you said you wanted to do the exam. But just to ease your mind. You still got a place UA High afterwards." Ash nodded. 

"Thank you, I'll do my best anyway." Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu said. All Might then looked at Midoriya. 

"Young Midoriya, you have improved the most. You were a weak boy without a quirk. But now you have grown. Now before we continue, I have to ask again? Are you ready to receive my quirk?" All Might asked. Midoriya had an excited smile on his face. It was time. 

"Yes I am, All Might." Midoriya said. 

"Then let's begin. Midoriya, to receive my quirk. All you need to do is." All Might reaches on his head and pulled out a strand of hair. "Eat this hair." Midoriya and Ash has a deadpanned look on their faces. 

"Are you joking?" Ash asked. 

"Is there another way?" Midoriya asked. 

"There are but this is the quickest way and it will take a few hours to gain the quirk. But you should able to use one for all in time for the exam." All Might said. Midoriya looked at Ash. 

"What do you think?" Midoriya asked. 

"I really don't think there's another way if it takes that long." Ash said. Midoriya looked back at All Might. He reached his hand out but hesitated taking it. He took the strand and ate it. Ash thought he was going to be sick. He knew it needed to be done but still wasn't a pleasant sight. 

"Ok boys. The exam starts in a few hours. I suggest you two do last minute preparations before you head over to UA. I'll try to find you two when you finish." All Might said walking away. 

"Where are you going?" Midoriya asked. All Might turned his head while still walking. 

"I have other affairs today that I need to attend. Good luck you two." All Might said finally out of earshot. Ash came up by Midoriya and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Come on, we better take his advice and prepare for the exam." Ash said. Midoriya looked at him. 

"This is our first step to becoming heroes." Midoriya said. 

_UA High_

Ash, Pikachu and Midoriya arrived at the entrance of the school and it was packed with other potential heroes. Ash and Midoriya went back to the apartment to have breakfast and to come up with possible strategies. Inko empited out the spare room within the week Ash started staying there, Inko said to Ash "make this into your own room." Ash didn't get too much since he didn't have a way of paying for things. But Ash did keep his word of helping round the place. Before leaving Ash made sure he had his pokeballs since he was allowed to use one Pokemon during the exam.

"Well, were here." Ash said.

"Yeah and it looks like we got a lot of competition." Midoriya said.

"Out of the way Deku." Ash and Midoriya turned round and saw Kacchan arriving. Walking by the two. He stopped and turned his head. "You shouldn't be here Deku, you're an embarrassment here." Kacchan then looked at Ash. "And you, if we get stuck on the same field, you better stay out of my way." Kacchan then turned back and continued walking. Midoriya just stood there, shocked at what he heard. Ash really didn't care about what he said.

"That mouth of his is going to get him in trouble." Ash said. He looked over at Midoriya and saw he was still upset. Ash then nudged him. Midoriya looked at him. "Come on, let's head inside."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." Midoriya said. He took a step and misplaced his step and was starting to fall. Before he could fall more or Ash could catch him. Midoriya started to float. Did his quirk activate.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ash and Midoriya looked at the voice. It was a brown hair girl. "I saw you falling and I thought it be a good idea to save you." She said. Slowly letting Midoriya land on the ground. Midoriya was blushing and couldn't say anything properly. But Ash has him covered.

"I think my friend is trying to say thank you." Ash said.

"Pikapi." Pikachu said. The girl looked over and noticed Ash and Pikachu. Her eyes went wide.

"I know you! you're the boy who stopped two villains in one day." She said. This caught the surroundings crowds attention.

"How do you remember that? That was 10 months ago." Ash said. Ash thought people would of forgotten that by now.

"Yeah but both of the clips are some of the most watched videos on the internet. I better get going. Nice to meet you both." She said. Walking away. Midoriya got back up and continued staring at her. Ash noticed this.

"Enjoying the view?" Ash teased. Midoriya heard him.

"What? No. I mean I do but I don't, I mean there could be. No, no, no. I just need..." Midoriya was overthinking things and Ash needed to calm him down.

"I'm just joking Midoriya, she looks like a nice person. I'm just glad she's the only one that remembers me." Ash said. Midoriya looked around.

"I don't think she's the only one who remembers you." Midoriya said. He was right. Nearly everyone was looking at Ash. They knew after what Ash did 10 months ago, he is going to be serious competition. Ash didn't like the attention and wanted to get out.

"Come on, let's get inside already." Ash said. Not waiting for Midoriya. Midoriya saw him walking and followed closely behind.

10 minutes later, everyone was in the study hall waiting for the presentation to start. Ash and Midoriya were sat next to each other. And shockingly Kacchan sat next to Midoriya. Ash and Midoriya wasn't expecting this. They saw the girl again and she was sitting far away from them. Not long after they arrived, a blonde haired man appeared on the stage. It's beginning.

"What's up dudes. If you're psyched, let me hear you." The man said. It was dead silent. "Ok, I'm Present Mic and I'm going to give you the run down for the exam."

"Ok here we go." Midoriya muttered.

"There are two parts to this exam. The practical exam and the written exam. The written part is very straight forward so we'll skip over that." Present mic said. There was some laughter from the crowd. "With the practical exam, there are different fields. The cards you received should tell you what field you are assigned to." Ash and Midoriya looked at their cards and saw they were on the same field. Midoriya then looked over and saw Kacchan was on a different field. Kacchan saw this.

"Stop looking at my card, Deku." Kacchan said. Midoriya immediately averted his eyes. Ash was starting to get ticked off with his attitude towards Midoriya. Present Mic continued talking.

"The fields will have a layout of a city on them to make it as realistic as possible. During the exam you will encounter three different type of opponents that are worth different amount of points. Your objective is to defeat these opponents without damaging the city." Present Mic said.

"Excuse me, I have a question." A boy with glasses and blue hair said. This caught everyones attention.

"Yeah, what is it?" Present Mic asked. The boy stood up and held up a bit of paper.

"On here it says there are four opponents that will be on the field. Is this paper wrong? If it is then you should be a shamed of yourself for misleading us." The boy said. Present Mic just sighed.

"It's not wrong. There is a 4th, but this one isn't worth any points. It's more designed for knowing when to run away from the battle." Present Mic said.

"That my be so, but you still should of told us. And you." The boy said looking at Midoriya. "You've been muttering all the way through this. Stop it, it's very annoying. Just because your friends with a celebrity, doesn't mean you can do whatever you want." Ash didn't like he got dragged into it.

"Be careful what you say or who you get involved." Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu said. Sparks coming from its cheeks. The boy saw this along with everyone else and sat back down. Present Mic had to make one thing clear.

"Just in case some of you don't know. Using your quirk against someone else to cause them harm is strictly prohibited and will result in a automatic DQ. So keep that in mind. That's about everything now. Everyone get ready, the exam will begin very shortly." Present Mic said. Everyone got out of their seats and headed out of the doors.

Outside, Ash and Midoriya were waiting outside their assigned field. This was it, the moment of truth.

"Well Ash, this is it. Are you ready?" Midoriya asked. Ash pulled out a pokeball.

"A hero is always ready." Ash said.

**And that's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Next time we see them, we'll see if all that trainings paid off. **

**Thank you for all the support that this story has already got. **

**I'm currently writing the next chapter for Justice For Ash, and after that is finished, I will be writing the next chapter for this. **

**So stick around as 'Start Line' will be up soon. **


	4. Chapter4

Chapter 4

Start Line

_UA High_

Ash, Pikachu and Midoriya were waiting outside of the examination field, along with the rest of the potential students. The practical exam was going to start at any moment now. Everyone was doing last minute stretches. The objective of this exam was to destroy as much robots as possible. It was clear on everyone's faces that their nerves were starting to set in. And Midoriya had the worse case of it.

"I don't know if I can do this Ash." Midoriya panickly said. Starting to mutter under his breath. Ash had to calm him down quick. Ash grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Hey. Relax. There's a lot of other people here that are in a similar situation as you." Ash said. This did calm Midoriya down a bit, enough to stop him muttering.

"Thanks Ash. That did help a bit. I just hope my one for all quirk activates soon." Midoriya said.

"I'm sure it will. Just give it some time." Ash said. Midoriya looked at Ash and had a question regarding this exam.

"Are you using Pikachu for this exam? He is powerful so he can give you a good edge." Midoriya said. Ash looked at him and pulled out a pokeball.

"No, Pikachu will be waiting outside while the exam is happening." Ash said. Pikachu jumped down from his shoulder and stood next to Ash. Midoriya just nodded and looked around again. He then saw the girl who saved him from earlier.

"Ash, look. It's the girl from before." Midoriya said. Getting Ashes attention. Ash looked at Midoriya's direction.

"Oh yeah. She must of had the same field number." Ash said.

"Should I go over there? To say thank you to her?" Midoriya asked. Starting to mutter again. Ash had to stop him.

"Do it. It might put your mind at peace for this exam." Ash said. Midoriya started walking over to her. He was actually going to talk to a girl. Before he could go any further, he felt a hand behind him on his shoulder. Did Ash stop him? He looked behind him and saw it was that blue hair boy from earlier on. He didn't look happy.

"It looks like she's trying to concentrate for this exam. It wouldn't be a good idea to distract her." The boy said. Midoriya didn't mean any harm, he just wanted to say thanks.

"No, I don't want her to lose focus. It's just she helped me ear..." Midoriya was interrupted.

"I don't care. Just stay away from her and just focus for yourself since the odds are stacked against you." The boy said. Midoriya spirit went down when he said that. Before the boy could continue, he felt something on his shoulder. He looked at the feeling and saw an orange claw. He looked up and saw an orange dragon towering over him. He got scared and backed up. Ash walked up beside Charizard.

"My friend just wanted to say thanks to her." Ash said. Looking the boy dead in the eye. The boy had another problem now.

"Hey, you can't use that." He said, pointing at Charizard. "It's suppose to be just you in this exam."

"Yeah, but All Might put in a good word for me and was allowed to use any of my Pokemon." Ash said. Who did he just say?

"Did you just say All Might?" The boy asked. Looking shocked.

"Yeah." Ash said. Some reason, this made the boy mad.

"Just because you know All Might, doesn't mean you can do whatever you want." He said. Ash didn't like what he just said.

"Listen here. I didn't ask him to do that. He done that all by himself. Also this is Charizard. Not that." Ash said. Charizard lifted up his head and let out a stream of fire in the air. Catching the attention of everyone else.

"Look at the size of it."

"It's called a Pokemon?"

"Charizard looks awesome." Ash heard all sorts of comments from each direction. Midoriya just wondered why Ash chose Charizard to hell with the exam.

"Ash, why did you choose Charizard for the exam?" Midoriya asked. People nearby were also interested. Ash looked at Midoriya.

"Because where he is able to travel by air or ground will give multiple advantages. Even though Pidgeot is also able to do that, Pidgeot only has wings while Charizard has both wings and arms. So he can grab onto anything if needed." Ash explained. He really has thought this through. He chose a partner that can pull all sorts of tricks. The girl that Midoriya was approaching was watching the whole thing and had one comment for Charizard.

"Charizard's a lot more bigger in person." She said.

"All right everyone." Everyone looked at the voice and saw it was Present Mic, standing on top of a building. "The exam is about to begin. Just reminders be you start." Ash looked at Midoriya.

"This is it. Are you ready?" Ash asked. Midoriya looked at Ash.

"As I'll ever be." Midoriya said. Still looking nervous.

"Each robot will be worth different amount of points and and a series of judges will be scoring you on other factors as well. And using your quirks against other participants will result in an automatic DQ. And they're off." Present Mic said. What was that? Ash, Midoriya, Pikachu and Charizard looked behind them and saw the doors to the arena opened and everyone was running into it. They were behind.

"Oh no, we've been left behind." Midoriya said.

"Pikachu stay here." Ash said. Pikachu nodded. Then Ash looked at Midoriya and Charizard. "Let's go." Ash ran into the field with Midoriya following and Charizard flying over head. They were surrounded by tall buildings. It really did look like a city in here. Ash and Charizard were up ahead while Midoriya was lagging behind.

"Ash, wait. I can't ke..." Midoriya stopped. Something suddenly came out the side of the building. It was a robot. It looked like one of the one pointers. Ash had to help since he didn't know if Midoriya had his quirk yet. He looked at Charizard.

"Ok Charizard. Use..." Ash was interrupted by something that hit the robot. It looked like a laser. Who did that? They looked at the direction of where the laser came from and saw a blonde boy with his hips forward and hands behind his head. The boy relaxes.

"Sorry boys, but you need to think fast in this exam." The boy said before going somewhere else. He was right. As they were standing there, other participants have already destroyed a number of robots. They need to think of something quick.

"Midoriya get on Charizard now." Ash said. Midoriya didn't know what he was thinking. Charizard landed on the ground.

"Why?" Midoriya asked.

"Without your powers, you're in danger here. At least with you on Charizard, you'll be somewhat safe. Also you might get some points if they see you working together with someone else." Ash said. He did have good points. Without his quirk, he couldn't do anything against the robots. Midoriya reluctantly nodded and got up on Charizard. "Hold on tight." With that, Charizard straight up in the air. Midoriya wasn't expecting it.

"WAHHHH!!!!" Now with Charizard and Midoriya in the air. Ash signalled Charizard to follow. They went along the field. Running by plenty of debris. But it wasn't long until another one point robot suddenly appeared. Ash thought that he wanted to try this one himself. Ash started running towards the robot and made up a aura whip. He flung the whip around the robot and running round the side of the robot. He used the momentum to lift himself off the ground. When he got close enough, he grabbed onto the robots heads. He got on top of it and made up a aura sphere. Ash thrust his hand down, hitting the aura sphere on the robots head and knocking off one of its panels, exposing its circuitry. Ash lifted up his arm again and threw the aura sphere inside. Destroying its insides. The robot shut down and fell to the floor. Ash jumped off of it before it hit the ground. Midoriya couldn't believe how well he handled it. "Incredible." Ash continued on with the field with Midoriya and Charizard following. 2 minutes later, they saw a bigger robot emerge around the corner. This one must be a two pointer. Ash wanted Charizard to have a go next.

"Charizard, bring Midoriya down." Ash said to Charizard. Charizard landed on the ground. "Sorry Midoriya, but he needs to be able to move." Ash said to Midoriya. Midoriya nodded and jumped off of Charizard's back. Ash then looked at Charizard. "Let's show them how it's done." Charizard went straight in the air, ready to fight. "Charizard, use dragon tail." Charizard's tail glowed green and hit the robot of its side. Knocking it into to the ground. "Now use steel wing while it's down." Charizard's wings turned metallic and collided with the robots head. Taking it off of its body. That's another robot down. Midoriya was just shocked at how Charizard was able to easily take down that robot. Before he could think anymore, he saw that same girl running across from a far.

"Ash, look. It's that girl again." Midoriya said. Ash looked over and saw her. She was touching broken parts of robots and they started floating up. She then put her hands together and the parts went towards the ground, landing on top of other robot parts. Will she get points for that? "Well that's one way of doing things."

"Come on, we be..." Ash started saying. when all of a sudden, a giant robot crashed through a building, causing it to collapse. Midoriya just looked in horror. If Ash wasn't here he would be in big trouble. "Midoriya, find some cover." Midoriya looked at Ash. Did he have a plan? Midoriya didn't want to be in the way and ran behind a building. The girl was watching the scene with interest.

"What are they up to?" She asked herself. Ash made an aura whip and threw it at Charizard. Charizard saw the whip and caught it. Charizard yanked the whip and Ash left the ground. Ash reached Charizard and secured himself on Charizard's back.

"Get ready buddy." Ash said. Charizard's eyes was focused on the robot. Ash made a aura sphere and threw it at the robot. It caused some damage but not enough. Ash made another one. It hit and an opening was starting to show. Ash threw one more sphere. It hit and the robots inside was exposed. Ash knew the attack that will finish this robot. "Charizard fire blast." Charizard spat out a fireball and it went inside the robot. Nothing happened for a while yet the robot didn't move. All of a sudden, flames forcefully came out of the robot in five different directions. The fire was massive, it not only caught the attention of this field but all the other fields. That included a short fused blonde boy.

"I can do better." Kacchan said. Going after another robot.

The flames finally died down and the robot just fell to pieces. Charizard landed on the ground and Ash got off of Charizard. Midoriya ran up to the both of them.

"That was amazing. I didn't know you two had that much power." Midoriya said.

"Thanks, I've trained Charizard for a long time so it was only natural for him to be strong." Ash said. Just then, they saw a couple of participants running past them.

"Run, get away." One of them said. Ash and Midoriya saw a lot more running past them. What was going on? The ground started to rumble. Ash and Midoriya looked at each other. This can't be good. A giant robot slowly appeared above the buildings. It plowed through the buildings causing a lot of debris. Midoriya was frozen in fear, that thing was massive. How was he going to take care of this? His quirk still hasn't activated yet. He needed to run, but his feet were stuck to the floor. Ash turned to Midoriya.

"Come on, we got to go." Ash said. Turning round, starting to run. Ash turned round and saw Midoriya still in place. Ash went back. "We need to go." At that point, the boy with glasses ran past them. He looked at them while still sprinting. "Midoriya, that's the robot that's worth nothing. It's no..."

"Help me." Ash stopped. Ash and Midoriya at the voices direction and saw the same girl from earlier trapped under debris. Ash saw the robot fast approaching. She was going to get seriously hurt if he didn't do anything.

"Midoriya, go now. I'll meet you back at the entrance." Ash said. But Midoriya looked like he wasn't listening. Ash didn't have time for this. "Did you hear me?" Midoriya just then crouched down. Ash didn't know what he was doing. "Izuku?" Midoriya suddenly jumped high in the air. What just happened? Did his quirk finally activate? Ash looked on and saw something odd. Midoriya's legs, they were flailing in the air. Did Midoriya hurt himself? It wasn't long until Midoriya had reached the robots height.

"Detroit Smash." Midoriya said. Midoriya hit the robot in the head and knocked it back. Ash watched this. Did he actually see Midoriya take out a giant robot. Then something happened that made Ash worry. The robot was sparking. It was about to explode. Wait a minute, the girl. Ash looked down and saw the robot was too close to the girl. She was going to get caught in the blast. Ash turned to Charizard.

"Catch Midoriya." Ash said. Charizard wasted no time going up in the air. Ash turned round and started running towards the girl. Ash had to be quick, he was still far away from her. As he was running, he saw a big pile of debris in the way. He can't slow down now, he didn't have time. Ash looked round and saw a way over it. Ash conjured up a aura whip and threw it at a street lamp. It wrapped round the lamp. Ash started pulling the aura back inside him, lifting him off the ground. He got rid of the whip. Ash flew over the debris and landed on the other side of it. Ash was nearly there. Ash looked up and saw Charizard has just grabbed Midoriya. That's good. Now he can focus on what he needs to do now. The robot was about to explode any moment now. It's now or never. Ash ran past the girl and put himself between the girl and the robot. Ash looked at the girl. "Keep your head down." It was time. The robot explode. Ash was quick to turn back and put up a barrier in time. The blast hit the barrier. Ash was really straining. The barrier was breaking. Ash had to put a lot more aura into the barrier. But the barrier was still cracking. The girl was watching all of this.

"How is he holding that off?" She asked. She was impressed how he was able to hold back the blast. But something was wrong with Ashes arm. It was burning. And it was slowly spreading to other parts of his body.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ash screamed. It was burning him. But he felt the blast was dying down. But Ash couldn't let up now. If he did, he would be in serious trouble. The fire stopped now. Ash put down the barrier. Ash turned towards the girl. The girl gasped in horror. Most of Ashes body had been badly burnt and the right side of his face had been lightly burnt as well. Ash walked over to the girl and tried to lift the debris off of her.

"Please, don't push yourself. You're already hurt." The girl said. Ash was hurting really badly but he was determined to get her out. Ash used up the last bit of strength he had and freed her. Ash then fell down on the ground to catch his breath. The girl crawled over to him. "That was incredible."

"I did all I could." Ash said. Charizard landed on the ground with Midoriya in his arms. Ash looked at him and saw how badly he was damaged. Both of his legs were limp and his right arm was broken. Midoriya looked at Ash and saw how bad he looked as well. "See that quirk work."

"Yeah." Midoriya said. He then suddenly remembered. "The exam is still going, we ne..."

"Times up." Present Mic voice boomed over. That was it? It was over? Midoriya didn't get any points in the exam.

"No it can't be." Midoriya said. It couldn't be over. He had to do something. But he was exhausted. He used all of his strength in that moment. He passed out in Charizard's arms. The girl ran over to him.

"Is he going to be okay?" She asked. Ash got up from the ground and walked over. He checked over Midoriya.

"He'll be fine. But he's going to need some time to heal himself." Ash said. He saw that his arm and legs were badly damaged and would not be able to function properly for a while. Ash then heard footsteps, he looked round and saw the other participants approaching. "What do they want?" The girl looked at what Ash was looking at and saw the others.

"Dude, that rescue was awesome." One of the boys said.

"Yeah, you two worked in perfect unison." Another boy said. Did him and Midoriya actually work in unison? Some of the girls approached Ash.

"Are you doing okay?" One of the girls asked.

"Your burns look like they hurt." Another said. They are burns. Of course they would be.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's going to take me a while to heal though." Ash said. Ash never had burns before so he had no idea how long it would take to heal.

"Maybe it will leave a scar." One of the girls said.

"Yeah, a scar will look really good on you. Like your cheek scars." Another girl said. Ash touched his cheek. He never knew how he got those scars.

"Ok everyone, move aside." A voice was heard. Everyone looked and saw a elderly short woman with a white lab coat approaching. She walked up next to Charizard and looked up at Midoriya. She then looked at Ash. "Do you think I can see the boy properly?" Ash nodded.

"Charizard, put Midoriya on the ground." Ash said. Charizard lowered himself and laid Midoriya down on the ground. The woman looked him over.

"I don't know how he did it, but he nearly broken his body beyond repair." The woman said. She then somehow stretched her lips and. Wait, did she just kiss Midoriya? Midoriya started glowing green and his limbs were realigning themselves. What was happening?

"That must be recovery girl." Someone in the crowd said. That's a new name for Ash.

"Whose that?" Ash asked. The girl Ash rescued looked at him.

"Recovery girl is one of the more recognised pro heroes. Her quirk speeds up people's recovery time." The girl said. Ash thought that her quirk was incredible. But how powerful was the quirk? Surely there must be a limit.

"Pikachu." Everyone looked down and saw Pikachu approaching Ash.

"Pikachu, it's good to see you buddy." Ash said. Some more comments were coming towards Pikachu.

"Is that a Pokemon too?"

"It's so cute."

"Can it breathe fire too?" Before anyone else could say anything, Recovery Girl reminded everyone.

"Ok come on move along. You still got to do your written exam. Remember?" Recovery Girl said. The crowd almost forgot about the written part and started to leave the field. Recovery Girl turned to Ash. "You and the boy better come to my office so you can rest and recover." Then she started to leave herself. Ash turned to Charizard.

"Charizard, do you mind carrying Midoriya to the office?" Ash asked. Charizard nodded and bent over to pick up Midoriya. Ash looked at the girl. "You better go to the other exam now. Hopefully I'll see you in UA High. Come on guys." Ash started to leave with Pikachu and Charizard following. The girl wanted to thank him so she had to stop him.

"Wait." She said. Ash turned round and looked at her. "Thank you for saving me. Please tell me your name so I know who to look out for when we get to UA." Ash smiled at the girls determination.

"Call me Ash Ketchum. See you at school." Ash said. Now leaving the field.

_Midoriya's Place/1 week later_

Ash and Midoriya were in the living room. Midoriya woke up an hour later after he passed out at the exam. And Recovery Girl also healed Ashes burns. Well, nearly healed. Because Ash used his right arm to put up the barrier. It took most of the damage. And left a scar. It didn't hurt and hes still able to use the arm as normal. But the scar was big. It started from his wrist and ended at his elbow. It didn't cover all of his forearm but it was noticeable. They were in the nurses office for 2 hours before they were allowed to do their written exam. The other students already finished their exams by the time they got there, so it was just them in the room. Since they got home, Ash would only go outside with a long sleeved shirt on. He didn't want anyone take notice of him or his arm. Ash was playing his guitar on the chair. Over the months, he has gotten very good and had learnt how to play a good number of songs. Midoriya had a few plasters on him. He was on the sofa, doing bicep curls with a dumbbell. They knew today was the day that Midoriya was going to receive his letter to see if he got in or not. Inko burst into the room crawling towards the two.

"It's here, Izuku. The letter." Inko said. Ash and Midoriya got up from their seats. Pikachu heard the commotion and ran in, jumping on to Ashes shoulder. Izuku took the letter from her hand and looked at it.

"I'm a little nervous." Izuku said. He didn't think he would be able to open it. Ash put a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll do fine." Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu said. This did calm Izuku down. But he did have a request.

"Do you mind opening it with me? I thought it's only right since you helped a lot." Izuku asked. Ash didn't have a problem with that.

"Sure." Ash said. Before they left the room, Inko had something for Ash.

"Ash, there's a letter for you too." Inko said. A letter for Ash? But he already got a place at UA High. Ash took the letter.

"I wonder what this is about." Ash said. Just looking at the letter.

In Izuku's room, Izuku and Ash were standing at Izuku's desk. Izuku holding out his letter.

"Okay, it's time." Midoriya said. Trying to open the letter. He struggled for a couple of seconds before he ripped it in half. A disc fell down on the desk. As soon as it stood still, a holographic screen appeared in front of the screen. And on the screen was All Might in his quirk form. "It's All Might."

"What's he doing there?" Ash asked.

"Hello young Midoriya. I bet you are surprised to see me. Well, you are looking at the newest teacher at UA High." All Might is now a teacher? When did this happen? "You have recently took part in the UA Exam and the school has made their decision." All Might said. Midoriya stiffened himself. What was the result. "With your written exam, you only just passed that. But I'm afraid that it was the practical exam that was a problem for you." Midoriya started getting his hopes down. "It was only at the end of the exam that you destroyed only one robot. And unfortunately that robot wasn't worth any points. So you gained no points there." Midoriya looked down at the floor, almost about to cry. Ash was about to comfort him until. "But then something happened." They heard All Might day. They both looked at the screen. "Please watch this VT that took place after the exam." The screen suddenly showed the girl from the exam.

"It's her." Midoriya said.

"I wonder if she got through." Ash wondered.

"Pikapi." Pikachu said.

"You know that boy with the really messy green hair?" She asked Present Mic. She was talking about Midoriya.

"She talking about me." Midoriya said.

"Is it possible take some of my points and give it to him? I know he didn't score very well on the field. But he risked his life to save me from the robot. I just think it's unfair someone doesn't get in after doing something like that." She said. The video paused and All Might appeared again.

"It's always important to save anyone in danger. It is also important to leave an ever lasting impression with them too. She was willing to give up her points for you." All Might said. Was she really willing to do that? Then the video continued.

"You don't need to worry. He did really well actually." Present Mic said. What was that? All Might appeared again.

"During the exam, there were a panel of judges watching the exam. Secretly giving extra points to people. And they all agreed. After your rescue and working with someone else." All Might said. A picture of Midoriya riding Charizard appeared on the screen. "You were able to gain enough points to get a passing grade." Did that mean? "Young Midoriya, welcome to the heroes academia." Midoriya actually did it. He was in. The screen disappeared.

"Alright, Midoriya. We're going to UA High." Ash said.

"Pipikachu." Pikachu said. Ash held out his hand for a high five.

"Yeah." Midoriya said. Hitting Ashes hand. Completing the high five. They both put their hands down. "You ready to open yours?" Ash forgot he had a letter as well.

"Oh, yeah." Ash said. He brought up his letter and broke the seal. Another disc landed on the desk and another holographic screen came up with All Might on.

"Ash, first of all. Me and the teachers were all very impressed with your performance during the exam. You used your surroundings to your advantage and communicated clearly with your Pokemon." All Might said. Ash felt really good. Knowing he had positive feedback from the judges. "Now we normally don't send out letters to students that already have a place in school, but somethings had happened." What things? "First watch this video." The girl appeared on the screen again.

"It's her again." Ash said.

"And you know that boy who protected me from the fire? Ash Ketchum. He got hurt really badly during the exam. Is there anyway I can find where he lives just so I know he's ok?" She asked. Midoriya was red in the face with jealousy.

"She knows your name?" He asked.

"Yeah she asked while you were passed out." Ash explained.

"I'm sorry but we can't give out sensitive information like that. But you'll be able to see him at school so you can see how he is in a few months." Present Mic said. Did she get in? All Might appeared on the screen again.

"Through your actions, you made a reliable ally. Even though you took some damage. You did everything you could to protect her. You truly have a heart of a hero." All Might said. Ash rub his right forearm, knowing the damage he was talking about. "But during the exam something happened." What? "Someone managed to get their phone into the field. And record your rescue and put it up online." Someone recorded him? Ash wasn't happy. "We have identified the individual and he was disqualified for breach of data protection." At least the guy had been punished then. "And we are trying our best to get the video down. But people are reuploading the clip all the time. I'm sorry there isn't much more we can do. But at least people will now know your true strength of your quirk."

"It's not a quirk." Ash said.

"Keep on training and I will see you in a few months." All Might said. The screen disappeared. Ash looked glum.

"Great, I have to go through all this again." Ash said.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said looking defeated.

_Ashes room/The day before UA High_

Ash was standing in the middle of his room. He was wearing grey clothing with a white shirt and red tie. He was in the UA High uniform. Pikachu jumped up on his shoulder. Ash looked at Pikachu.

"Ready to become heroes buddy?" Ash asked.

"Pika." Pikachu happily replied.

**And that's it for this chapter. I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ash and Midoriya had a very interesting exam day. **

**The movie 'Two Heroes' will be apart of this story. That arc will spread between 3-5 chapters. But the arc is in the later chapters. But I hope you will like my version of the movie.**

**Thank you to everyone that supports this story. **

**I'm currently writing the next chapter of Justice for Ash. But then afterwards I'll be working on the next chapter for this story. **

**How is Ash and Midoriya going to handle their first day of school. And how will they interact with the other students. You'll only find out when 'What I Can Do For Now' comes here. **


	5. Chapter5

Chapter 5

What I Can Do For Now

_Dagobah Beach/Last Night Before UA High_

Ash and Midoriya were standing in the middle of the sandy beach. All Might messaged the boys saying he wanted to talk to them before they started school tomorrow. It must of been important since it was late at night. Ash felt really comfortable at the beach since he does train here everyday with his pokemon. Midoriya would join him later on since he does need to do other things during the day. Since he was on the beach and it was late at night, Ash was wearing a short sleeve shirt. Fully revealing the scar on his right forearm. He thought since there wouldn't be much people out, that it wouldn't hurt. All Might already knew about the scar since Ash told him through text. Ash left Pikachu at home with Inko since school started tomorrow. But that's a point. Time was getting on and All Might still wasn't there.

"I wonder where he is?" Ash asked. Midoriya looked round the beach trying to find him.

"I don't know. But we can't stay out for too long." Midoriya said. Midoriya knew how important sleep was. And with the first day of school tomorrow, him and Ash needed plenty of it.

"I'm glad you two can make it." They both turned round and saw the quirkless formed All Might standing there. "Sorry I kept you waiting but I appreciate the effort."

"What's this about All Might?" Midoriya asked.

"Yeah, we start hero class in the morning. I thought you would want us to get plenty of rest before tomorrow." Ash said. All Might wanted to reassure them.

"Trust me this won't take long." All Might said. He looked at Ash first. "How's everything been going since the video surfaced?" He was referring to the leaked rescue video.

"Honestly. I don't know. The only time I'm out of the house is to train down here on the beach." Ash admitted. All Might might know the reason.

"Is it because of your arm?" All Might asked. Ash looked at his arm and said nothing. "Ash, you can't let that get in the way of your life. Do you still have that sleeve?" Ash recently brought a arm sleeve that only exposes the fingers. He wanted to take no chances whenever he's out in public.

"Yeah." Ash said.

"Ash, I'm not going to force you to do anything. But please do try more to get out more and interact with people. It is this way that you know what kind of hero you want to be. And eventually they will see past the scar on your arm and see you as their guardian." All Might said. Ash really took everything to heart. He did want to help the people that's around him. But it be hard for people to trust him if he never shows his face. Also guardian. That had a nice ring to it.

"I will do. Thank you All Might." Ash said. All Might nodded and looked at Midoriya. "Young Midoriya, I can already tell you come a long way since acquiring one for all. That's how you passed the exam. But your work isn't done yet." Midoriya was confused by this statement.

"What do you mean by that?" Midoriya asked.

"Even though you can access your quirk. You still don't know how to control it. Which causes you serious backlash." All Might said. Midoriya didn't like the aftermath of the quirk. But All Might doesn't get any injuries with his quirk. What's his secret?

"Please don't tell me this will happen to me all the time." Midoriya said. All Might wanted to ease his mind.

"No, you won't. Your body is still getting used to the quirk that's all. And I had the same problem." All Might said. This surprised the boys.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Yes." All Might said. "But I had a trick. I had an image in my head. With this image I managed to keep my quirk contained. You need to find a image that most suits your current situation." Midoriya thinks he knows what All Might was saying.

"So you're saying like imagine an egg in a microwave." Midoriya happily said. Ash nearly fell to the floor in embarrassment and All Might coughed out some blood. That's the image he's going with? All Might decided to drop it and come back to it later.

"Good." All Might said. He looked at his watch. "Oh, is that the time? You two better get to bed now. You need sleep for tomorrow." If All Might said that, it must of been going on.

"Ok, we'll see you later on All Might." Ash said.

"Yeah thank you All Might." Midoriya said. Ash and Midoriya turned and ran towards home. And All Might just stood there, staring at them. There they are, future heroes.

_Midoriya's Place/School Day_

Midoriya had just came out of his room with his school uniform on. He managed to get some sleep last night, but he woke up early just out of pure excitement. Midoriya went to knock on Ashes room but saw a note on the door. He read the note and nodded in understanding. Midoriya then made his way to the front door.

"Bye mum. I'm going to school now." Midoriya said. Inko came into view and walked up to Izuku.

"Wait a moment, shouldn't you wait for Ash?" Inko asked. It looks like that see didnt see the note.

"Ash is down at the beach training. He said he was going to meet me at school. Also he had all his pokemon with him as well." Izuku said. Inko nodded in understanding.

"Ok, well good luck and have a good first day at school." Inko said to her son.

"Thank you mum. I'll see you later tonight. Bye." Izuku said. He opened the door and left the apartment.

_Dagobah Beach_

It was a really sunny day, considering it's still early in the morning. And the sky was clear blue with no signs of clouds. In the sky, Pidgeot and Charizard we're flying through the sky practicing better aerial movements. Pikachu, Lycanroc and Snorlax were running along the sandy beach to increase their stamina. Ash and Greninja were swimming in the water. Ash found out that swimming was the more effective cardio workout with the resistance of the water going against him. Ash got back up on the shore and dried himself off with a towel quickly. Ash then looked at the time on his phone.

"I better call everyone back." Ash said. He turned to the Pokemon. "HEY GUYS! TIMES UP!" The Pokemon heard him and came running/flying up to him. "Is everyone ready?" They all cried happily. "Ok, let's become heroes."

_UA High_

Midoriya was walking along the schools hallway. He couldn't believe it. He was actually in UA High. The same school that taught his idol, All Might. But he was nervous as well. He didn't know who his classmates are. Will he like them? Will they like him?

"If I'm in the same class as Kacchan then that could be a problem." Midoriya said. Then he remembered someone else. "Same goes for that guy back at the exam." Midoriya then reached his classroom, 1-A. This was it now. He was going to learn how to be a hero. He reached for the door handle and grabbed it. "Here we go." Midoriya pulled the door opened and to his horror, the two people he was dreading to see was in his classroom. Kacchan was sitting with his feet up on his desk, not looking bothered. While the blue haired boy with glasses was yelling at him.

"Get your feet off the desk. Don't you have any respect for your class?" The boy asked. But he didn't get an answer. It was just then that the boy noticed the door opened and saw Midoriya in the doorway. "You." He said. Then he started walking over to Izuku. Midoriya was starting to panic. What was going happen? The boy stood in front of him. "I owe you an apology." The boy bowed down in front of him. Midoriya was confused. The boy got back up. "You somehow knew there were rescue points and defeating that robot would be the best option. That was a clever tactic." Midoriya didn't know where he got that idea from but he was going to take it.

"Thanks." Midoriya said. With a nervous smile.

"My name is Tenya Iida. And I hope we can work alongside each other." Tenya said. Midoriya was happy to hear this.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya, I would like that very much." Midoriya said. But he didn't know someone was coming up behind him.

"Hi there." A girl said. Midoriya jumped in shock and looked behind him. He saw it was the girl from the exam. So she did get through. He was relieved about that. "Sorry did I scare you?"

"A little bit but no harm done." Midoriya said. Scratching the back of his head.

"That's good. We never actually got each other's names. I'm Ochaco Uraraka." Ochaco said. Midoriya was glad that he finally knew her name.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Izuku Midoriya." Midoriya said. Ochaco then looked around in the classroom. Midoriya noticed this. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Didn't Ash pass the exam?" Ochaco asked. That must be who she was looking for. She did say back in that video that she wanted to thank him. Tenya might have an idea of who they were talking about.

"Is Ash that boy with, What did he call it? Charizard?" Tenya asked. The orange fire Pokemon left a impact on Tenyas memory. Midoriya thought it might be a good thing to clear things up.

"Yes that's him. He'll be here soon. He said he was training at a nearby beach before coming to school." Midoriya said. When they both heard this. They were impressed that he got up so early just to do that.

"It sounds like me and him would get on." Tenya said. He too would also exercise before starting the day as well.

"Well, I hope he ge..." Ochaco was interrupted by a angry voice.

"How the hell did you get here?" They looked over and saw Kancchan approaching them. Kacchan looked Midoriya in the eyes. "Did you cheat Deku?"

"No I didn't cheat. I got through fair and square." Midoriya said. But Kacchan didn't believe it.

"Don't you dare lie to me." Kacchan said. Becoming more threaten. Tenya decided to step in.

"That's enough. That exam was heavily surveillanced. There was no way any form of cheating could have happened." Tenya said. Kacchan looked at Tenya.

"You stay out of this nerd." Kacchan said. Then he looked back at Midoriya. "As for you." He grabbed Midoriya by his shirt and held him in place. "You better stay out of my way or I will beat you down Deku." Midoriya was frightened for his life. Kacchan was being serious about hurting him. Before anyone could do anything. A hand grabbed on to Kacchans arm and twisted it, which freed Midoriya. Kacchans arm was being held behind him and then the attacker pressed his foot against him. Making him crash into the ground. Kacchan quickly turned over and saw Ash standing with the others.

"That's not a good first impression for class." Ash said. Kacchan got off of the floor and looked straight at Ash.

"You bastard. I will turn you to dust." Kacchan said. Mini explosions appeared on his hands. Showing he was ready to fight. Ash held out his hand and produced an aura sphere.

"I can take you down in three moves." Ash said. Looking him dead in the eyes. Kacchan was now second guessing his situation. He knew what this guy was capable of. He thought now wasn't the time so he relaxes himself.

"Just watch your back and stay out of my way." Kacchan said taking his seat at his desk again. Ash dissolved the sphere and looked at Midoriya.

"You okay?" Ash asked. Midoriya was just relieved that it was over.

"Yeah, thanks Ash." Midoriya said. Both parties that were watching were amazed how he handled the situation.

"Even though I think there was a better way of doing it. I do respect the way you stopped it from escalating." Tenya said. Ash looked at Tenya and thought why was he being so friendly now.

"Thank you. Sorry I don't know your name." Ash said.

"Tenya Iida. And it is good to see you again." Tenya said. Ochaco wanted to talk to Ash now.

"You were so amazing then Ash." Ochaco said. Ash looked at her and remembered who she was.

"Hey, it's nice to see you again. How are you doing now?" Ash asked. He wanted to know if she was okay after the exam.

"Yeah I'm fine, I didn't have any injuries. I'm Ochaco by the way." Ochaco said.

"It's nice to finally know your name." Ash said. Midoriya had a question.

"Ash where are your Pokemon? I thought Pikachu would be with you." Midoriya said. Ash was going to bring them inside but he saw something.

"As I was coming in. I saw a nice open field with a nice big tree. So I told my Pokemon to wait around there. They're also looking after my guitar as well." Ash said. He wanted to make sure his pokemon got as much fresh air as possible.

"Is Charizard there?" Tenya asked.

"Yeah I would really like to see him again." Ochaco said excitedly. Ash was happy that people wanted to get to know his pokemon better.

"Yeah we can see them af..." Ash was cut off.

"OH WOW! ITS YOU!" They looked over and saw a pink skinned girl with horns running up to Ash. "Your the boy who stopped two villains and saved someone on those viral videos." She said. Some of the other students heard this and instantly recognises him. And a small crowd started to gather.

"It is him."

"This is so cool."

"Have you got your animals with you?" Ash heard all of this. It seems their interested in his pokemon as well.

"My Pokemon are outside. I was just saying that I was going to show them my Pokemon later on today. If you want you lot can come as well." Ash said. This excited everyone in the group.

"That be so awesome."

"I really want to see that giant bird."

"I can't wait." Ochaco wanted to get to talk to Ash quickly.

"Ash." Ochaco started. Ash looked at her. "Thank you for saving me back at the exam. And Midoriya." This caught Midoriya's attention. "I want to thank you too."

"It's no problem Ochaco." Midoriya said.

"Yeah. We're just glad you were save." Ash said. But Ochaco still felt uneasy.

"But you both got really hurt because of me." Ochaco said. Both the boys wanted to ease her mind.

"Ochaco, it's was our choice in the situation." Midoriya said.

"Yeah, so there's no need to worry about the past." Ash said. This made Ochaco feel better. Then the pink girl had a question for Ash.

"But in that rescue video, you were really burnt. Are you sure you are okay after that?" The pink girl asked. Ash subconsciously grabs his right forearm.

"I'm getting better." Ash said. Ochaco noticed Ashes movement. Was there something he wasn't telling them. Before anyone could ask anything else. A tall man stood at the doorway.

"Ok everyone." Ash and Midoriya looked behind them and saw a man standing in the doorway. "Take a seat." The man tiredly said. Everyone was quick to take a desk. The man slowly walked over to his desk. "Now get up and get you PE uniforms on. Our class is outside today." Really? Tenya shot his hand up so he can speak.

"Excuse me. If we are having class outside, then why did we have to sit down?" Tenya asked. But the teacher didn't give an answer.

"I'll be waiting outside." The teacher said. He walked out of the room. Everyone got out of their seats and went to the door. Midoriya quickly caught Ash.

"Are you sure you're okay changing in front of everyone?" Midoriya asked. Ash knew something like this might happen.

"Don't worry, I got my sleeve on so nobody will see it." Ash said. Unknowing to them, Ochaco had just heard their conversation. What sleeve? Is Ash hiding something?

_Outside UA High_

Ash was the last one coming out of the changing room. He wanted to make sure no one saw the scar in case the sleeve fell off. Ash reached outside where everyone else was already there. Midoriya saw him.

"Ash there you are." Midoriya said. He was with Ochaco and Tenya. Ash walked over to them. Ochaco immediately saw the sleeve on his right arm.

"Why are you wearing that Ash?" Ochaco asked. Pointing at the sleeve. Ash didn't want to say much about the sleeve just in case he gives out too much information.

"It's personal." Ash simply said. Ochaco knee he was lying and not telling her something. But Tenya quickly jumped in.

"Say no more. Everyone are allowed their secrets." Tenya said. It was just then a yellow mouse caught sight of Ash.

"Pikachu." All the students looked round and saw Pikachu running up to Ash. Pikachu jumped up on to Ashes shoulder.

"Pikachu, it's good to see you too." Ash said. It's at this point all but a few students gathered round Ash to see Pikachu.

"He looks so cute." An invisible girl said.

"His names Pikachu?" A short purple head boy asked.

"What does Pikachu do?" A dark hair girl asked. Ash was more then happy to answer.

"Pikachu is a electric type. He's also my very first Pokemon." Ash said. One of the students was thrilled to hear this.

"Electric, me and him will get on just fine." A blonde boy said. But the class was going to get more surprises.

"Rarr." They all heard a bark and they only saw a blur colliding into Ash. Pikachu jumped off in time before Ash fell to the ground. Now they can see a orange wolf with rocks in its mane showing Ash affection.

"Lycanroc. Stop it, that tickles." Ash said. Unable to stop laughing. The students were surprised at the new arrival.

"Wow, he looks awesome." A buff guy said. Ash looked at the sky and saw more of his friends coming.

"You think this is awesome. You're about to see the rest of them." Ash said. Gesturing to the sky. Everyone looked up and saw a dragon and bird coming in for a landing. As they were landing, the students caught sight of a frog on the roof of a building. The frog did a forward flip and landed on the ground while the flying Pokemon landed behind the frog.

"Lax." Everyone heard a grunt from behind the building. A large big belly Pokemon came round the corner of the building, with the teacher walking beside him. The teacher had Ashes guitar on his shoulder. The teacher walked up to Ash.

"I believe this is yours." The teacher said. Handing Ash back his guitar. Ash took it.

"Thanks." Ash said. But Ash was wondering something. "Sir, what are you doing with my Pokemon?"

"Since they are a part of your team. I need to see what they are capable of. Your Pokemon can be involved with the lessons when they are outside." The teacher said. Ash didn't know that his pokemon were allowed to join in. Was this an actual thing? Or was the teacher just interested in the Pokemon like everyone else? "Follow me and we can begin." The teacher started walking away and everyone followed. Two of the girls came up from behind Ash and walked beside him.

"So do you actually play the guitar?" A girl with jack leads ear lobes asked. It was only now that Ash noticed them.

"Yeah. I've been playing for over a year now." Ash said.

"Do you know any songs on there?" A girl with dark green hair asked. Ash was trying to be modest about his answer.

"I know a few songs." Ash said. Midoriya heard his response and decided to chime in.

"He actually knows a lot of songs and made them all himself. They are really good." Midoriya said. Ash didn't want to have much attention towards him but Midoriya couldn't help himself. "What was that one song you played the other night?" Ash knew which one he was talking about.

"Are you talking about 'Go The Distance'? Ash asked. Midoriya and Inko are the only people that have heard Ash play. And Midoriya always liked hearing the new songs Ash comes up with.

"Yeah. I never heard that song before. But you clearly put a hiding message in it." Midoriya said. After all this time, Ash has never once told anyone that he's from another world. And most of the time he was home sick. And the most upsetting thing was that by now, everyone he ever knew had most probably moved on by now. He didn't know what his mum was going through, but she must of had a tough time.

"Yeah, that song really hits home for me." Ash said. After the high praise, the girls were eager to hear it.

"Maybe you can play it later today?" The jack lead girl asked.

"Yeah, it would be a great end to the day." The green haired girl said. Ash didn't want to disappoint them but he never played out in public before.

"I'll have to see. I might not be good enough for public performances." Ash said. The teacher stopped in his tracks and turned around. They were at a pitching range.

"Today I will be testing you to see how good you quirks are." The teacher said. This confused a lot of the students.

"Excuse me. Wasn't the exam we did before suppose to assess our quirks?" Ochaco asked. The teacher wanted to make things clear so the students knew how serious this lesson is.

"That was a panel of judges. This is me. With the school that your in and the course that your on, we have no time to babysit anyone." The teacher said. He then pulled out a ball with a band around it. "Bakugo." This caught the boys attention. "You scored the highest in the exam. I want you to throw this." He threw the ball to Bakugo. Bakugo caught it and walked up to the pitching area. "Use your quirk when you throw." Bakugo had a smirk on his face.

"GO TO HELL!" Bakugo shouted as he threw the ball. He let out a massive explosion to give the throw a bit more force. The ball was soaring through the air. The students couldn't believe what they were seeing. The ball finally landed and the teacher looked at his device.

"Over 700m." The teacher said. Everyone was shocked after hearing the result. Bakugo looked at Ash dead in the eye.

"That will happen to you soon." Bakugo threatened Ash. Bad idea. The Pokemon put Ash in the centre of a protective circle and gave Bakugo a death glare. The teacher knew he had to lay down the grounds rules.

"While you are on school grounds, you are allowed to use your quirks as often as you like. But unless you're permitted, you are not allowed to use your quirk to harm other students." The teacher said mainly looking at Bakugo. Bakugo stood down and the teacher continued. "Before you came here, you were not allowed to use your quirks anywhere. Your quirks can enchance your performance if used properly. So we are going to see if you are worth my time. And a little warning. The one who gives a poor performance will be expelled." Expelled? On the first day? This really put pressure on everyone now. "We'll come back to the pitch later. Let's see how you are on the track." The teacher said. Everyone is around the track and Bakugo and the dark green haired girl were at the start line. "On your mark, get set, go." As soon as the word was given, Bakugo exploded to the other side of the track. The teacher looked at the timer. "Just over 2 seconds." 5 seconds later the girl crossed the line. "Ok, next." This kept on going, when Midoriya was up. He did not use his quirk so he had one of the worst scores. Eventually it was Ashes turn. Ash got up to the start. "Wait a minute." Ash looked at the teacher. "Pick one of you pokemon to run along with you." Ash looked at his pokemon and saw a few he had in mind. He then made a decision.

"Lycanroc, wanna have another race?" Ash asked. Lycanroc barked happily and ran up to Ash, getting ready to run.

"Ok. On your mark, get set, go." The teacher said. Ash and Lycanroc immediately took off and were already halfway to the finish line. Everyone couldn't believe it. He was really fast without his quirk. Ash and Lycanroc crossed the finish line together.

"Good work buddy." Ash said. Smoothing Lycanroc's head. The teacher looked at the time.

"2 and a half seconds." The teacher said. How fast? He was just behind Bakugo? And without using his quirk? How did he do that? Midoriya came up to Ash.

"Well Done Ash. Looks like all that trainings really paying off." Midoriya said. But one of the students let a thought out.

"I really wanted to see how fast that bird was though." The student said. Ash looked at the group and had a good way to show why he left Pidgeot out.

"The reason I didn't pick Pidgeot is because it would be no competion." Ash said. This confused the students.

"You beat Pidgeot too?" One of them asked.

"No, he beats everyone quite easily." Ash said. The students still didn't get it. So Ash thought to just show them. "Pidgeot can you show them please?" Pidgeot spread his wings and started flying off the ground. The next thing everyone knew, Pidgeot was on the other side of the field. The class didn't know what to say.

"Less then a second." The teacher said. What? Everyone was thinking what else can Ashes Pokemon do. "Come on lets keep on moving." As the day went on, they class endured a lot more tests like standing long jumps and grip strength. It was nearly the end of the day and they were back at the pitching range. Since Bakugo already threw he didn't need to throw again. Everyone had taken their turns and did alright. It was Ashes turn.

"Good luck Ash." Midoriya said as Ash walked up to the pitch.

"You can do it." Tenya said. Everyone was given supporting voices, but one.

"You're pathetic." Bakugo said. Everyone looked at him while Ash wasn't looking at him.

"Bakugo that's not nice." Ochaco said. Bakugo didn't care.

"He is. I bet he used to get picked on when he was younger." Bakugo said.

"Bakugo, shut up." The pink girl said. Ash was about ready to throw.

"I bet you used to have a nickname. What was it? Bash head? Pea brain? Ashy boy?" Bakugo mocked. Ash froze still and the ball dropped from his hand. Ash just suddenly remembered Gary, Misty, Brock, his all his friends, his pokemon, Professor Oak, his mum, home. Ash hung his head low and tears were hitting the ground. It was visible to everyone.

"Ash?" The dark haired girl asked. Ash just started walking away. Why was he doing this?

"Ash where are you going?" Midoriya asked.

"I want to be alone." Ash sadly said. But the teacher wanted him to stay.

"Ash, get back here or you will fail." The teacher said.

"I don't care." Ash said. Still walking away. Ochaco turned to Bakugo with a angry look.

"What is your problem?" Ochaco asked. Bakugo just smirked.

"Like I said, he's pathetic. Doesn't have what it takes to be a hero." Bakugo said. Looking satisfied with what he did. Out of nowhere a thunderbolt struck him. He fell to the ground when it ended. Everyone saw Pikachu was the attacker.

"Pika." Pikachu said as him and Ashes other Pokemon followed Ash. The invisible girl looked down at Bakugo.

"Serves you right." She said. The teacher seen enough for today.

"Ok, that's enough. Get change and go home. Be back tomorrow." The teacher said. Then he walked away. Most of the class started going to the changing room, but a few had other ideas.

"I need to find Ash first. I never seen him this upset." Midoriya said. The others wanted to help.

"I'm coming with." Ochaco said.

"Me too." Tenya said.

"I'll come." The dark green haired girl said.

"Count me in." The pink girl said. Midoriya liked that he had some extra help.

"Thank you. Come on we got to go." Midoriya said as he started running. The others followed behind him. They had been searching around the school grounds for 20 minutes but found no sign of Ash. "Where is he?"

"Could he have gone home?" Tenya asked.

"No, I don't think he would of yet." Midoriya said. They were starting to give up. But then they heard a sound from the distance. It was a guitar. They looked at the direction and saw Ashes Pokemon gathered around a tree. More then likely Ash was up in the tree. They started to walk over to the tree.

_I have often dreamed of a far off place  
Where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me, _

Someone started to sing. Who was that?

"Is that Ash?" The dark green haired girl asked.

"I don't know, I never heard him sing before." Midoriya said.

_Where the crowds would cheer, when they see my face. __And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be._

_I'll be there someday, I can go the distance_

_I will find my way if I can be strong_

_I know every mile would be worth my while  
When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong_

They reached the bottom of the tree and saw Ash up in the tree looking at the sky. It looked like he was in another world while he was singing.

_Down an unknown road to embrace my fate  
Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you  
And a thousand years would be worth the wait  
It might take a lifetime but somehow I'll see it through_

_And I won't look back, I can go the distance  
And I'll stay on track, no I won't accept defeat  
It's an uphill slope  
But I won't loose hope, 'till I go the distance  
And my journey is complete, oh yeah_

_But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part  
For a hero's strength is measured by his heart, oh_

_Like a shooting star, I will go the distance  
I will search the world, I will face its harms  
I don't care how far, I can go the distance  
'Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms_

_I will search the world, I will face its harms  
'Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms_

The song was over and Ash still hadn't noticed the audience he gained. Until now.

"Wow." The pink girl said. Ash looked down and saw some of his classmates with his pokemon. He must of been singing a bit too loudly.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't think I was playing that loud." Ash said. He jumped down from the tree and started putting the guitar away into his case.

"Ash that was amazing." Uraraka said.

"Yeah, where did you learn to sing like that?" Midoriya asked. This next part was going to shock them.

"Actually that was my first time I tried to sing." Ash admitted. His classmates thought he must be lying.

"But that was like a record label worthy performance." Tenya said. All the praise was lifting up Ashes spirit.

"Thank you. It's nice of you to say." Ash said. Finally putting the guitar in the case and stood up. The green haired girl walked forward.

"Ash, why did you get upset back there?" The girl asked. Ash knew this question coming but he couldn't explain his situation with them.

"It's complicated. But it doesn't matter since it looks like I won't be back tomorrow." Ash said. At this point everyone remembered what the teacher said.

"I'm sure we can come up with a case so you can stay in school." Tenya said. Ash liked that these people were willing to go the extra mile. But was it too much?

"Thank you for what you are trying to do but I don't want you guys to get in trouble over this." Ash said. They were about to say something but Ash cut them off. "Look, I'll try to find a way back, and while I'm doing that, you lot can focus on being heroes." They didn't like the idea of not going to school with him again. The pink girl stepped in front of Ash.

"Have you got a pen and paper?" The pink girl asked. Ash had to think for a second before he remembered he had a notepad and pen in his bag. Ash opened his bag and looked through it. He found what he was looking for and handed it to the girl. She took it and wrote something down. "I hope you do come back. But if you don't, I'd like to hang out with you. You seem like a cool dude." She handed the paper back to Ash and he looked at it. It's her name and number.

"Thanks, Mina Ashido. I'll be sure to text you tonight so you got my number." Ash said.

"Make sure you do." Ashido said. The other girl walked to the two of them and looked at Ash.

"Did you want my number too?" She asked. Ash couldn't see the harm in that.

"Sure." Ash said. He handed the paper and pen to the girl. She wrote down her name and number. She handed the note back to Ash. "Thank you, Tsuyu Asui."

"Call me Sui. All my friends does." Sui said. Ash smiled at the response.

"You got it Sui. I'll text you too tonight." Ash said. Uraraka and Tenya came up.

"You might as well take our numbers as well." Tenya said. He grabbed the pen and paper from Ash and wrote down his details. He then passed it to Uraraka and she wrote down her details. She handed back the paper to Ash.

"Call anytime." Uraraka said. Ash couldn't believe he made so much friends on the first day of school. "Sorry to say this but it is getting." Ash understood.

"Say no more. We should really get changed and head back home." Ash said. He then looked at his pokemon. "Stay here, I'll be back out soon." The Pokemon replied and the students headed for the locker rooms.

_Midoriya's Place_

"Can you do the song again please?" Inko asked. Ash and Midoriya got back from school an hour ago. Izuku told his mum what happened in school and what the teacher said. Inko said that if they do expell Ash then she would give the school an earful. Izuku also told her about the song Ash played. As soon as she heard that Ash sang the song, she begged him to play it again.

"I happy to play the song again. But I don't think I can sing it like I did." Ash said. Trying to make any excuse not to sing again.

"If you did it once, then you can do it again." Inko said. Ash was losing the battle and looked at Izuku for support.

"Izuku?" Ash asked.

"She won't give up Ash, you might as well play it for her." Midoriya said. Ash looked defeated. He had to do the song again, but he had a condition.

"Ok, I'll do it. But can we eat first before I play?" Ash asked. They have been waiting for dinner to be ready. Which should actually be ready now.

"Sure, I better go get the food now anyway." Inko said. She got up from the sofa and went in the kitchen. As she left, Ashes phone went off. He reached in his pocket and looked at it. It was a message from Sui.

_Hey Ash. Are you feeling any better now? We can talk whenever you want to. And I want to hear the rest of your songs. _

Ash was about to reply back but another message came through. It was from Ashido.

_Hero, songwriter. Is there anything you can't do? ;)_

Midoriya looked at Ash and saw him on his phone. Has someone from UA already message him?

"Is everything ok Ash?" Izuku asked. Ash looked at Midoriya.

"Yeah, it's just Sui and Ashido messaging me." Ash said. Izuku smiled at Ashes response. He was happy Ash has perked up now.

"You'd probably be getting a message from Tenya and Uraraka soon." Izuku said. As he said that, there was a knock on the door. This alerted both the boys. "Or maybe a home visit." Izuku joked. "Who can that be?"

"I don't know." Ash said as he stood up. "I'll go answer it. Pikachu." Pikachu came running out of Ashes room and jumped up on Ashes shoulder as Ash reached the door. Ash opened the door and he couldn't believe who it was.

"All Might?" Ash asked. In the doorway was the quirkless form of All Might.

"Ash, we need to talk."

**And that ends the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. But major questions left hanging. Why is All Might there? Is Ash expelled? And how will Ashes interaction with Bakugo change now? **

**If anyone got a update alert earlier on, that was my mistake. I was trying to modify one of the chapters. But ended up uploading the same chapter again. But everything has been sorted now. **

**As soon as I am done with the new chapter with Justice for Ash, I'll be working on the next chapter on here. And the next chapter is a two parter. **

**But what's happening in the next chapter? All Mights first lesson? Mock heroes vs villains battles? It seems a lots going on in 'Deku vs Kacchan.' **


	6. Chapter6

Chapter 6

Deku Vs Kacchan

_Midoriya's Place_

Ash was standing at the doorway with the quirkless form of All Might in front of him.

"I said we need to talk." All Might said. Ash didn't know what he wanted to talk about.

"What's this about?" Ash asked. Ash thought All Might would be here to talk to Midoriya so he was surprised he just wants to talk to him.

"It's about what happened at school today." All Might said. Ash sort of knew that this was coming up. But someone else made their presence known.

"AH! All Might's at my house." Midoriya exclaimed. This sudden outburst made both Ash and All Might feel uncomfortable.

"Hey, Midoriya." All Might said. Midoriya came up to the door.

"What are you doing here?" Midoriya asked All Might. All Might didn't want to be rude but he really needed to talk to Ash quickly.

"I'm here to talk with Ash. Ash do you mind if we talk outside?" All Might asked. Ash could tell he needed to talk with him fast since his hero duties might come up at any point.

"Sure." Ash said. Ash then turned to Pikachu on his shoulder. "Pikachu, stay here with Midoriya." Pikachu complied and jumped onto Midoriya's shoulder. Midoriya scratched underneath Pikachu's chin.

"Come on Pikachu, we can help mum with the dinner." Midoriya said.

"Pika." Pikachu said. Midoriya walked towards the kitchen. Ash went outside the place and closed the door behind him. Now he can find out what's going on.

"So I take it Mr. Aizawa told you what happened." Ash said. All Might didn't just hear about it though.

"No Ash, I was watching you all." All Might said. But Ash still didn't know why All Might was here since he failed.

"But it doesn't matter now since I'm no longer a student now." Ash said. All Might was about to give him some good news.

"Ash, you're not expelled." All Might said. Ash was shocked. Was Aizawa bluffing about getting rid of people.

"Really? But Mr. Aizawa said." Ash said. All Might knew what he was about to say so he cut him off.

"Don't get me wrong. If it wasn't for those videos online, he would of gotten rid of you without a second thought." All Might said. Now Ash was kind of thankful for those videos now. But All Might wasn't finished. "But you walking out in a middle of a lesson was a serious issue, so you do owe us a explanation of why you did it." What's Ash to say now? I was upset because I come from another reality.

"I don't think you would believe me if I told you." Ash said. All Might wasn't in the mood for games.

"Ash, Aizawa could still expell you now. I got to tell him something otherwise you won't be going into school tomorrow." All Might said. It looks like Ash doesn't have a choice. But maybe All Might could keep this secret since in some cases, heroes do need to do that.

"Ok, I'll tell you. But you got to swear this stays between us and Mr. Aizawa." Ash said. All Might was now wondering what Ash was going to say now.

"Ok." All Might said. Ash closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he opened his eyes and looked at All Might.

"I'm from another earth." Ash said. All Might just said nothing. Didn't he believe Ash? What's he going to do next?

"I knew it." All Might said. Ash had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"You knew?" Ash asked.

"Well I had a hunch. And I'm guessing you're from a place where Pokemon are a common thing." All Might said. Ash was feeling relieved having finally telling someone about this.

"Yeah, they roam all over the place." Ash said. But All Might still had one question.

"But that still doesn't explain when Bakugo called you 'Ashy Boy.'" All Might said. Ash's mood went down a little but he did need to say to him why he did it.

"One of my friends back home, they used to call me that." Ash said. Now it all made sense now. All Might didn't need to hear anymore.

"I understand. You've been away for a long time. Say no more. I'll call Aizawa now and tell him why you walked out." All Might said. But Ash still wasn't sure if Mr. Aizawa would believe the story.

"How do you know that he'll believe my story?" Ash asked. All Might was confident that there would be no problem.

"Aizawa knows that I'm a good judge of character. I wouldn't tell him anything if I didn't believe it myself." All Might said. He then took out his phone from his pocket. "I'll phone him now. I better get going now." All Might goes to walk off but stops to say one last thing. "Oh, and Ash. Nice song today. Let me know when your next concert is." All Might then walks off. He heard him? How many more people have heard him today? Ash looked down the hallway before he turned round and entered back into the apartment. When he got back in the apartment, he was greeted by Izuku, Inko and Pikachu grinning at him. Ash was confused at what was going on.

"What are you up to?" Ash asked. Feeling suspicious. Inko let out a little giggle.

"I don't know what you are talking about. We didn't do anything to your room." Inko said. What? Ash looked at his room and saw his door was slightly ajar. The last he remembered he had that door shut. Why did they go in there? Ash walked towards his door and opened it. What was inside, surprised him. Next to his acoustic guitar was a electric guitar, a microphone and a computer system. Ash couldn't believe this. It must of cost them a fortune. Izuku, Inko and Pikachu came into his room.

"We know your birthday isn't until tomorrow. But after what happened today, we thought this would cheer you up." Izuku said. Ash couldn't believe this. Not only did they remember his birthday but they spent so much on him.

"I can't believe you guys remembered. But I can't accept these. They seem like they co..." Ash was interrupted by Inko.

"Don't worry about the cost. While I was out shopping. I went into one of the music stores in the city and I met the owner of the store. As I was talking to him, he mentioned about a boy who came into his store after they defeated a villain." Inko said. Ash remembers that music store and the man she was talking about. "After I mentioned that you live here and it was nearly your birthday. He insisted on giving all of this to you for free." Ash had to make a mental note to thank the man later on. Inko dragged Ash over to the computer. "The computer has the basics in it. But it has the most advance music programme on it. You can make any backing track on it. You are also able to record music on it." Ash was nearly about to cry. This was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him. He turned round and hugged Inko.

"Thank you. This means so much." Ash said. Inko returned the hug.

"Your welcome Ash." Inko said. They broke the hug and Ash turned to Izuku.

"Your getting one too Izuku." Ash said. Ash hugged Izuku and Izuku returned it.

"Anything for a friend." Izuku said. They broke the hug. But Midoriya had something on his mind. "What did All Might wanted to talk about?" When this came up, Ash had a big smile on his face.

"Oh, right. I haven't told you yet. I'm not expelled. I'm still a UA student." Ash said. This news gave everyone a joyful feeling.

"Really? That's great." Izuku said. Inko went over to the doorway.

"Come on, we'll celebrate by eating dinner. And then Ash can play his song again." Inko said as she walked out the room. The boys and Pokemon followed. After everything they did for him. That's the least Ash could do for them.

_Class 1-A_

All the students except Ash and Midoriya were in the classroom. Most of them were discussing about what happened yesterday. Uraraka, Tenya, Asui and Ashido were in a group with each other. They were nervous to see if Ash was going to be in today. Midoriya opened the door to the classroom and walked in. The group saw him.

"Midoriya, good to see you." Tenya said. Midoriya looked at the group and gave a smile.

"Hey guys. Good morning." Midoriya said. Uraraka had a smile on her face.

"Good morning. Hope you are ready for another day of school." Uraraka said. Asui walked away from the group and looked out of the door to look down the hallway. She had a bad feeling.

"Where's Ash?" Asui said. The group looked over and noticed that the student still wasn't here. And they were ready to make a stand.

"They better not of expelled him." Ashido said. Tenya got up from his seat. This confused everyone.

"Tenya, what are you doing?" Midoriya asked. Tenya looked at him with determined eyes.

"I'm going to the head and going to convince him to let Ash back into school." Tenya said. Ashido also got up.

"I'm in too." Ashido said. Uraraka also stood up and they started walking towards the door. But Midoriya tried to stop them.

"Guys, I don't think you need to do that." Midoriya said. But there was no stopping them.

"I told you, we are going to get Ash back." Tenya said. They walked outside the classroom with Asui joining them. But they stopped when they saw Ash in front of them.

"And I told you that I'd get back in somehow." Ash said. Everyone was both shocked and joyful at seeing their classmate.

"Ash, you're back." Ashido said. "But how?" Ash had to keep it brief to avoid too much information given out.

"One of the teachers visited last night and we worked something out." Ash said. Rather his friends accept the story or not, he can't say anymore.

"We were getting afraid since class is nearly about to start." Sui said. Of course Ash never did tell them about his morning routine.

"Sorry about that. I do morning workouts at the beach before I do anything else." Ash said. Tenya and Uraraka remembered Midoriya saying he did this yesterday.

"Actually, Midoriya did mentioned it. But we just feared the worst." Uraraka said. Sui and Ashido heard this new information for the first time.

"You do beach workouts? That's so awesome." Ashido said with a excited look on her face.

"You must have to get up really early to do that." Sui said. If they only knew what he used to do in his old world.

"I've gotten used to it now. I even sometimes wake up before my alarm goes off." Ash said. The group walked back into the classroom. Midoriya saw Ash and the others walk back in.

"Hi Ash. Happy Birthday." Midoriya said. As soon as he said that. The others looked at Ash.

"Ash, it's your birthday?" Uraraka asked. Ash had a embarrassed look on his face.

"Yeah." Ash said. Ashido came in front of Ash.

"Happy Birthday. Are you doing anything after school?" Ashido asked. She was hoping there was going to be a party and try to get herself a invite to it. And everyone in the group felt the same way.

"No, I haven't got anything planned." Ash said. This was a surprise to everyone.

"Why not Ash?" Sui asked. Where Ash had been travelling for a long time, he was used to not celebrating his birthday.

"I'm sort of used to it now. I never really done anything for my birthday." Ash said. The group was just getting more confused. But some of the other students heard the conversation.

"You're used to it? How come?" A dark haired girl asked. Ash was getting backed into a corner now. But he was saved by the teacher.

"Have no fear, for I am here." The quirk form of All Might said as he enters into the classroom. Everyone was focusing on the new teacher in the room now.

"It All Might."

"He really is a teacher."

"This is so cool."

"Ok kids take your seats." All Might said. Everyone got to their seat. As Ash was sitting down, he saw Bakugo giving him a death stare. But everyone's attention was turned back to All Might. "Now for today's lesson. We are doing combat training." As soon as All Might said this, Bakugo got up from his seat.

"Hell yeah." Bakugo said. He then turned to Ash. "I am going to destroy you." Ash felt this was an empty threat and didn't react much. All Might didn't appreciate the interruption.

"Sit down, Bakugo." All Might said. Bakugo reluctantly sat back down. All Might thought it be best to get everyone moving before anything else happens. "By the looks of things, some of you already knows what happens. For those of you that don't, I will explain later after you get changed." After All Might said this, the wall beside him opened up. In them were suitcases with numbers on. "Get into your hero costumes then meet me outside." Everyone got up and grabbed their allocated suitcase. Ash held his in his hands and just looked at it. Did they actually make his aura costume?

_Outside UA High_

All Might was standing outside of the changing rooms. All of Ash's Pokemon were with All Might. After all the training they did alongside All Might, they knew they could trust him. All Might then looked at Snorlax and Charizard and wondered to himself, which one is stronger? Before he could give it anymore thought most of the students started coming out of the changing rooms. When All Might saw them, he was star struck as their costumes looked awesome.

"Amazing, truly fantastic." All Might said. As he was going on. Uraraka whispered to Midoriya.

"Are you sure everything's all fine for tonight?" Uraraka asked. Midoriya looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, just make sure everything's ready before Ash gets back to my place." Midoriya said. At this point, this did get some of them confused.

"Why is it happening at your place anyway?" Ashido asked. Midoriya couldn't give them the full truth, that was Ash's choice. But he had to say something.

"He sort of lives with me." Midoriya said. Tenya came up with one explanation.

"Are you two brothers?" Tenya asked. Midoriya had to make it clear that they were not brothers.

"No were not. He had to come live with me and my mum otherwise he would of had to stay at a shelter." Midoriya said. As soon as it came out of his mouth Midoriya covered his mouth. What did he just do? And unfortunately for him, the whole class heard him.

"Ash is homeless?" Uraraka asked. Before Midoriya could say something else, a voice came out of the changing room way.

"Sorry I kept you waiting. I had to do some quick tests to make sure everything works." Ash said as he was coming into the light. He was now wearing the same Sir Aaron costume he wore back at the kingdom of Rota. He even had the staff. Everyone looked at him, not knowing what to say. Ash was feeling uneasy. "Is something wrong with costume?" Sui walked up to Ash. Ash didn't know what was going to happen next.

"Ash, don't you have a home?" Sui asked. Ash's eyes went wide. How did she know? Did everyone else know? Midoriya decided to step forward and admit to his mistake.

"I'm sorry Ash. I accidentally let it slip that you were looking for a shelter before." Midoriya said. Ash wanted to be mad, but he couldn't. He knew Midoriya well enough to know what he is like with these sorts of things.

"It's okay buddy." Ash said. But his response did shock the classroom. Ashido walked up to Ash.

"So it's true?" Ashido asked. Ash didn't want to look at anyone when he said this so he looked down.

"Yeah." Ash said. He didn't know what to expect next. People pointing and laughing at him, on his birthday. He was getting prepared for the worst. What happened next surprised him. Sui out of nowhere hugged Ash. Ash didn't know what to do. Sui looked at Ash.

"You shouldn't be down on your birthday." Sui said. Ash really did like this moment. The Ashido decided to join in the hug.

"You're lucky you have people around you that want to help." Ashido said. Ash looked at the rest of his classmates and saw they were all in agreement with that statement. Ash felt so much better now.

"Thank you everyone." Ash said. Midoriya decided it be best if they got back to the lesson.

"Come on, I think we might have held up the lesson for a while." Midoriya said. He then walked back to the front of the crowd. Sui and Ashido was on either side of Ash and guided him through the crowd. As Ash went through the crowd. He received supportive pats on his body and complements. When he reached the front with the others, Uraraka gave him a quick hug and Tenya put a hand on his shoulder. All Might liked what he saw.

"You just started school and you all are already acting like heroes. Now back t..." All Might caught sight of Midoriya's costume and he could tell the costume was based on him. All Might whispered to himself. "You're making it too obvious." He then got back to the lesson. "Now how this works is there are letter balls in this bowl. You have been paired up with someone else and have been assigned a letter. The first ball I pick will be the heroes, then the second will be the villains. So let's see who the heroes will be first." All Might reaches into the bowl and picks out the bowl. The ball he picked had the letter A on it. "A, so this will be Midoriya and Uraraka." Midoriya was going first? Midoriya was a little bit nervous but Uraraka was excited.

"Alright, let's do our best Midoriya." Uraraka said. Midoriya just gave a thumbs up. All Might then reached into the bowl again and pulled out another letter.

"And let's see who the villains are. D, this will be Tenya and Bakugo." All Might said. Midoriya looked petrified, he looked at Bakugo and saw he was giving him a death glare. "So, that's the first match set. Let's see whose next." All Might kept this process going until everyone was sorted. Well, nearly everyone. "Ok now everyone has been paired I'll explain the objective." All Might was about to continue but Tenya put his hand up and interrupted him.

"Sorry for the interruption but you didn't call Ash out at all." Tenya said. Now that he said that, everyone realised that he was right. Ash's name wasnt called during the draw. Now All Might has to think of something.

"Sorry about that Ash. You will have a match with two people." All Might said. All Might cupped his chin to think of something. Then an idea finally came into his head. "I got it. Ash, your match will be last. And your match will be up against two of the best performing students during this lesson." All Might said. Bakugo wanted to face Ash himself and wasn't happy that he might not be able to.

"Screw that. I'll face this shithead and all of his pokemon all by myself." Bakugo said. At this point Ash looked at Bakugo. "It's no surprise your mother abandoned you Ashy Boy." He shouldn't of said that. Ash rushed over and punched Bakugo in the face. Bakugo went down on the ground. Midoriya and a red head boy grabbed Ash from behind, trying to restrain him. Bakugo got back up from the ground and looked at Ash. "You'll pay for that." Bakugo charged in, with hands exploding. He was about to hit Ash. But Charizard got between the boys and the attack hit Charizard. Bakugo looked up at Charizard. When the attack landed, he didn't even flinch. Like the attack didn't do nothing. Charizard looked down at Bakugo with flames seeping out of his mouth. All Might wanted to say something about what happened.

"Bakugo. I heard about what happened. But that was uncalled for. If you do something like that again. You won't participate with this lesson. Do you understand?" All Might asked. Bakugo heard the threat and slowly backed away. As soon as there was some distance. The boys let go of Ash. "Like I said it will be the two bes..." Ash interrupted All Might.

"No I want to face him. I want to make him pay." Ash said. Everyone looked at him. Is he serious? All Might was about to object but Ash gave his reasons. "He insulted my personal life and he brought me pokemon into it. I can't just do nothing with him saying that." All Might gave it some thought. And then turned to Bakugo.

"Bakugo, are you sure you want to face him?" All Might asked. Bakugo looked at Ash and gave a intense stare at him.

"Hell yeah." Bakugo said. All Might did have a condition.

"Fine, but you are going to team up with the top performing pupil here." All Might said. Bakugo looked at All Might.

"Fine. As long as I face him." Bakugo said. Now Ash had a fight with Bakugo ahead of him. All Might then looked at Ash.

"Ash, did you want to pick your partner now or wait until it's your turn?" All Might asked. Ash had to think carefully about this. Bakugo will be a tough guy to beat, and the student teaming up with him will potentially be intense as well. Ash looked at each of the students. Two of his friends was already facing Bakugo and he didn't want them facing him again. He also didn't want his new friends to be in danger as well. Ash was having a difficult time picking since he didn't know what everyone was capable of. Ash then had a idea and looked at his pokemon. Maybe, just maybe. Ash looked at All Might.

"Can I choose one of my Pokemon instead?" Ash asked. All Might would of preferred if he did pick one of the students. But then all the students might get hurt during training and might not be up for another round. All Might thought this could give him a look at how good Ash's teamwork is in real combat. So he made a decision.

"Ok. You can have one of your Pokemon by your side." All Might said. Ash looked at his pokemon again and already had a partner in mind. Someone that is able to adapt to any environment and be able to hold their own.

"Greninja, will you fight by my side?" Ash asked. Greninja nodded and walked up to Ash. Greninja next to Ash and Ash looked back to All Might. "All ready."

"Good, now for the rules." All Might said.

_Training Building_

Midoriya and Uraraka were walking through a run down building. It was located in the same field where the exams were held. What their objective was that there was a weapon in the building. The heroes had a time limit on them. The heroes would have to touch the weapon or capture the villains to win. While for the villains, it was capture the heroes or let the time run out. Each student had a roll of tape. They'd have to wrap it round the opponent to signify the capture. Midoriya was focused on the surroundings while Uraraka was still going through the events that happened.

"I still can't believe Bakugo would say something like that to Ash." Uraraka said. Midoriya was listening but he was keeping his guard up.

"I've known Kacchan for a long time. After a while he would do things like this." Midoriya said. But it didn't make Uraraka feel any better.

"Still he didn't have to say it on his birthday of all days." Uraraka said. Elsewhere, Ash, All Might, the Pokemon and the rest of the students were watching the action on the tv.

"She really should be focusing on the task at hand like Midoriya is." Ash said. From what was happening on the screen, All Might knew he was right.

"That is very true Ash, certain emotions can affect the outcome of the fight." All Might said. The students were wondering what he meant.

"What do you mean sir?" The jack lead earlobe girl asked. All Might was pointing at one of the screens.

"Where she's focusing on the past. They haven't realised that Bakugo is first approaching them." All Might said. Everyone looked at the screen and he was right. As Midoriya and Uraraka were about to round the corner. Kacchan showed up in the air with murder in his eyes.

"There you are Deku." Kacchan said. He went to attack them. Midoriya had to think fast. He quickly pushed Uraraka out the way and managed to dodge himself. But a part of his mask was destroyed during the rescue. Kacchan landed on the floor. Kacchan never taking his eyes off of Midoriya. "You're dead." Kacchan charged at Midoriya again. Midoriya was ready this time. Midoriya grabbed his arm and swung him over his head. A loud thud heard on the ground. As Kacchan was down, Midoriya looked at his partner.

"Uraraka, go. He's only after me." Midoriya said. Uraraka didn't want to leave but she knew if she can end this early then Midoriya wouldn't have to fight for long. She nodded at him then ran down the hallway. Kacchan got back up.

"How the hell did you do that?" Kacchan asked. Midoriya was alerted but answered.

"I studied your movements for all the years I've know you. So I know when to counter and block." Midoriya said. Kacchan got mad that Midoriya had been secretly studying him all this time. Kacchan charged in with exploding hands.

"DIE!" Kacchan yelled. Kacchan saw Midoriya took out his roll of tape. He was going to capture him. Midoriya slipped underneath him and got the tape around Kacchan's arm. Kacchan stopped and ripped the tape off. He then turned back to Midoriya. "Big mistake Deku." Back in the observation room, Ash had a concerned look on his face.

"This isn't good. That's Midoriya's only time he had for a sneak attack. But now he's not going to have another chance." Ash said. He then looked at the other screen and saw Uraraka just got to the room where the weapon is at. "She's nearly finished task, but now she needs to get past Tenya." The worst part was Tenya was standing right in front of the weapon. Uraraka was hiding, trying to think of a plan to finish this.

"Come on, think of something. Midoriya is counting on you." Uraraka said to herself. She had a couple of ideas, but they were complicated and had to be executed perfectly. Before she could think anymore, Tenya's voice was heard.

"I know your there." Tenya said. Uraraka eyes went wide. Did she talk to loud? She got out of her hiding spot and looked at Tenya. "In the name of villainy, we will succeed and you will fail." Tenya said. Kacchan has just landed another hit on Midoriya and he stumbled back. Kacchan was getting mad that he wasn't giving him much of a fight.

"Why aren't you using your quirk you nerd." Kacchan said. Midoriya was afraid to use his quirk since he didn't know how to use it without hurting himself. He was considering all options that didn't involve his quirk but it was near impossible when facing against Kacchan.

"I can't use my quirk." Midoriya said. Kacchan has bloodlust in his eyes now. He charged in again. Midoriya saw this and was going to throw him over his head again. Kacchan knew what he was planning. He angled his hands and used his explosions to change his trajectory in mid air. Midoriya wasn't expecting that and threw him off. Kacchan put his hand near Midoriya's back and used his explosion. Midoriya was pushed forward and landed on the ground. Ash saw this.

"He changed his direction in mid air." Ash said. Sui was also shocked at what she saw.

"That looked like a advanced technique." Sui said. Midoriya got back up and looked at Kacchan. Kacchan was really mad now.

"Use your quirk already." Kacchan said. Midoriya just stood there and said nothing. "Fine. Maybe this will change your mind." Kacchan raised one of his grenade wrist gauntlets and aimed it at Midoriya. He then grabbed on to the pin. "While I'm wearing these, they collect my sweat which act like nitroglycerin. I pulled this pin and it lets out a concentrated explosion." He wasn't serious. All Might grabbed the microphone and activated the tannoy.

"Bakugo, stop this right now." All Might said. But it was too late. Bakugo released the pin and the explosion struck Midoriya.

"AHHHH!" Midoriya yelled. The move was so powerful the aftershock shook the entire building. Even their partners felt it.

"What was that?" Tenya said. While he was distracted, Uraraka saw an opening and ran to the weapon. But Tenya ran in front of her in a flash. Uraraka stopped. "Nice try. But with my engine quirk, I have abnormal speed so getting by me will be a challenge." Midoriya was having trouble getting up but eventually did. He looked worse for where. All Might saw he wouldn't be able to another attack like that so decided to do something about it and went on the tannoy again.

"Bakugo, if you use that move again, I will disqualify your team from this training." All Might said. Kacchan got pissed that he can't use his other gauntlet but saw Midoriya didn't have a lot left in him.

"Fine, it's not like he's going to last long anyway." Kacchan said. It's true though. If Kacchan lands another normal hit, Midoriya will go down. Kacchan got ready. Midoriya knew he was going to attack again. He only had to options in his head. One, take the hit and lose the match. Or two, use his quirk to block and hope for the best. Midoriya chose the second option. He felt one for all flowing through his arm. Midoriya then had one last thought.

'Uraraka, win this.' Midoriya thought. Kacchan blasted himself forward. Before he hit him, Midoriya rised his arm and blocked the attack from his face. In the process, the sudden rise of his arm made a strong gust of wind that went through each floor of the building. Making massive holes. The gust ripped through the floor that Uraraka and Tenya were on.

"What the?" Tenya asked, surprised. Uraraka now knew what he could do now to win this. She quickly touch a lot of the debris on the floor and they started floating. She then grabbed a pillar and easily lifted it.

"Tenya, take this." Uraraka said. Tenya looked at her and saw what was about to come. Uraraka swung the pillar and the debris went flying towards Tenya. Tenya did his best to protect himself, but it means that his vision is obscured at the moment. This was her chance now. She touched herself and she started to float and head towards the weapon. The debris assault finished and Tenya saw she wasn't anywhere in sight. "Up here." Tenya looked behind him and saw Uraraka had successfully landed on to the weapon. Midoriya and Uraraka won the match. Midoriya and Kacchan didn't move an inch since they made contact. Midoriya couldn't stay standing for much longer. He could feel himself going unconscious. Before he faints he wanted to say something to Kacchan.

"I'm not better then you. I know you are better then me at this. That's why I always admired you. Since we were kids, I looked up to you. I wanted to be just like you. Being able to rescue anyone because you could. But now I know I shouldn't be like you. But try to find my way of doing things. And used my past and weaknesses as my strengths. And people will know me as Deku. Deku is a name of a hero." Midoriya said. He then lost consciousness and fell down to the floor. The other students that was watching the match was stunned at what they saw. The match between Midoriya and Bakugo was intense. All Might just remembered what he was suppose to do and went to the tannoy again.

"Team A have captured the weapon. Team A wins." All Might said. Ash just looked at Bakugo, he knew he had a serious fight on his hands now.

_3 Hours Later_

After the first match Midoriya was sent to recovery girl so he can be healed. While everyone else was having their matches. All Might kept Ash and Bakugo separated so another fight didn't happen while lesson was in session. Ash walked his new friends and saw what they were capable of. And he was impressed with them. With Sui having frog abilities and Ashido able to use acid, his group of friends had a good range of abilities. But Ash was more shocked when he saw one student freeze the entire building by himself, trapping the students and winning the match by himself. With all of the matches out of the way. It was time for All Might to set the last match of the day.

"Bakugo, are you still able to have another match today?" All Might asked. Bakugo has a grin and made fists.

"Damn right I'm ready." Bakugo said. But All Might has to make one thing clear.

"You are also prohibited to use those gauntlets during the training." All Might said. Bakugo didn't like that he couldn't use his gauntlets at all, but he believed that he can win without them so it didn't really bother him. All Might had to pick his partner and he already knew who it was since this will give Ash and Greninja a challenge. "And I already picked your partner for the match as well." Bakugo looked at the crowd, who was it? "Todoroki, step forward." A boy with red and white hair came forward. Ash was in trouble now. This was the guy that won by himself. Bakugo had one thing to say to Todoroki.

"Stay out of my way." Bakugo said. Todoroki wasn't phased by him.

"As long as you stay out of my way." Shoto said. Bakugo was about to say something but All Might cut in.

"Ok, the teams have been set. Bakugo, Todoroki, did you want to be heroes or villains?" All Might asked. Bakugo was quick to reply.

"Villains. I want to take my time hurting Ashy Boy." Bakugo said. All Might wanted to get things moving now so he gave the final word.

"Bakugo, Todoroki. Head to the building now and get prepared." All Might said. Both the students went out of the room and made their way to their lair. All Might then turned to Ash. "Ash, you'll have 10 minutes to get ready before it starts." Ash nodded and went to get Greninja. Before he left the room he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned round and saw it was Sui and Ashido holding him back.

"Ash take this for good luck." Ashido said. Just then Sui and Ashido gave Ash a hug. Ash wasn't expecting this, he also wasn't expecting what was about to happen. The invisible girl came forward and joined the hug, then the dark haired girl joined. Uraraka, Tenya, earphone girl, elbow tape guy. Soon Ash was at the centre of a group hug with all the students. Then the hug broke apart but Sui held on a little longer to say one thing.

"Stay safe." Sui said. She then let go. Ash looked at everyone. He couldn't wait to get closer to everyone after all the support they have shown today.

"Thank you everyone." Ash said. He then looked at Sui. "I'll do my best." He then turned and walked away. But he could hear cheering as he left.

"Go Ash."

"You can do it."

Finish this with a win."

It was nearly time for the match to start and Ash and Greninja were at the front door. All Might gave permission for Ash's other Pokemon to watch the fight too. Everything was all set now. Ash and Greninja were about to go against two of the strongest students of the day. Ash turned to Greninja.

"You ready?" Ash asked. Greninja looked at Ash with a thumbs up.

"Gre." Greninja said. All Might voice was heard.

"Time begins, now." All Might said. This is it.

"Let's go." Ash said. Ash opened the door to the building and him and Greninja walked into the building. The door shut behind them. Their battle begins.

**And that's part 1 finished for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this part. Midoriya had his showdown with Bakugo, now it Ash's turn. **

**You won't have to wait long for part two since I am writing that, RIGHT NOW! **

**Thank you for all of the support you have shown for this story.**

**But what's gonna happen in part 2? Will Ash win? Will Bakugo and Todoroki be too much for Ash? And how is Ash going to spend the rest of his birthday? Theres only one way to find out, when 'Ash vs Bakugo' is out. **


	7. Chapter7

Chapter 7

Ash Vs Bakugo

_Training Building_

Ash and Greninja had just entered the building and were making their way towards the weapon. They were going against Bakugo and Todoroki, two of the most capable students on the course. Bakugo had seriously injured Midoriya during his last match and Midoriya was currently recovering. And Todoroki pretty much won his match all by himself by freezing his opponents in place. Ash was thankful that Greninja was with him. If he was by himself here, he'd be in serious trouble going against the both of them. While they were walking, Ash was thinking of tactics against both of them. But he would find major flaws in his plans. Mainly with Bakugo being able to change direction in mid air. And with Todoroki being able to suddenly attack with no sign of movement. He would need to find ways to find their openings or weaknesses. Ash looked at Greninja.

"Greninja, stay alert and get ready for anything." Ash said. Greninja nodded and was keeping close to the ground. This way if anything happens, he would have the best chance to dodge any attack. Since they were in a new environment, Greninja was using all of his senses to get early warnings. He was sensing nothing at the moment. Still nothing. Were the enemies waiting? Wait. He heard something in the distance. Greninja alerted Ash.

"Ja." Greninja said. Ash turned around when he heard him.

"Can you hear someone coming?" Ash asked. Greninja nodded. Ash looked back ahead of him and saw it was the same corner that Midoriya was attacked. Surely Bakugo wasn't going to do the same thing again. Ash closed his eyes and activated his aura senses. Ash could see someone coming in fast. It must be Bakugo again. Ash thought this time he was going to get the up on him. Ash quickly scaled the wall and waited around the corner with Greninja right behind him. Now they were waiting. All Might, the Pokemon and the students saw what he was doing and had one question on their minds.

"Why has he got his eyes shut?" The short boy asked. The bird head boy might have an idea.

"Does he know that Bakugo is approaching him from that far away?" The boy asked. All Might gave everyone a reminder.

"Remember this exercise is about discovering you sort of style for battling and Ash does have a bit more experience." All Might said. In a long run, they were all just understanding their quirks and this gave a excuse to experiment with things. Ashido saw Bakugo was about to reach Ash.

"Here we go." Ashido said. Bakugo was solely focused on what was ahead of him. He wanted to use up the time to beat on Ash as much as possible.

"Where is that piece of shit?" Bakugo asked. He was about to reach to the spot of the previous attack. Before he could look round the corner. A staff suddenly appeared in front of his face. He was too close to dodge the attack. His head met with the wood and he spun out of control. He landed on the ground with a massive thud. He lifted his upper body off the ground and rubbed his head. "That was a dirty trick." Bakugo quickly got up and faced Ash. Ash had the staff in both hands and Greninja had made two tiny blades, ready to attack. "So, what's it to be? Be a punching bag like Midoriya or fight me head on?" Ash wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

"I'll let you make the first move." Ash said. Bakugo blasted himself forward towards the pair. Ash already knew what to do to buy time. Ash looked at Greninja.

"Water pulse, make a wall." Ash said. Greninja made a ball of water and threw against the ground. The water spread out and rose up as a wall. Ash and Greninja jumped away as Bakugo went through the water. Bakugo landed and was temporarily distracted with what happened. When Bakugo got his senses back, he looked round and saw that Ash was still near him. Bakugo thrust his hand towards Ash. Ash saw what was coming and reacted quickly. Ash used the staff to hit Bakugo hand upwards as he let off an explosion. Ash then spun the staff over his head and hit it across Bakugo's face. Bakugo went spinning in the air, then landed on the ground. All Might was impressed with how Ash was handling this.

"Wow, Ash hasn't missed a step yet. But it's still early days at the moment." All Might said. The students didn't say anything as they were too engross of what they were seeing. The Pokemon were letting out cries of cheer as their team were winning. Bakugo got back up but was looking away from Ash. Ash made a aura sphere and threw it at him. Without looking, Bakugo destroyed the sphere by using his explosives hand before it reached him. Which resulted in a smoke cloud. Ash couldn't see Bakugo at all. All of a sudden, Bakugo came through the cloud and attacked Ash. Ash managed to partly dodge, but the explosion caught his sleeve. Which exposed the other sleeve that covered his scar. Bakugo saw this.

"Right, lets see what you are hiding." Bakugo said. Bakugo blasted himself forward and towards Ash. Ash knew he was going to do this and was about to bring in his friend.

"NOW!" Ash shouted. As Bakugo was flying through the air. Greninja jumped over and used his tounge to wrap around Bakugo. As soon as Bakugo was secure, Greninja rotated his body in the air. Bakugo was elevating in the air and was going over Greninja's head. With the momentum, Bakugo crashed on the ground. But Greninja didn't let go in time as Bakugo places a hand on it's tongue and used his quirk on it. Greninja felt pain and quickly brought back its tongue. Bakugo stood up and charged towards Ash. Bakugo crashed into Ash and they both rolled on the floor. They both got on their feet and Bakugo threw a punch. Ash took the punch as he gave a gut shot to Bakugo. Ash was about to throw a haymaker but Bakugo blocked it. Bakugo was going for another face shot but Ash dodged it. As this went on, some of the students made comments on the fight.

"They're really going at it." A blonde boy said.

"Ash does remember he's on a time limit?" The red hair boy asked.

"I think at this point, he doesn't care." A boy with four arms said. All Might looked at another screen and saw something coming towards them.

"This can decide how the rest of the fight goes." All Might said. As Ash and Bakugo was still fighting, their was something coming towards them and Ash saw it. It was the ice again. Ash knew how he could finish this. Bakugo reeled back for another punch.

"Greninja." Ash said. Greninja knew what he was thinking. Greninja made a water shuriken and threw it. As Bakugo threw his punch, the shuriken hit his gauntlet and threw him off. Ash saw this opening and kicked Bakugo back in the midsection. Bakugo went flying backwards and landed on the floor. Bakugo looked up at Ash.

"Damn you." Bakugo said. As he was getting up, the ice reached him and froze most of his body on the floor. Ash looked at Greninja.

"Jump." Ash said. Greninja jumped high in the air, giving it enough time to reach the ice. Ash leant back and placed his staff on the floor. He performed a backflip and used the staff to gain air. The ice passed him. Both Ash and Greninja landed back on the ice. They both walked up to Bakugo and looked down at him. Bakugo was mad at them.

"So, you going to help me out or not?" Bakugo asked. Did he just really say that?

"See ya." Ash said as him and Greninja ran past him to continue to the weapon. Bakugo was pissed now.

"I am going to kill you." Bakugo said. He looked at his body trying to think of the idea in his head would work. Bakugo let out mini explosions underneath the ice. Ash and Greninja were running their through the floors. They were trying to gain as much distance as possible in case Bakugo got himself free from the ice.

"That ice won't hold him down for long, we got to gain some distance." Ash said. Greninja was in agreement and they increased their speed. They went up 5 floors. When they entered the next floor they were stopped by a wall of ice that came up in front of them.

"It looks like my previous plan backfired." Ash and Greninja looked past the wall of ice and saw Todoroki walking up to them.

"You and Bakugo used the same tactic as before. You should really try to change things up." Ash said. Todoroki stopped while there was still some distance between them.

"I was really hoping to freeze the three of you and quickly finish this match." Todoroki said. He was getting ready to attack since small icicles were forming around his foot. "But now I can see you are no pushover." Suddenly large ice pillars came up from the ground and headed towards the other team.

"Split." Ash said. Ash and Greninja jumped away from each other. The ice pillars completely missed their targets. Ash and Greninja were now running around either side of Todoroki. Todoroki saw this and knew he could only defend one half of his body. "Now." Ash let off a aura sphere and Greninja threw a water pulse. Todoroki barely managed to dodge the attack when they met in the middle.

"Good tactic, almost had me there." Todoroki said as fired another ice attack towards Greninja. Greninja jumped out of the way and was running in with a cut. With the Pokemon and Class 1A, they we're watching the fight with interest.

"Todoroki's actually holding his own against the both of them." The naval laser boy said.

"Yeah but Ash did manage to avoid his sneak attack." The student with the tail said. Sui looked at one of the other screens and something that spelt bad news for Ash.

"Oh no, it's Bakugo." Sui said. Ash had avoided another ice pillar attack. Then Ash thought he'd use the environment to his advantage. Ash looked at Greninja.

"Cut that now." Ash said as he pointed at one of the ice pillars. Greninja jumped up and cut off a chunk of ice. Ash made a aura whip and caught the ice with it. Ash did a full spin then let go of the whip as the ice was heading towards Todoroki. Todoroki was currently attacking Greninja again. He managed to she the ice from the corner of his eye. He jumped out of the way but also stopped the attack. At that point, Ash wondered. Could he only attack when he's touching the ground?

"There you are." Ash looked down the doorway and saw Bakugo fast approaching. Ash dodged out of the way before Bakugo crashed into him again. Bakugo landed next to Todoroki and looked at him. "I told you that he was mine."

"You were taking too long." Todoroki said. They both looked back at Ash as Greninja got back next to Ash. Ash had a way to get closer to the weapon and maybe finishing this thing. Ash looked at Greninja.

"Double team." Ash said. Greninja quickly grabbed Ash and another image of them appeared, then another, then another. And this kept on going on until Bakugo and Todoroki we're surrounded.

"What the hell?" Bakugo asked. Todoroki also didn't know what was going on. Everyone else watching were amazed.

"What's going on?" Tenya asked. Uraraka also wanted to know what was going on.

"Did they clone themselves out of thin air?" Uraraka asked. All Might knew that it wasn't as simple as that.

"No, there's something else going on." All Might looked at the other screens to see if there's anything that catches his eye. Then he saw something in a different room. "How is that possible?" Bakugo was getting mad with all the copies.

"DIE!" Bakugo said. As he let out barrage of explosions on the copies. One of one they disappeared until there was nothing left. "Where the hell are they?" Todoroki knew what was going on.

"It was a diversion." Todoroki said. Ash and Greninja made it to the room with the weapon in and they can see the weapon.

"Come on, we're nearly there now." Ash said. Both Ash and Greninja ran with all their might at this point. But suddenly, a massive iceberg ripped through the middle of the floor. This caused Ash and Greninja to stop. On each side of the iceberg was Bakugo and Todoroki. They both jumped off and landed on the ground.

"That was a good trick, I'll give you that." Todoroki said. Bakugo wasn't giving out compliments though.

"No more running Ashy Boy." Bakugo said. Everyone watching couldn't believe what's about to happen. A all out brawl.

"With what has happened, I think Bakugo and Todoroki have the edge." The boy with the elbow tape said.

"No way. Ash has got this." The invisible girl said.

"Well we're about to find out." The earphones girl said.

"PIKA!" Pikachu yelled. Trying to send positive energy. Todoroki brought up a ice pillar in front of Bakugo and he used his explosive hands to send many large chunks of ice towards the other team. Ash was quick to bring up his barrier to defend him and Greninja. After the attack, Ash turned to Greninja.

"We're going to need to fight them one on one." Ash said. "I got a plan. But for this to work. We need to connect." Greninja gave a face asking if he was sure. "Positive." Ash brought down his barrier and both him and Greninja closed their eyes. This confused the other team.

"What are they doing?" Todoroki asked. Bakugo only sees an opening.

"Who cares, their defenceless now." Bakugo said as he charged in. He was getting closer and closer. But both Ash and Greninja's eyes snapped open.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!" Ash yelled with his arms out. Greninja did the same movement. Suddenly water engulfed Greninja and part of the water hit Bakugo. Knocking him back to his partner. Bakugo lifted himself back up and saw what was happening. The water came down and Greninja had changed his appearance. It had black markings behind its eyes and a star made of water on its back. The two looked stunned of the sudden change.

"Interesting." Todoroki said. Bakugo said nothing. He just looked at the two with red in his eyes. The Pokemon in the other room were cheering. All Might saw their reaction as a good thing.

"I'd take it things have become more even now." All Might said. The students only said one thing.

"Cool."

"Let's go." Ash said as he threw a aura sphere. It hit the remaining ice chunk in front of Bakugo. The ice broke off and hit Bakugo. He went stumbling back, getting the wind knocked out of him. Ash went charging in towards Bakugo. Todoroki made another attack towards Greninja. A line of ice pillars heading his way. Greninja took the star off his back and threw it. It sliced through the pillars. Todoroki stopped his attack and moved out of the way. The star changed its course and made its way back to Greninja. Greninja caught it and put it back on its back. Todoroki just looked at the Pokemon.

"How? It's gotten a lot more stronger. It cut through them like butter." Todoroki said. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he barely had enough this to dodge Greninja's cut attack. Bakugo was continuously using his quirk on Ash while Ash kept dodging them all.

"Stay still so I can hit you." Bakugo said. This gave Ash an idea to get Bakugo more mad for his plan.

"Hit yourself." Ash said. As Bakugo was about to use his quirk again but Ash had a counter attack. Ash hooked his staff into Bakugos grenade gauntlets. Ash twist the staff and aimed Bakugo's hand at himself. Before Bakugo could stop his explosion, his quirk hit him in the face. It knocked him back and temporarily blinded him.

"Damn you." Bakugo said. He let out more explosions. Just setting them off anyway. One of his attacks nearly hits Todoroki. Todoroki wasn't happy he was nearly hit.

"Watch it numb skull." Todoroki said. Bakugo regained his vision and angrily looked at Todoroki.

"What did you say?" Bakugo asked.

"Hey guys." They stopped and saw Ash just standing there. What is he up to? "Who says frogs can't fly?" What? Where did that come from? Wait, where's his partner? Bakugo and Todoroki looked up and saw Greninja diving in on them. They both jumped out of the way as Greninja landed. Todoroki then shot ice out of his foot and it engulfed Greninja, freezing him in place.

"Got him." Todoroki said. Or so he though. Greninja soon disappeared from within the ice. Todoroki's eyes went wide. "Another copy." Ash thought it was time to end this.

"Let finish this. Greninja you ready?" Ash asked. He heard a grunt somewhere in the room. Ash made a aura whip and flung it at Bakugo. But he saw the attack coming.

"Pathetic." Bakugo said. He hit the whip with his quirk and it resulted in a big smoke cloud. And everyone's eyes were completely covered.

"Nice one." Todoroki said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Bakugo said. It was then something hit him in the side. He thought it was Todoroki. "What was that for?"

"What are you talking about?" Todoroki asked. Just then something swept his feet and knocked him down. "Bakugo, why are you attacking me?"

"I didn't." Bakugo said then a hard object hit his head. He recoiled in pain. In the observation room, everyone was wondering what was going on.

"Why are they attacking each other?" Uraraka asked. All Might had a solution.

"I have the answer to find out what's happening." All Might said. All Might changed the filter on the cameras and can see what was going on. Ash was attacking both of them at the same time. And he was doing it with his eyes closed.

"How's he doing that?" Tenya asked.

"Who cares. Ash is kicking ass." Ashido said.

"Go Ash." Sui said.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said. The smoke cleared up and everyone can see clearly now. They also saw it was Ash attacking them the whole time.

"Cheating bastard." Bakugo said. Todoroki got up and Ash could tell he was about to attack. So it was time to sort out Todoroki.

"Now." Ash said. A tongue came down from the ceiling and grabbed Todoroki. Todoroki was pulled into the air. At the same time, Greninja was diving towards him with tape ready. When they met in the middle, Greninja was fast wrapping the tape around Todoroki. When he was finished, he put Todoroki on his shoulder and landed back on the ground. Greninja looked at Ash. "Good work. Put him somewhere safe." Greninja nodded and ran to another part of the room. Ash looked back at Bakugo. "It's two against one Bakugo. There's no way you can win now. Just surrender." Ash could tell Bakugo had a nervous look on him. It's true right now his chances of winning were very slim. He had to equal the odds. Or just hurt Ash really badly. Bakugo then had a smirk on his face and laughed menacingly.

"Fine, if I'm not going to win then I'm taking you down my way." Bakugo said. He raised his grenade gauntlet and aimed it at Ash. Ash was shocked, along with everyone else.

"He's doing that again?" The blonde boy asked. All Might activated the tannoy.

"Bakugo, you have 5 seconds to stop before I call the match." All Might warned. But Bakugo wasn't worried.

"Like if I care. This will go off in 3 seconds." Bakugo said as he put his finger through the ring. He was being serious.

"ALL MIGHT STOP HIM!" The dark haired girl yelled.

"END THE MATCH!" The buff student said.

"ASH! GET OUT OF THERE!" Sui shouted. For Ash time slowed down. Either this was going to kill him or hurt a lot. He wasn't looking forward to it at all. He can feel his blood pumping, his hairs standing, his aura leaving his body. Aura leaving his body? That shouldn't be possible. Ash looked down and saw the gem on top of the staff glowing blue. Was it storing his aura? Ash could feel a lot part of his aura in it. But can he use it?

"Times up." Ash looked at Bakugo as he pulled the pin. The concentrated explosion was heading for Ash. It was now or never. Ash pointed his staff at the attack and focused. The gem glowed brighter. Then a aura beam came out of it and met the attack. The attacks were even. Bakugo couldn't believe it. How was he able to do this? And how long for? Ash knew he had to put more aura into it. That's what he did and his attack was starting to overpower Bakugo's. Bakugo was getting worried since his attack was about to end. And just like that he ran out. The beam was heading right for him. It hit him.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" He yelled in agony. He landed on the ground. He couldn't muster any strength to get back up. Ash stopped his attack and nearly fell on the floor. He used up a lot of aura. He was only able to stay up because of his staff. He looked at the weapon and started walking towards it. Bakugo saw Ash walk past him. Bakugo turned over on the ground to watch him. Ash was now in front of the weapon. Ash then looked at Bakugo.

"Game over." Ash said. As he touched the weapon. At this point All Might was suppose to announce the winner. But he and everyone else were speechless. Except for one.

"Holy shit." The tiny boy said. All Might grabbed the microphone and turned on the tannoy.

"ASH AND GRENINJA WINS!!!!!!!!" All Might shouted. The room erupted in cheers.

"That was awesome." The earphone girl said.

"Ash really did it." The invisible girl said. Charizard and Snorlax high fived each other. Ashido was jumping for joy.

"HE WON! HE WON! HE WON!" Ashido shouted. Ash had a satisfied look on his face. His first pretend battle. And he won. He knew Bakugo wasn't going to be happy tomorrow when he sees him. And Todoroki fought well. Talking of Todoroki, Ash looked at where him and Greninja were at now. Greninja was still guarding him. Ash let out a small chuckle before slowly walking over to them. But he didn't get far.

"Hey you." Ash looked behind him and saw a fist coming his way. It connected and everything turned black. He's been knocked unconscious.

_Midoriya's Place_

Ash had a lightly bruised eye, Pikachu was on his shoulder and Midoriya was walking beside him on their way home. Ash woke up an hour after school finished. Midoriya and Pickchu were waiting at bedside when school finished. Ash put a bag of ice his eye that Recovery Girl gave him.

"So, Bakugo really left before school ended today?" Ash asked. They were talking about the part of the day that Ash missed.

"Yeah. I asked him why he was leaving. He said it's because he wouldn't be able to beat you or Todoroki. He also said it's because with me having a quirk after all this time." Midoriya said. Ash never knew Bakugo was sensitive with this sort of stuff.

"And he never said why he punched me after training finished?" Ash asked.

"I only found out about you after I talked to Kacchan." Midoriya said. So Ash wasn't going to get an answer yet. He still wanted to know why Bakugo attacked him though. They reached the door to the apartment.

"I'm just going to ask him tomorrow why he has a problem with me." Ash said. Midoriya knew Kacchan so it might not be so easy.

"He might not respond to you. Even if he does, he might not give you a straight answer." Midoriya said. Midoriya opened the door and they walked in. The lights were off so they couldn't see anything. But wasn't Inko suppose to be home.

"Inko might of needed to do some last minute shopping. I'll turn the lights on quickly." Ash said. He went over to the wall and flicked the switch. The lights came on.

"SURPRISE!!!!" Ash jumped out of his skin when people jumped up from their hiding spots. Inko appeared. And also most of Ash's and Midoriya's classmates. After the initial shock, Ash was able to speak.

"What's going on?" Ash asked. Midoriya, Inko, Uraraka and Tenya walked forward.

"It's a surprise party." Uraraka said.

"They came here to celebrate your birthday." Inko said. Ash still didn't know how they pulled this altogether.

"How did you do all this?" Ash asked. Ash still couldn't believe this was happening to him.

"Mum asked me to invite the friends we made yesterday to celebrate your birthday." Midoriya said.

"And when we told Midoriya how much everyone supported you during training, he insisted that everyone comes to celebrate as well." Tenya said. Ash couldn't believe this. He had so many friends here to celebrate his birthday. He wasn't used to this feeling but it was a good feeling. Ash decided to make a quick speech.

"Thank you everyone for coming. I really hope I didn't keep you waiting." Ash said. Everyone gave a little chuckle. "I'll be honest, this is the first surprise party I had for a while. But I hope everyone will enjoy themselves tonight." The red head boy raised his fist in the air.

"Alright, let's get this party started." He said. The music started playing and everyone started talking with each other. Inko looked at Ash.

"Ash why don't you let out some of your Pokemon to join the fun." Inko said. This made Ash more excited.

"Great idea." Ash said. Ash pulled out two pokeballs and opened them. Greninja and Lycanroc came out of them. "Ok guys, enjoy yourselves." With that both of them spread round the party. Ash then looked at Pikachu. "This should be fun, right Pikachu."

"Pikapi." Pikachu said. Sui and Ashido came towards Ash.

"Happy birthday Ash." Both of them said.

"Feeling better?" Sui asked. Ash was really happy to see them here.

"A lot better. Thank you." Ash said. Ashido then made a comment about today.

"But still. Bakugo didn't need to hit you after training though. What a sore loser." Ashido said. Ash felt a little uncomfortable talking about the incident and both the girls could see this. "But let's forget about that for now."

"Yeah, let's go meet our classmates." Sui said. Ash smiled liking the sound of that.

"Sounds good to me." Ash said. Inko went in the kitchen to check the food for the party. Ash and the gang started walking further in the room when three boys came up to the gang.

"Dude, your battle with Bakugo was insane." One of them said.

"Yeah, we almost forgot that it was training today." Another one said. Ash appreciated the comments and thought it was time to make introductions.

"Thank you. Glad you enjoyed it. I'm Ash Ketchum. And this is Pikachu." Ash said pointing at Pikachu.

"Pikapi." Pikachu said. The first of the three started their introduction.

"The name's Kirishima." He said.

"Kaminari's my name."

"People call me Sero." After the students introduced themselves, Midoriya and the rest thought it was time to say something.

"Hi I'm Midoriya." Midoriya said.

"My name is Tenya."

"I'm Uraraka."

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Ashido."

"The names Asui." With introductions over. They got back to normal conversation.

"Ash, I hope you don't mind me asking this." Sero said. Ash looked at him wondering what was on his mind. "Where did you get your Pokemon from? Their really cool and wanted to try getting one myself." Ash wasn't expecting that. But he had to give the back news to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid they are one of a kind." Ash said. Sero looked down, disappointed. But he knew this was a chance.

"It's fine, I knew that was a possibility." Sero said. Now Kirishima has a question.

"What are those things that the Pokemon stay in?" Kirishima asked. Ash thinks he knows what he's asking.

"You mean this?" Ash asked. Pulling out a pokeball. "This is a pokeball. It's a device that is designed to capture any sort of Pokemon."

"Why wasn't Pikachu in it when you came in?" Kaminari asked. Now Ash has to explain about Pikachu.

"Pikachu really doesn't like being in its pokeball so I keep him out here with me." Ash said. This was new information with the group.

"I never knew that." Midoriya said. Ash looked back at the group.

"It's true. I actually try to keep each of them out as long as possible to strengthen our bond." Ash explained. Tenya himself could see the effects it had done.

"After seeing the fight you and Greninja had today. It's very clear that because of this, you and your Pokemon are well synced." Tenya said.

"What a good little dog." Ash and the others heard another group say. They looked and they saw Lycanroc getting lots of attention. Ash was happy Lyccanroc was having a good time. But then he saw some of them were holding cup. Hopefully not sugary drinks. Ash knew what would happen if his mane got dirty.

"Oh no." Ash said. He then looked back at the group. "Please excuse me, I got to give them a heads up quickly." Ash moved away from the group and headed to the group of four where Lycanroc was. Ash made his presence known. "I hope Lycanroc isn't bothering you at all?" The group noticed Ash and gave a friendly smile.

"Hey, no Lycanroc is good company man." One of them said. Ash was glad to hear this.

"That's good to hear. I'm Ash by the way. And this is Pikachu." Ash said. Pikachu gave a small wave. The boy with the tail went first.

"I'm Ojiro. My specialty is martial arts." He said.

"My dazzling name is Aoyama."

"Sato's my name."

"All the ladies call me Mineta, because that's my actual name." Now Ash knew some more of his classmates now.

"It's nice to meet you all." Ash said. He then gave them a word of advice. "Make sure none of your drinks spill on Lycanroc. He's very protective of his fur and would be really upset if it got messy." Ash's new friends heard it loud and clear.

"Thanks for the heads up. You're fight between you and Bakugo. That was one that needs to be done again." Sato said. Ash hoped he wouldn't have to face Bakugo for a while since he wanted to get stronger first.

"And that gem of yours on the staff was so shiny." Aoyama said. Talking about the staff. Ash wondered what happened back there. Is he able to transfer his aura to other things. He had to test this theory out, he also wanted to practice more with the staff and see what else he can do with it. Ojiro also had a comment to say.

"You also showed some fancy moves today as well. Did you go to a dojo for training?" Ojiro asked. This was going to surprise him.

"No, I actually learnt all that training on the beach." Ash said. This shocked Ojiro.

"That's amazing. Maybe you can teach me some things at some point?" Ojiro asked. Ash didn't mind training with other people.

"I wouldn't mind doing that. We can arrange something later on." Ash said. This gave the others a good feeling about Ash. Mineta caught Ash's attention and knelt down so Mineta could whisper in Ash's ear.

"If you ever want to scout for girls with me, just let me know." Mineta said. Ash had a blush on his face and stood back up. This wasn't really what Ash had on any of his plans. But at least it was a option in case he was stuck with nothing to do.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Ash said.

"Hey Ash, over here." Ash looked round and saw Todoroki was the one who called him. He was with Greninja and 3 other students. Ash quickly turned to his new friends.

"It was nice to meet you guys but I better keep moving." Ash said. The group understood the duties of the birthday boy.

"It's cool Ash." Ojiro said.

"Make sure to circle back round." Aoyama said. Ash nodded and started walking over to the other group. As he was walking over, he saw his other friends had made some good ground with talking with everyone. Midoriya and Tenya has just arrived at the group that Ash had just left. And the girls had joined up with the other girls. Ash reached to the group that he was invited to.

"Hi Todoroki, right?" Ash asked. He wanted to make sure he got his name right.

"Yeah. The battle today, you and Greninja fought really well. Hopefully we can fight again." Todoroki said. Holding out his hand for a handshake. Ash saw this and gladly accepted the shake as a show to good sportsmanship.

"I look forward to that day." Ash said. He then looked at the others. "My names Ash Ketchum and this is Pikachu."

"Pikachu." Pikachu said. The boy with four arms began introductions.

"I'm Shoji. Pleasure to meet you." Shoji said. He then gestured to the another student. "And this is Koda. He doesn't talk much for some reason." Ash looked at Koda and Koda gave a wave.

"Nice to meet you." Ash said. The bird head boy was next.

"Tokoyami. Good battle today." Tokoyami said. Then a shadow appeared out of Tokoyami.

"Then there's me, Dark Shadow." Dark Shadow said. This made Ash jump out of his skin.

"Woah! That's cool and scary at the same time." Ash said. Dark Shadow seemed like he was proud of himself.

"That's what I like to hear." Dark Shadow said. Shoji extended one of his arms and it turned into a eyeball.

"I got a question. Why did you fight those two villains from before? Surely you must of known you would of gotten in trouble for it." Shoji said. Ash couldn't believe people are still talking about that.

"I did that before I knew I needed a licence." Ash said, scratching the back of his head. This raised more questions.

"You didn't know you needed a licence?" Todoroki asked.

"That's the most basic law that everyone knows. How didn't you know that?" Tokoyami asked. Ash was going to have a difficult time explaining himself out of this. With the girl group, they were talking with each other. But Ashido saw a door slightly ajar. She wondered whose room that was. Luckily for her, Inko was walking by them.

"Excuse me, Ms. Midoriya." Ashido said. This caught Inko's attention. "Whose room is that?" She pointed to the room.

"Oh that's Ash's room. I had to dust his room today." Inko said. This information really wanted the girls to peep inside.

"I bet his room is really messy like other boy's rooms." The invisible girl said. If only they knew what was in his room.

"Actually it would be really hard for him to make a mess." Inko said. What did she mean by that?

"What do you mean?" Sui asked. Inko thought it be best to show them.

"Follow me." Inko said. Inko led them through the door and entered Ash's room. They were really surprised with his room. Apart from his music setup, he only had a bed in here. Why didn't he have more stuff?

"Is this the only things that Ash own?" Uraraka asked.

"Yes, he's lived here over a year now and he never has asked for anything much. But he has been very helpful around the house. When I first met him, the only thing he had was that acoustic guitar." Inko said, indicating the guitar on the stand. The girl with the dark hair walked up to the set up and saw the microphone.

"Does Ash sing?" She asked. Ashido and Sui answered her question.

"Me and Sui actually heard him play and sing yesterday. He was really good." Ashido said.

"Yeah, he said it was his first time singing but you wouldn't be able to tell. And it was an original song as well." Sui said. The earphone girl then remembered something.

"Didn't Ash say he was going to play a song for all of us at one point?" The earphone girl said, trying to get the others to pick up on the hint. Then the others did pick it up.

"He did." Ashido said. Just then, Ash and Midoriya entered the room.

"What's everyone doing in here?" Ash asked.

"Yeah everyone's wondering where you all went." Midoriya said. Inko explained to the boys.

"The girls were just interested about the kind of things you might of had." Inko said. Ash didn't mind she did that since he didn't have a lot to hide.

"Sorry I don't have anything interesting in here." Ash said. Then Ash remembered that he didn't introduced himself to some of them in here. "Sorry I almost forgot. I'm Ash Ketchum. And this is Pikachu."

"Pikachu." Pikachu said. Midoriya went next.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya." The invisible girl went next.

"Hi Hagakure here." She said.

"Jiro's my name." Jiro said.

"I'm Momo Yaoyorozu. Nice to finally exchange names." Yaoyorozu said. Jiro then went back to the to the previous topic.

"So Ash, when are we going to hear one of your songs?" Jiro asked. To the boys that was a bit sudden.

"What brought that up?" Midoriya asked. Yaoyorozu revealed what they were told.

"We heard Ashido and Asui heard Ash's music the other day." Yaoyorozu said. But they forgot other people though.

"Well Midoriya, Tenya and Uraraka were also there." Ash said. The girls looked at Uraraka thinking that she kept that quiet.

"Oops, I forgot to say." Uraraka said. Laughing nervously. Hagakure then looked at Ash's direction.

"That's unfair. Only a handful of us heard you. Please play a song." Hagakure said. Midoriya stepped in.

"I don't think Ash wan..."

"I'll play a song." Ash said. This shocked Midoriya as he looked at him.

"Are you sure Ash?" Midoriya asked. Ash felt pretty good about his win today that he didn't mind.

"Yeah, I played around with the computer last night and I was able to make a back track for a song." Ash said. He walked over to the computer and pulled out a disc.

"Is it the same one from yesterday?" Uraraka asked. Ash shook his head.

"Brand new." Ash said. Ashido squealed when she heard this.

"I wanna hear the song now. I'll turn off the music from the other room." Ashido said. She rushed out the room and headed for the stereo. The music suddenly cut off and they were grumble of annoyance from everyone. "We got a treat, Ash is performing a new song now." At this point everyone was interested. And all this was heard back at Ash's room.

"Well, that's one way of doing it." Jiro said as she left the room. Everyone except Ash and Sui followed her. Ash grabbed his guitar and was about to head out.

"Ash?" Sui asked. Ash turned around. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Definitely." Ash said. "Come on, I want you to have a front row seat." Sui smiled when she heard him say that. Ash let Sui out of the room first. Everyone had gathered round the chairs and sofas in the living room. Sui found a place on the sofa, sitting next to Uraraka and Ojiro. Ash got in front of everyone and was about to speak. But there was a knock on the door. Everyone turned towards it. Who was it? Inko walked over to the door and opened it. She got a big surprise.

"ALL MIGHT!!!" Inko shouted. The quirk form of All Might was seen by everyone in the living room. Midoriya called over to his mum.

"Mum. It's okay. I invited him." Midoriya said. Of course Inko wasn't going to refuse All Might entry.

"Please come in All Might." Inko said. Stepping aside. All Might came into the apartment.

"Thank you, Ms Midoriya. Now where is the birthday boy?" All Might asked. He was planning to wish him a happy birthday and then leave since he has a time limit in this form.

"In here All Might. Ash is about to play a new song." Kirishima said. New song? He couldn't miss this.

"That sounds brilliant. Sorry if interrupted." All Might said as he got into the living room along with Inko. Ash just waved it off.

"No, I haven't started yet." Ash said. All Might nodded. "Like you all know this is a new song. Also this is my first time performing in front of a audience that I know are there now." The group laughed a little bit. Kaminari wanted to know something.

"What's the song called?" Kaminari asked. Ash already knew what the song was called and it was easy to remember since it's also his friends name.

"It's called Iris." Ash said. Ash opened the CD player and put the disc inside. Ash faced everyone again and got ready. He started strumming his guitar. Then not long after, a lute like instrument was heard. As Ash starts to sing, drums begin to play.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life_  
_And sooner or later it's over__  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

After the first chorus, everyone was into the song. How did Ash come up with this song. Yet back in Ash's world this song already existed.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Ash got into the instrumental part of the song. Without knowing it, he started thinking about his old world. His friends, family, his mum, his pokemon, his home. He would never see them again. And as he thought about this he started letting out tears while he played. He then made a promise to himself, and his loved ones. 'I know I never got to say goodbye to all of you. And I'm sorry for that. But I must come to terms that I might not come back at all. If I find a way, I will come back and become a Pokemon master. But until then, I'll make new friends, protect this world and become a hero that you all can be proud of.' As he finished his thoughts, he got back into the song.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

The song finished. Ash got a round of applause from everyone. But then they saw Ash's head on his guitar, silently crying. What was wrong?

"Ash?" Hagakure asked.

"I thought of something while I was playing. And now I realise that might never get it back." Ash said. Everyone was wondering what he was talking about. Only All Might knew what he was talking about. Everyone wanted to cheer Ash up but didn't know how. Then Sui thought she'd try something.

"Happy birthday to you." Ash looked up and he heard Asui started singing.

"Happy birthday to you." This time Midoriya and Uraraka joined in with Sui.

"Happy birthday Ash Ketchum." Everyone started to sing now. "Happy birthday to you." Even though Ash missed everyone. He had so many new friends that wanted to help him. And he knew with their help, he can get through this. Ash wiped away his tears and looked back at everyone.

"Thank you. Let's get this party going again." Ash said. Everyone cheered.

_Unknown Location_

In a poorly lit bar, there were dangerous looking people with quirks hanging around in there. On the counter was a man with hands all over his body. He was reading a newspaper that had All Might on the front page, saying about his teaching job.

"So the symbol of peace has started to slow down. He is still the number 1 hero and called the symbol of peace for a reason. But what if the symbol of peace got snuffed out." The man said. He then pulled out his phone and brought up old video clips. On those clips were Ash. "And you are a mystery. Haven't been heard from since the UA exam. I have agents looking for you now. You're either with us and stand by my side. Or against us and crumble within my hands."

**That's the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I tried my best to make the battle as intense and interesting as possible. **

**Thank you for the support for this story. **

**I'll be working on the next chapter of Justice For Ash now. But after I finished there, I will be back here. **

**Next time, something's different with Ash's routine? The class needs a representative? News reporters? And a invasion of villains? It's all about to kick off. So much sure you stick around for 'Yeah, Just Do Your Best, Iida.' **


	8. Chapter8

Chapter 8

Yeah, Just Do Your Best, Iida

_Dagobah Beach _

Ash was walking to his usual spot for his workout before he has to go to school. Ash enjoyed celebrating his birthday. He got to know everyone in his classroom better. The party went on for sometime. Everyone was shocked when Ash said that he was still going to do his workout the next day. During the night, Ash and Midoriya got some more phone numbers from the party. As everyone went to leave, they said how much fun the party was. Ash offered to help clean, but both Izuku and Inko insisted that he can just rest for the rest of the night. The next morning, Ash got up, collected his pokeballs, got Pikachu up on his shoulder and went to leave. But he was surprised with a sudden tag along.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ash asked. He looked beside and talked to Midoriya. Ash was concerned since it was early in the morning and he might not be able to keep up.

"Of course Ash. After what I heard from the others between you and Kacchan. It might be a good idea to put in extra training." Midoriya said. He thought with training, it might help him master one for all quicker.

"Ok, just let me know if you need to stop." Ash said. As they were walking, they could see that the sun was just rising over the ocean. To Ash this was the best part of the day. Then Midoriya just remembered he forgot to ask Ash about his workout.

"Ash, which body part are you going to be working on today?" Midoriya asked. To Ash he didn't work on one particular muscle group a day.

"Well, I don't really focus on the muscle but the purpose on the exercise. So you got strength, power, endurance. But to..." Ash was about to say what they were going to do today, but a voice caught their attention.

"Good Morning." Ash and Midoriya turned to the voice and saw it was Tenya waving at them. They both weren't expecting to see him this morning. They walked up to Tenya.

"Morning Tenya. What are you doing here?" Ash asked. He didn't want to sound rude but he was still surprised to see him here.

"Midoriya mentioned that you did early morning workouts before school. I thought it be a good idea to join you from time to time. But I didn't expect to see you here Midoriya." Tenya said. Midoriya gave a nervous smile and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, after what happened yesterday, it might be a good idea to see what Ash does for his workout." Midoriya said. Tenya nodded at his statement. As he had the same thought. Just then, more people joined the party.

"Hey guys." The three looked over and saw Uraraka, Sui and Ashido approaching them. Ash and Midoriya didn't expect this many people to join them. The girls reached the boys. "I hope we didn't miss much." Uraraka said.

"Actually, you came right on time as Ash and Midoriya just showed up themselves." Tenya said. Did Tenya know the girls were coming?

"Tenya, did you know the girls were coming here?" Midoriya asked. Tenya nodded.

"Yes. We made the arrangements during the party." Tenya said. It was nice to see that they wanted to see what Ash does before he goes to school.

"So Ash what are we doing today?" Sui asked. Ash just then saw that everyone's attention was on him now. He felt a bit of pressure on him now. Ash quickly turned to Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Is this how a teacher feels everyday?" Ash asked. Pikachu didn't know how to answer that.

"Pika." Pikachu said. Ash let out a big breath and turned back to the group.

"As I said to Midoriya walking up here. During my workouts, I don't focus on certain muscle groups. I focus on the purpose of the exercise. So today will be focused on speed." Ash said. Everyone got what Ash was saying. By focusing on that mindset, you'll be able to see bigger improvements in performances then working on one muscle and seeing little improvements.

"That sounds like fun. So what are we doing then?" Ashido asked. For this workout, Ash had four movements that were perfect for speed.

"Well for this, we will be doing some mountain climbers and burpees. Each of these will be done for about 10 minutes." Ash said. They all thought that was already a session already.

"And you do this without taking a break?" Midoriya asked. Did they thought he was immortal? Ash had to clear something up.

"If you need to stop during the workout then do. Have as much rest as you need. But as soon as you can, join back in. The timer doesn't stop. After we done the first movement, we'll take a minute rest, then go into the next one." Ash said. Everyone felt a bit better knowing that they can take breaks if they want.

"Then what do we do after that?" Uraraka asked. Ash then had to explain the last part of the workout.

"Then we run the entire length of the beach." Ash said. Then everyone was shocked to hear that.

"The whole beach? You do that every time you work on your speed?" Ashido asked. Ash nodded. And everyone wasn't expecting Ash to start getting undressed.

"Well, halfway through the beach, I jump in the water and swim the rest of the way. Since you didn't know that, just run the rest of the way." Ash said. He took his trousers off and the group saw that he was wearing swimming trunks. Ash then took his shirt off and showed his upper body. Ash still had his sleeve on to cover up the scar. Over the year, his body had toned in the duration. The boys couldn't believe the dedication he had put in to get to that shape. And the girls were just liking what they were seeing.

"So... you train like... this... every time?" Uraraka asked. Trying find the right words. Ash didn't notice the pauses.

"Pretty much, yeah." Ash said. This was welcoming news to the girls.

"I wish I knew that earlier, ribbit." Sui said. She had not taken her eyes off of Ash since he exposed his body. And she wasn't the only one.

"Me too, I'm going to train with you more often." Ashido said. Tenya thought they were wasting time at this point and wanted to get things moving.

"Ok, remember everyone, we are on a time limit." Tenya said. He then looked at Ash. "Let's us know when we start." Ash grabbed five of his pokeballs.

"Just need to bring the rest out." Ash said. Ash threw the balls in the air and they snapped open. Lycanroc, Greninja, Charizard, Snorlax and Pidgeot came out. "Ok guys, we got some guests with us for training today." The Pokemon gave a light roar.

"Ash, are they going to be doing the same workouts?" Midoriya asked.

"Only for the running part. They be working on their powers at the beginning since they are able to do multiple attacks." Ash said. Everyone was excited since they would probably see all of the Pokemon's full range of attacks. Ash looked at Pikachu. "Ok Pikachu, you better join the others." Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and joined the other Pokemon. "Ok everyone, you know the drill. Do your best." The Pokemon then spread out and worked on their attacks. Pidgeot flew high into the air and started diving towards the ground. While diving, Pidgeot used its Brave Bird. Before it hit the ground, it pulled back up into the air and deactivated it Brave Bird. Lycanroc was making boulders over the sea. Each one bigger then the last. As the boulders were falling towards the ocean, they were destroyed before the hit the sea. Because various attacks would hit them. Snorlax would hit them with its Hyper Beam, Charizard would hit it with Flamethrower, Greninja would hit them with Water Pulse and Pikachu would summon lighting from the sky and strike the rocks. The group were amazed by the power.

"Wow."

"Incredible." Ash then got everyone's attention.

"Right everyone, with the Pokemon sorted. It's time we start too." Ash said. Everyone brought their attention back to Ash and got in a line. "Is everyone ready?" They all nodded. "Let's go." Ash went down into the sand and suspended his body over the sand, so only his hands and feet were touching the ground. Everyone followed what he did. Ash then tucked one of his legs under his body and was rapidly switching legs. After 3 minutes, Ash was going strong. But some of the others had to take a short break. The 10 minutes quickly came and they had a minute back now. Ash stood up, looking like he was still full of energy. While everyone else was on the floor, out of breath. "For your first time, you all did well."

"How are you not drained?" Ashido asked. Having trouble getting the words out.

"Consistency. As long as you keep a routine going, it will get easier over time." Ash said.

"How long have you kept up with this routine?" Tenya asked. He was enjoying the workout and could how it was beneficial for them.

"Ever since I got here." Ash said. Not realising what he just said.

"What do you mean since you got here?" Uraraka asked. Ash froze in place. How was he going to explain his way out of this one. Even Midoriya wanted to know what he meant since he didn't know Ash's backstory. Luckily for Ash, it was time to start again.

"We better get moving again." Ash said. We laid on the ground, stomach down. He then kicked his knees towards his body and used the momentum to jump back up. Ash repeated this process. Everyone was hesitant. Why did he avoid the question? But they followed Ash's direction. This time, they had more breaks since they haven't fully recovered yet. The 10 minutes was up and everyone got up from the ground. "Ok, we'll have a two minute break, then we'll finish this up with the run." Midoriya put a thumbs up.

"Sounds good to me." Midoriya said. Ash took a few steps away from the group and was looking at his Pokemon.

"Ok guys, come on back. We're getting ready for the sprint." Ash said. The Pokemon heard him and started making their way back. As they were coming, Sui came up to Ash and got his attention.

"Ash?" Sui asked. Ash looked at Sui. "Why did you avoid Uraraka's question?" Ash really didn't want to talk about this subject.

"We needed to get into the workout. I'm used to do everything on time." Ash lied. Sui didn't believe it though.

"Ash, I thought we were friends. And friends don't lie to each other." Sui said. Ash could hear the hurt in her voice when she said that. He felt bad. He didn't want to hurt his friends in anyway. The best thing for him to do was to say a part truth.

"Sui, I'm sorry. I promise I will tell you at some point. But I'm afraid if I told you now, that you'll think less of me." Ash said. That's just one of the reactions that he was afraid of. He had come so far in this world, he didn't want to lose everything. Sui thought he was being a bit hard on himself. She knew he was homeless for a while, but is there more? As she was thinking, the Pokemon reached them both. "Hey guys. You ready for the run?" The Pokemon happily replied. Ash then looked over the heroes in training. "Hey, are you guys ready?" The others composed themselves and reached the rest of the group.

"So we're running the entire beach?" Uraraka asked. Ash nodded thinking it was no big deal.

"Yeah. Then after this, we're done." Ash said. This was music to some of their ears.

"That's good. I think I'm going to need a couple of days rest after this." Midoriya said. They were walking to the edge of the beach. As they were walking, Tenya got Ash's attention.

"Hey Ash, thanks for letting us join your morning routine." Tenya said. Ash smiled at his gratitude.

"It's no problem Tenya. I must say, it's actually really nice having other people joining in." Ash said. Tenya was glad that he actually said that.

"That's good. Then I hope you don't mind if I join you more often. Your workout has been well thought out." Tenya said. Ash was shocked that Tenya wanted to do this again. But Ash could think up some more workouts with more people joining in now.

"You have yourself a deal." Ash said. The rest heard their agreement.

"I'll join too. Seeing your body is my motivation." Ashido said, winking at Ash. Ash blushed at this. Sui saw this and acted quickly.

"Me too. I wanna learn from a great hero." Sui said. Everyone didn't know how to react with this as it was a bit sudden. Ash didn't take no notice of this.

"Of course you all can join. Well, most of us at the moment." Ash said since Midoriya and Uraraka didn't say if they were going to join next time.

"I'll keep coming. You got this strong by doing these." Uraraka said. Midoriya just sighed.

"Even though I want to rest, I think it be better for me to keep this up." Midoriya said scratching the back of his head. The people and Pokemon reached the edge of the beach.

"Ok everyone. Get ready to run." Ash said. The heroes dig their feet into the sand to get a good start. The Pokemon did the same while Charizard and Pidgeot were just in the air. "Let's go." Like that, they took off. Ash and Pokemon got way ahead of the others. Ash ran for a minute before looking back and saw there was a big distance between him and the others. Ash stopped and got the Pokemon's attention. "Hey, let's slow down so the others can keep up." The Pokemon came back to Ash and waited for the others. The heroes manage to catch up and Ash and the Pokemon resumed their running with them. "Sorry about that. I sort of forgot I had other people with me today." Ash felt embarrassed about it while everyone laughed it off.

"It's fine Ash. We'll be able to keep up soon enough." Uraraka said. Ash felt a little better knowing everyone was in good spirits.

"Just keep on going everyone. Just another forty minutes at this pace." Ash said. Midoriya sighed at this realisation. He was hoping it be around twenty minutes. They were about to reach the halfway mark of the beach and no one had stopped for a break yet. Ash gave them a last bit of encouragement. "Good work guys, keep it up. I'm afraid you're on your own at this point." Everyone was confused.

"Are you about to go into the water?" Ashido asked. Ash had something else to do before that.

"Not yet." Ash said. He then looked in the sky. "Pidgeot, let's do it." Pidgeot heard Ash and came lower to the ground. Ash picked up speed. When he got close enough, he jumped up and landed on both feet on Pidgeot's back. Pidgeot then raised in the air and flew over the ocean. Everyone was shocked at how effortlessly Ash made that look.

"How did he do that?" Uraraka asked.

"We'll have to ask him when we finish this." Tenya said. Ash had been surfing on Pidgeot's back for 5 minutes until it was time.

"Ok buddy, it's that time now." Ash said. Pidgeot nodded. Ash suddenly jumped off of Pidgeot's back and dived into the sea. Everyone saw this.

"Looks like is doing the swimming part now." Midoriya said. Ash didn't resurface for while. But before everyone started to panic, Ash resurfaced and continued swimming. Amazingly he was keeping up with the runners.

"Look at him go. That surely must be harder." Uraraka said. Sui just saw him swim along the top of the sea. It was like he was part of the sea. Ash dived underwater. Ash had the right idea. He was training using all of the environments around him. Ground, air and water. He was getting ready for any possible outcome. Sui thought she was good in the water as well, so it wouldn't hurt if she swam too. She headed to the water and dived in. Everyone saw this.

"Does she have a change of clothes?" Ashido asked. Then Tenya brought up a point.

"We should be glad she wasn't in her uniform. She's still got time to go home and change like the rest of us." Tenya said. Ash swam under the water, looking at the different life that lived here. Schools of fish, coral, starfishs, Sui. Sui? Ash did a double take to make sure he was seeing things right. No, that was Asui swimming past him. The surprise threw Ash off and had to resurface for air. Ash's head came out of the water and took a deep breath. Sui soon emerged and checked on Ash.

"Ash, are you okay?" Sui asked. Ash managed to catch his breath.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just didn't expect you to join me in the water." Ash said. Then Greninja came from the water, checking to see if Ash was fine as well. "I'm fine buddy, thanks. Go on ahead, I'll catch up." Greninja nodded and swam ahead of Ash and Sui. Ash turned to Sui. "Why are you in here? Did you bring a spare change of clothes?" Ash was concerned that she was going to get ill from this.

"No, I haven't. But it's fine. I sort of grew up doing things like this." Sui said. Ash didn't know why Sui would jump in the water, fully clothed but it's her life.

"You can borrow my towel when we finish. But we better keep moving to keep our body temperature up." Ash said. With Ash doing things like this, he knew the simplest things could cause him big trouble. So he did research and learned a lot about survival techniques. Ash and Sui started swimming again. They were making good time again. Anything Ash did Asui would also do. At one point, they would swim on the surface of the ocean. Then next, they would dive and enjoy the underwater life. Time had quickly passed and they could see the end. Also they could see the others too, cheering them on.

"Come on."

"You can do it."

"Go plus ultra." Ash and Sui would use the last bit of their strength to speed the rest of the way. The eventually finished and Ash and Sui got out of the water.

"Good work everyone. Keep it up and you'll be at my level in no time." Ash said. Everyone smiled at the possibility to be at the same skill level as Ash. Ash looked over and saw Asui in her soaked clothes. Then he remembered. "Oh right, the towel." Ash went over to his bag and looked through it. But, no towel. "Ah. Sorry Sui. I forgot it." Sui didn't want Ash to feel bad so she played it cool.

"It's no problem Ash. Like I said, I'm used to it." Sui said. Ash looked at her and saw she was shivering. Ash knew if she kept those clothes on, she would get hyperthermia. And if she took the clothes off, she's feel awkward with everyone around. It's moments like this Ash was thankful he had Charizard.

"Charizard." Ash said. Charizard came over by Ash. Ash looked at Sui. "Sui, can you come over here please?" Sui didn't know what was going to happen but did what she was told to. She stood next to Ash. Ash looked at Charizard again. "Charizard, gentle heatwave." Charizard's body started slightly glowing and warmth was coming off of it. Ash and Sui felt the warmth of the heat. And with the feeling of the cold water on their skin, it felt like heaven. Like they could stay here for hours. Soon enough, they were bone dry. Ash gave the signal that they were good now and Charizard stopped. Sui felt her clothes and amazed at how dry they were.

"Wow, it's almost like I didn't go in the water at all." Sui said. Ash went over and grabbed his clothes and put it in his bag. Then lifted his bag off the ground.

"You're not putting your clothes back on?" Ashido asked. Ash looked at the group and noticed that they wanted to know what he was doing.

"I normally walk back in just my trunks after swimming. It just saves time from changing my clothes again. Although, we all should get moving. We've only got an hour before class starts." Ash said as he pulled out 5 pokeballs and returned all the Pokemon, except Pikachu. Pikachu ran up and settled itself on Ash's shoulder. Tenya looked at his watch and his eyes nearly came out of his head.

"Oh no, it's that time already. I'm going now. See you guys at school." Tenya said. Within a split second, he was dashing towards home. And if he was going, then the others should be making track as well.

"We better be going too. Me and the girls said we were at the shopping centre and walk to school together. Bye guys." Uraraka said. She started walking away.

"See ya, you two." Ashido said. Following Uraraka.

"We'll see you at school." Asui said. Then she left. Midoriya approached Ash.

"We should be heading back too. We don't know what's going to happen today." Midoriya said. Ash looked at him and nodded. They both started walking home.

"Yeah, but that's part of the fun of school though." Ash said.

_UA High_

Ash and Midoriya managed to make it to class in time and saw they were the last ones in. But they had a bit of difficulty getting in. There were reporters outside trying to get in. They caught word that All Might was working as a teacher at the school now. And it looked like they weren't leaving anytime soon. Ash kept a low profile since he was afraid one of them would recognise him. Mr. Aizawa walked in the room and everyone settled down. Everyone was expecting another over the top training course today. But what was happening now really threw Ash off.

"Class representative?" Ash asked.

"That's right, one of you will need to be a representative for the class." Aizawa said. "This will mean that you will be responsible for the classes behaviour during events when I'm not around. And it will make you a better candidate for agencies." Almost everyone put their hands up for the position.

"Pick me."

"No, I want to do it."

"I'm the best person for the job." This kept on going. Yaoyorozu looked over and saw Ash didn't rise his hand.

"Is something wrong Ash?" Yaoyorozu asked. Ash looked at her and gave a little smile.

"No, everything's fine." Ash said.

"Really? I'd thought you'd be a good leader with the way you work with your Pokemon." Yaoyorozu said. That was nice of her to say, but Ash thought differently.

"I think someone else in the room would be better doing this then me." Ash said. But this caught someone else's attention.

"Have you finished your conversation?" Ash looked over and saw Mr. Aizawa looking at him. Ash felt embarrassed.

"Sorry." Ash said. Aizawa looked at the classroom.

"You don't need to do this but it will look good for you though." Aizawa said. Tenya suddenly got up and got everyone's attention.

"There's only one fair way we can do this. We need to have a vote. This way everyone has a say." Tenya said. Aizawa really wasn't bothered how they did things.

"Do whatever you want. Just decide." Aizawa said. So all the students took a vote and the results were in. And the results were unexpected.

"IT'S A TIE." Everyone shouted. Yaoyorozu came runner up and the winners were. Ash and Midoriya. Midoriya started freaking out.

"Can I do this? I don't know. I mean, I'll never know if I don't try." Midoriya muttered. Ash was just confused. He said he didn't want to have it. But someone wasn't happy with the results.

"Why the hell didn't I get any votes?" Bakugo asked. Everyone just looked at him with a face saying are you serious.

"Did you really think anyone would vote for you?" Kirishima asked. Bakugo just looked mad.

"I would make a great leader. Especially a better one then orphan Ashy there." Bakugo said. Ash got mad and stood up.

"I'm not an orphan. I have a mum I just can't find her." Ash said. Ash realised what he said in his entire classroom. He really wanted to disappear at this point. Bakugo had a smirk.

"So you're a dumpster baby. That's even better. You were so ugly as a baby that your mum left you on the street." Bakugo said. Some of the students had enough of this.

"That's enough you jerk." Uraraka said. Ash had enough and started making his way out the classroom. Everyone tried to get him to stay.

"Ash, stay."

"Take no notice of him."

"We can talk about it if you want?" Ash exited the room and slammed the door behind him. Everyone was giving a death glare at Bakugo.

"What's your problem?" Ojiro asked. Bakugo just laughed it off.

"He's a pathetic loser that doesn't belong here." Bakugo said. Aizawa now has enough of Bakugo.

"Bakugo, do I need to remind you, you still have detentions from that illegal punch. Do you want to add more days?" Aizawa asked. Bakugo kept quiet after this threat. Aizawa then thought it was close enough to lunch as it is. "We'll end the session here now. Be sure to come back on time." Everyone got up from their seats and headed out of the room. All with different agendas.

_Mess Hall_

Midoriya, Uraraka and Tenya sat down at a table in the hall. They started eating their food. When they left the classroom, most of 1-A went to look for Ash. Only one of them found him though.

"Did anyone find Ash?" Uraraka asked.

"Yeah, I spoke to him." Midoriya said. This put all eyes on him.

"How's he doing?" Tenya asked. Midoriya had a bit of a grim face at this point.

"He's still down after what happened. He said he was going to have lunch outside with his pokemon." Midoriya said. Uraraka didn't know what to do next.

"Should we keep him company?" Uraraka asked. Getting ready to get up.

"I think we should give him some breathing space. We might do some more harm if we overcrowd him." Tenya said. Uraraka understood what he was saying and settled back down. She didn't like it but it was most likely her best option. Tenya looked at Midoriya and changed the subject. "By the way Midoriya. Congratulations for the victory." Midoriya still felt a bit uneasy with his new position.

"Thanks, but I don't know what's happening with being tied with Ash though. Still I don't know if I can handle with all the new responsibilities." Midoriya said. Tenya has a determined look on his face.

"Of course you can. All of us are just expecting the best from you. Yes there will be slip ups but that's where you learn and you improve on those mistakes." Tenya said. Midoriya was impressed that he said all this.

"I think you should of been the class representative after what you just said." Midoriya said. Uraraka nodded in agreement. Tenya just put his hand up to hold their thoughts.

"No it's fine. We used a system where everyone had a say and the class had spoken. It's just a shame I won't be following in my families footsteps." Tenya said. What did he mean by that?

"Did your family go to UA as well?" Uraraka asked. Tenya looked up with a proud smile.

"Yes and everyone was once a class representative." Tenya said. Midoriya had a question.

"Who is your family?" Midoriya asked. Tenya was about to drop some big news.

"I'm part of the Iida hero family. You probably better know the turbo hero, Ingenium." Tenya said. This shocked Midoriya and Uraraka.

"Are you serious?" Uraraka asked.

"He is so cool." Midoriya said. Tenya found it amusing seeing their expressions.

"Yeah, that's my older brother. If you want, I can pr..." Tenya got interrupted when the alarms in the school went off. "Is someone attacking the school?"

_Outside UA High_

Before the alarms went off, Ash was sitting under a tree with his pokemon around him. The Pokemon were eating food that Ash had provided for them. Ash wasn't eating at all. He was just staring at his food, thinking about what happened in the classroom. But it was one thing he heard Bakugo say when he was outside. 'That pathetic loser doesn't belong here.' That sentence kept replaying in his head. Was he doing the right thing? Being a hero was a lot of people's dreams since they grew up here. But with Ash, he came from another world. Did he have any right of being a hero? While he was thinking, Pikachu brought Ash out of his thoughts.

"Hey buddy. I'm just thinking if what we are doing is right." Ash said. He took a while to come up with his next answer. "I think I might leave UA High."

"What did you just say?" Ash looked over to the side of him and saw Ashido, Sui and Yaoyorozu looking at him. They were holding their foods in their hands and they just heard Ash. "Please tell me that was a bad joke." Ashido said. Ash just slowly looked down.

"He's being serious." Yaoyorozu said. The girls sat in a circle around him and put their foods on the ground. "Is this because of Bakugo?"

"No. it's just some thought that just came into mind. I don't think I deserve to be a hero." Ash said. This shocked the girls.

"You deserve to be a hero more then most people. You're one of the top students here." Sui said. Ash looked like he wasn't changing his mind.

"But I don't deserve to be hero since I'm not from around here." Ash said. Ash really didn't care what he said anymore. He was making huge adjustments to his life and the only people that knows about this are All Might and Mr. Aizawa.

"Ash it doesn't matter if you're from another city or country. Heroes need to go all over the world. Not just in one place." Yaoyorozu said.

"Yeah so even if you left UA, there are other places like this." Ashido said. Sui crawled over to Ash and sat in front of him.

"Ash, look at me." Sui said. Ash looked at Sui in her eyes. "This world will need Ash Ketchum to protect it at some point. It's clear you've been through hardship. But all great heroes go through that. And the things you have been through, you'll be the greatest hero of all time." Ash couldn't believe she just said all that about him. Did they actually believe that in him. Ash looked at the other girls and the nodded, agreeing with what Asui said. Ash smiled.

"Thank you. I'll give it some thought. I won't do anything rash." Ash said. Suddenly the alarms went off. Alerting the group. "What's going on?"

"An outsider gained entry on school grounds." Yaoyorozu said. Everyone looked at her.

"How?" Ashido asked. Yaoyorozu shaked her head.

"I don't know, but we better get to the assembly point." Yaoyorozu said. They were about to leave but Sui stopped them.

"Guys, it's nothing serious." They looked at her and Sui pointed to what she was looking at. "It's those news reporters from outside." They looked over and it was true. A whole crowd of reporters were trying to get inside the school.

"How did they get in?" Yaoyorozu asked. No one had an answer for her. But Ash had one thing on his mind.

"I need to get out of here now." Ash said. Ash was starting to back away.

"Are you scared of the reporters?" Ashido asked. Ash looked at the girls.

"I'm not scared. But if they see and recognise me, they'll be hounding me for hours with questions. That's what happened last time when I defeated that sludge villain." Ash said. Ash was about to leave again.

"Oh no, look." Sui said. Everyone looked in her direction and saw the students panicking. They were all trying to get out of the school at once. A lot of them were getting hurt. The group suddenly saw Tenya float above the crowd. He propelled himself and hit the wall. Ash was witnessing this and felt bad that they were getting hurt for no reason. Ash let out a heavy sigh then looked at his pokemon.

"Greninja, come with me. The rest of you stay here." Ash said. Greninja walked forward and stood beside Ash. The girls were wondering what he was planning.

"What are you going to do?" Sui asked. Ash reached around his waist and pulled out 4 pokeballs. He handed them to Sui.

"Give these to Midoriya. He knows how to use them." Ash said. Over the year, Ash had taught Midoriya how to use the pokeballs just in case he needed to hold on to the pokeballs for a while. Sui took the pokeballs.

"Ok. But what are you doing?" Sui asked again. Ash turned around and looked at the reporters.

"Something stupid." Ash said. He started walking over with Greninja following behind. Ash was hoping just getting their attention will be enough. He felt the eyes of the students inside the school watching him. As he got closer and closer, he could hear what they were saying to Mr. Aizawa and Present Mic.

"I'm sorry but you all need to leave now." Aizawa said.

"Yeah this is private property." Present Mic said. This didn't seem to scare them at all.

"Look, we just want a interview with All Might. We heard he became a teacher here and that's a front cover story." One of the reporters said. That's it. Ash now had the bait ready for the reporters. Ash put himself behind the crowd.

"MR. AIZAWA! SORRY BUT I MIGHT BE LATE FOR CLASS!" Ash shouted. The reporters didn't take no notice of him. But his teacher heard him.

"WHY'S THAT?!" Aizawa asked. This was the moment Ash got everyone's attention.

"I GOT TO MEET UP WITH ALL MIGHT! I'M SEEING HIM NOW!" Ash said. At this point, the reporters started to turn round and saw Ash.

"Did you say All Might?"

"Isn't that Ash Ketchum?"

"It is."

"And that's one of the animals he owns." The reporters were slowly approaching Ash and Ash backed away.

"You ready Greninja?" Ash asked. Greninja nodded. "Here we go. RUN!" He turned round and ran away. The reporters gave chase and left school ground. The teachers along with everyone else couldn't believe Ash actually did it. Present Mic snapped out of his trance and headed towards the school.

"Ok everyone. Head back to class. Fun's all done now." Present Mic said. Aizawa just looked at the open gate. Ash's quick thinking helped a whole lot of people.

"Smart Kid." Aizawa said.

_Class 1-A_

Ash, Midoriya and Yaoyorozu were standing in front of all of the students in the classroom. Ash was yawning a lot. After Ash and Greninja were successful with getting the reporters away from the school, they were trying to think of a way to get rid of them. Ash had a plan that needed Greninja's help but he didn't know when to do it. He had to thank of something quick. He was losing steam and the reporters were catching up with them. He then saw a chance. It was a alleyway. The reporters saw Ash and Greninja go down the alley and followed them. When they looked down there, they saw multiple copies of Ash and Greninja. They stopped in their tracks and looked confused. Some of the cameramen were recording what was happening. Then one by one, the copies started to disappear, until there was nothing left. They had escaped. The reporters called their stations at this point since they had no idea what to do now. Ash managed to make it back to class in time. But all of that running did take a lot out of him. Everyone was glad Ash was back. Midoriya gave Ash back his pokeballs and Pikachu jumped from Midoriya's shoulder on to Ash's. When Mr. Aizawa came in, Midoriya asked if he could say something to the class. Mr. Aizawa allowed it and Ash and Yaoyorozu joined him.

"I'll make this quick since Mr. Aizawa has something big planned for us." Midoriya said. "I would like to withdraw from being class rep." Everyone looked surprise at this point. "And I would like to nominate Tenya as class rep." Was he being serious?

"Why are you doing this now?" Tenya asked.

"When those reporters breached the school ground, you were able to calm everyone down and keep order during a time of distress. You would make a better class rep then me." Midoriya said. Tenya couldn't believe what was happening. He had a chance to follow in his family footsteps. Tenya has a smile on his face.

"Thank you Midoriya. I accept the position. Hopefully me, Ash and Yaoyorozu can make a difference in this class." Tenya said. Ash really wanted to leave the position as well.

"Actually Tenya, I want to resign my pos..." Ash got interrupted by Yaoyorozu.

"Don't you dare finish that Ash." Yaoyorozu said. Ash looked confused.

"Why not?" Ash asked. He thought he could drop out of it at anytime.

"After the sacrifice you did today, you showed true leadership quality. Class rep is perfect for you." Yaoyorozu said. But Ash thought it might not be a time for him.

"But..." Ash was interrupted again.

"Also you are one of the top students here as well. You need to stay on." Jiro said. Ash felt defeated, but he was going to meet in the middle.

"I'll do this. My status of class rep will be on hold for the moment. So I can think to see if I really want this or not." Ash said. The class didn't know what to think with that answer.

"Do what you think is right. Although we hope you do stay on as class rep." Sero said. Ash never knew that everyone had so much faith in him. Aizawa brought the attention to him now.

"Now that's finished. Get your costumes and get changed." Aizawa said. The class walls opened up and numbered cases came out. "Our next training course will be held off campus. Get ready. We leave in fifteen minutes." Everyone made their way to the cases. Ash hesitated though. He had a terrible feeling. Pikachu also felt this. Ash looked at Pikachu.

"You have that feeling too?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded. Ash reached his case and he grabbed it. "We better keep our guard up."

_Bus/En route to training course_

Everyone was in there costume, heading towards their next lesson. Everyone seems to be in high spirit. Well, nearly everyone. In the corner of the bus, where everyone was away from. Ash was asleep. He thought since he had some time, he take this opportunity to regain some energy before the course starts. Pikachu was currently with Midoriya. Pikachu has grown to trust Midoriya. So if Ash wasn't around, Pikachu would have to stick by Midoriya.

"I wonder what's going to happen on this course?" Midoriya asked. Everyone had been thinking the same question.

"I don't know, but all I know is to expect the unexpected." Sato said.

"That sounds about right, doesn't it Pikachu?" Midoriya asked Pikachu.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said. Everyone laughed at his response. Then Todoroki gave some advice to Midoriya.

"Midoriya, try to take it easy and not break anything." Todoroki said. This gave Midoriya a realisation. If he broke anything during the lesson, he could be put on the sidelines for the rest of the lesson.

"I'll try my best. I'm still getting used to this quirk though." Midoriya said. This reminded Sui of something.

"Has anyone actually told you that your quirk is similar to All Might's quirk?" Sui asked. Midoriya jumped a little when she said that. What's she getting at.

"What do you mean?" Midoriya asked.

"Well, the strength you have is similar to All Might. Your quirk is weaker though, but I think it's because you are still understanding it." Asui said. Midoriya was trying to think of something to deter them from this thought. Luckily someone else did this.

"But All Might break anything. So Midoriya's quirk has to be different." Kirishima said. This whole time, Ashido was looking on her phone. Then she got everyone's attention.

"Guys, Ash is on the internet again." Ashido said as she held out her phone. Everyone looked at it. It was a news article saying that Ash was attending UA High and that he might have connections with All Might. Everyone was saying complements to him about the ordeal. Except Bakugo. He was still sat down at his seat. He was getting annoyed that everyone was always on Ash's side. He was always the subject of most conversations. Bakugo looked at him and saw he was asleep. Then he remembered that Ash had that sleeve. This was Bakugo's perfect moment. He checked to make sure no one was looking at him. As soon as it was clear, he got up and slowly made his way towards Ash. When he reached Ash, he could see he was still sleeping heavily. He wasn't waking up anytime soon. Bakugo looked down and saw Ash had his glove on. Bakugo gently lifted Ash's hand and removed his glove. He could see a part of the protective sleeve. Bakugo slowly rolled up Ash's costume sleeve so he can see most of it. Bakugo started to undo the sleeve. About twenty seconds in and he was over half way done. He then thought, if Ash wakes up now, then this would be all for nothing. Bakugo carefully separated the sleeve and took a peek inside. He saw it. He saw Ash's scar. The scar was big and deep. Bakugo felt glad he did this now.

"Look at that thing. He going to be classed as a freak when everyone sees this." Bakugo whispered to himself. But now, everything was about to change.

"Get away now." Bakugo looked up and saw Ash was awake and looking at him. Bakugo just smirked.

"Thanks for the sleeve." Bakugo said as he suddenly pulled off the sleeve. Ash started to panic. He needed that sleeve so his scar has some form of a cover up. Luckily the costume sleeve rolled down, covering up the scar. Ash got up and headed towards Bakugo.

"Give me that back." Ash said. Ash was about to grab the sleeve, but Bukago back handed Ash using his grenade gauntlet. Ash was knocked to the ground. This caught everyone's attention.

"What's going on?" Tenya asked. Bakugo turned his head round.

"I know what Ashy boy has been hiding." Bakugo said. Ash acted quickly before he could say anything.

"Give it back to me." Ash said. He quickly got up and went for the sleeve again. Bakugo dropped the sleeve on the floor and grabbed Ash's arm with both his hands.

"Now Ashy boy, it's time to show everyone." Bakugo said. Ash felt his sleeve being pulled up. Ash quickly pulled his arm back and backed away from Bakugo. Ash used his left hand to grip his right arm sleeve. He looked reserved now. His scar nearly got revealed. Bakugo picked the sleeve back up and had a smirk on his face. "No going back now, shit head." Bakugo used his quirk to destroy the sleeve. Ash couldn't believe his eyes. He actually went that far. "Now, how about you show everyone that massive scar?" Everyone heard him.

"Scar?" Hagakure asked. Midoriya shot up from his seat.

"How do you know about that?" Midoriya asked. Everyone now was looking at him.

"It's true?" Uraraka asked. Midoriya immediately looked down and avoided eye contact. Bakugo started advancing to Ash.

"No backing out now. It's time for show and tell." Bakugo said. Ash was backed up into a corner. He couldn't take his hand off his sleeve in case Bakugo manages to grab it again. Ash was defenceless. Bakugo was getting closer and closer. But someone suddenly ran in between Bakugo and Ash. Then Bakugo suddenly got slapped. The impact and surprise knocked him back. Bakugo was pissed and looked at the attacker. It was Asui.

"You have to get through me to get to him." Asui said. She then turned around and walked towards Ash. When she reached Ash, she could see that he looked on guard. "Are you okay?" She went to touch him. She slightly grazed his arm and Ash flinched. Sui felt sorry for Ash. That scar must of really damaged him. Sui held her hand out. Ash saw this. "You can trust me." Ash knew he could trust her. She's been helping him ever since he arrived at school and he was glad that he got to know her. Ash let go of his sleeve and took Sui's hand. Ashido came in front of Bakugo and pushed him back.

"Stay away from Ash. He better then you in every way." Ashido said. She turned round and headed towards Ash and Sui. Ashido checked on Ash. Bakugo was seeing red.

"You'll pay for attacking me, you bitches." Bakugo said as he ran towards them. Ash saw him coming and threw himself in front of the attack, protecting the girls. Bakugo placed his palm in front of Ash's face and activated his quirk. Nothing happened. Why wasn't there any explosions. Bakugo looked over and saw Mr. Aizawa staring at the party. So he erased Bakugo's attack.

"That's eno..." Aizawa was interrupted when Ash hit Bakugo across his face. Bakugo fell to the floor. Bakugo rolled over so he was looking up. But in his view was one of Ash's aura spheres. Ash was holding it, in his palm. Standing over Bakugo. Ash had a face that no one had seen before. Rage.

"Don't ever call them that again and don't ever touch them." Ash threatens. Wait. Ash is using aura? Did Aizawa stop using his quirk. Everyone looked shocked at what was happening.

"Sir, did you blink?" Mineta asked. Aizawa was wide eyed at what happened.

"No, he shouldn't be able to do that." Aizawa said. But Ash was using it. How was he doing it? Bakugo quickly got up and backed away. Without his quirk, he would lose. Ash powered down. Pikachu jumped from Midoriya and ran to Ash. Pikachu jumped and landed on Ash's shoulder

"Ash, what kind of quirk do you have?" Sui asked. Ash looked at her and Ashido.

"It's not a quirk." Ash said.

_U.S.J_

Class 1-A was walking inside a massive facility. It had different layouts in each part of the building. There was a water area, mountain, city, fire, it just had everything. After the incident on the bus, everyone gave Ash some space. Except for the regular group. They all wanted to know that Ash was okay after what happened. They didn't talk about the scar or the fact that Eraserhead's quirk didn't effect Ash. They tried to talk to Ash, but he wasn't in a talkative mood. Ash was the last one to enter the building with Sui and Ashido next to him. Mr. Aizawa brought him to the side for a bit.

"Ash, you doing okay?" Aizawa asked. He was doing better now since he made up his mind about something.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Since I won't be here after today." Ash said. This caught the girls attention.

"Ash, what have I told you about that joke?" Ashido asked. Hoping he wasn't serious.

"I'm not joking. Today's my last day." Ash said.

"Why Ash? I know Bakugo keeps..." Ash cuts in on Sui.

"It's nothing to do with him. Everyone knows about my scar now." Ash said. Sui thought he was just having a bad day and overreacting.

"Ash, nobody cares about the scar." Sui said. But Ash does care.

"But I know everyone will ask about it at some point. And I don't want a constant reminder of how weak I am." Ash said.

"Weak?" Both the girls asked.

"I got this scar by protecting someone. If I can't stop myself from getting hurt, how am I suppose to protect anyone else?" Ash asked. He walked away from the group. The girls quickly confronted Mr. Aizawa.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Ashido asked. Aizawa looked at them.

"I'll talk to him at the end of the day. If he still wants to leave, then that's his choice." Aizawa said. He then walked towards the front of the class. The girls looked at each other. They made a mental agreement to try to get Ash to change his mind. Ash belongs at this school. And nothing Bakugo or his scar should be an obstacle for him. They then walked towards the rest of the class. Aizawa reaches the front and met up with today's instructor.

"It's good to see you Thirteen." Aizawa said. The woman in a chubby space suit looking costume nodded.

"Good to see you too. I can take over from here." Thirteen said. She came forward and stood next to Aizawa, facing the class. "Hello everyone. I am pro hero Thirteen. I will be over seeing your training exercise today. Right now, you are in the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. Or USJ for short. Today, we will be looking at how you deal with rescue situations. You better get ready, cause you'll be facing every environment today." She turned round and was about to lead them to the first exercise. But something caught their attention. A vortex appeared in the middle of the building. What was going on? Then an army of people started coming out of the vortex. "How is this possible?" Ash looked at Pikachu on his shoulder.

"This must of been that bad feeling from earlier Pikachu." Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu agreed with sparks coming out of his cheeks. Then three characters came out of the vortex. One was a shadowy person that looks like he made of the vortex. The next was a big creature with what looked like a missing part of his top head, exposing its brain. And last was the man with the hands all over his body. The hand villain looked round.

"No sign of All Might." He said. He then looked near the entrance and caught sight of Ash. "But the other target's here."

**And that's it. The chapter has ended. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. **

**Thank you everyone for the continued support for this story. **

**Once I'm done writing the next chapter for Justice for Ash. I'll be back on here. **

**But for the next chapter. The fight between Class 1-A and villains begins. And is Ash leaving UA High? You'll have to come back next time for 'Encounter With The Unknown.' **


	9. Chapter9

Chapter 9

Encounter With The Unknown

_U.S.J_

The students and teachers stood near the entrance, shocked at what they are seeing below them. Villains. A army of real life villains have just breached the training centre. But the question is, why did they come here?

"They look like trouble." Midoriya said. Aizawa nodded at Midoriya statement.

"You got that right. That is the league of villains." Aizawa said. Ash looked the teacher.

"League of villains?" Ash asked.

"Yes. A bunch of criminals that specialise in organise crime. Pro Heroes have been trying to shut them down for years but a majority manage to escape when there's a conflict." Aizawa said. Ash gave an intense stare at the villains. If they were such a dangerous organisation, why are they targeting students. In the middle of the room, the man with the hands looked round the room trying to find All Might.

"Why isn't All Might here? You told me he would be here." The hand man said, looking at a dark fog man.

"He was suppose to be. But you know what he is like. If there is trouble anywhere, he will always be there." The fog man said. This gave the hand man an idea.

"Trouble?" The hand man asked. He then looked up at the students. "Would you say killing all the students would count as trouble?"

"Absolutely. But we can't kill all of them yet." The fog man said. They knew what they were talking about. The hand guy looked at Ash and could tell that he was already disliking them.

"I see he's being fed lies already. Kurogiri, bring him here." The man said. The dark fog man, Kurogiri, lifted up his arm.

"At once." Kurogiri said. He activated his quirk and a vortex opened up above the villains. Before any of the students or teachers respond, a portal opened up underneath Ash. Ash and Pikachu started falling through.

"AHHH!!" Ash yelled. This alerted everyone else.

"Ash." A lot of the peers said. Midoriya dived to try to save Ash. But he just missed his hand as Ash and Pikachu fell through. The portal closed and it was gone.

"Where did Ash go?" Uraraka asked.

"I have a good idea." Tenya said. He looked back down at where the villains were and as he thought, Ash fell through the other portal. Everyone else saw this.

"ASH!" Sui shouted. She tried to jump down but Aizawa stopped her.

"Don't be stupid. They'll kill you as soon as you're down there." Aizawa said. Asui protested though.

"But they are going to kill Ash." Sui said. Aizawa knew she was partly right.

"They won't yet. They're using him for bait." Aizawa said. Although he didn't know the league of villains had different plans for Ash. Ash stood in the middle of most of the villains. Ash had his staff ready in case he needed to defend himself. Pikachu gave warning sparks telling them to stay away. The hand man came forward.

"Don't be afraid. We just want to talk." The hand guy said. But Ash kept his guard up. He knew these were villains and done terrible things. But why did they want to talk to him?

"Why would I talk to a bunch of crooks? I don't even know who you are." Ash said.

"Shigaraki." The hand man said. Did he really just give his name out? Ash was a bit shocked that he just gave his name out like it was nothing.

"Ok. I'm Ash." Ash said. But he really didn't need to.

"We already know who you are Ash Ketchum." Shigaraki said. It must be from the news reports back from when Ash first got to this world. "All of us are very interested in you." Ash thinks he knows where Shigaraki is going with this.

"If you think I ever turn my back on my friends, your wrong." Ash said. Shigaraki saw that he was losing him so he had to bring him back.

"We're not trying to do anything like that. I just want to make sure that if we ever cross paths again that we are on friendly terms. So how about we start this friendship with a handshake." Shigaraki said as he was in front of Ash and held out his hand. Aizawa saw this and he already heard what happens to people when Shigaraki grabs them. Aizawa quickly looked at Thirteen.

"Get everyone out of here and contact UA." Aizawa said. Everyone was shocked at his response and some protested.

"Were not leaving you and Ash to fight off those villains by yourself." Ashido said.

"Yeah we can help." Midoriya said. Aizawa has a stern look on his face now.

"I'm buying you some time so you can get out. This is a teachers order. Leave now." Aizawa said as jumped off the edge and scaled down the side. Midoriya and Asui ran to the edge and watched their teacher head towards the enemies. Aizawa saw some of the long range shooters taking aim towards him. He quickly activates his quirk and cancels out the shooters quirks. The shooters try to fire but only to find out that their guns had jammed. Aizawa reached the ground and used his capture device around his neck to snare two of the villains and made them collide together. The collision caught Ash's and Shigaraki's attention, which caused Shigaraki to retract his hand.

"Looks like your teacher is trying to ruin our bonding experience." Shigaraki said. Ash already knew that wasn't the case.

"He's trying to rescue me. And with him doing that makes me think your not so nice after all." Ash said. Readying his staff again.

"Pika." Pikachu said. Shigaraki saw Ash was going to fight but he didn't to collide with a potential member of the league.

"I'll admit I done some bad things. But it's those bad things that make you grow as a person. Have you ever done anything bad?" Shigaraki asked. Ash could only think of one thing and it's when he said that he was leaving. He felt bad about that because he didn't think about how everyone else would react.

"Yeah, I did today. When I said I was leaving UA." Ash said. This information perked up Shigaraki's interest.

"Really?" Shigaraki asked. It was at this point when he saw Aizawa getting closer to him and Ash. He had something he could use to his advantage and the teacher was about to ruin it. He turned to the muscular creature next to him. "Take care of him." The creature set its sight on Aizawa and started charging towards him. Aizawa was finishing up with another villain. Then he saw the creature coming at him. From the appearance of the creature it looked like it was a strength quirk user. Aizawa used his quirk to de-power the beast. The creature went to hit Aizawa but he jumped out of the way. To Aizawa's surprise, the creature made a crater with his punch. First his quirk didn't work on Ash and now this. He knew he had to keep his distance now. He landed on the ground and used his capture device around his neck to keep the creature at bay. Ash could tell Aizawa was trying to use his quirk on the creature. So why didn't it work? Ash turned to Shigaraki.

"How come it still had its quirk after my teacher erased it?" Ash asked. Shigaraki really wanted to get back to the previous conversation to advance his motives.

"I'll tell you after you tell me why you are leaving UA." Shigaraki said. Near the entrance, Midoriya and Asui were watching what was going on below them. Midoriya was impressed that his teacher was able to handle himself against the army of villains.

"Wow. No wonder why he is a pro. He's predicting every move the opponents are going to make." Midoriya said. Sui wasn't really interested in the fight. She was keeping her eyes on Ash. It was obvious Ash was talking to the ring leader. But why are the villains interested in him? Before she could think anymore, Thirteen caught the kids attention.

"You heard Mr. Aizawa. Let's go now." Thirteen said. Sui wasn't planning on going anywhere.

"No I'm not leaving until Ash is safe." Sui said. Thirteen really can't deal with any of this right now.

"I haven't got time for this. Someone drag her." Thirteen said. Ashido and Hagakure grabbed Sui by the arms.

"Come on Sui, this is no time to be dramatic." Ashido said.

"Yeah we could seriously die here if we don't leave now." Hagakure said. Unfortunately they were too late.

"You are right about that" Everyone looked at the entrance and saw Kurogiri standing in the way. Everyone was surprised that he got there without anyone knowing it. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Kurogiri and I have been task to keeping you preoccupied." Midoriya came forward and had a stern look.

"What are you doing here? And why did you take Ash?" Midoriya asked. Kurogiri thought he might as well tell them since they will be dead soon.

"We came here today to kill All Might." Kurogiri said. Everyone was shocked to hear this.

"But he's not here today. So why are you still here?" Kaminari asked. This part was going to send everyone over the edge.

"Killing All Might was not our only objective today. We had another task to handle. Recruiting Ash Ketchum into the league of villains." Kurogiri said. Everyone thought this wasn't good.

"You're wasting your time. Ash would never side with you." Yaoyorozu said. But Kurogiri was going to give them a recap of what happened.

"But at the same time it looks like he isn't on your side. Otherwise he wouldn't of said that he was leaving UA High." Kurogiri said. How?

"How do you know about that?" Sui asked. Everyone but Ashido looked at her. Ash is leaving UA High.

"They're talking about it right now." Kurogiri said as he pointed at Ash and Kurogiri. "As long as he stays in this mood, he will be coming with us at the end of the day. After all he is the strongest amongst you all." Bakugo heard enough. He jumped up and attacked Kurogiri. Kirishima joined in the attack as well.

"Shut your mouth." Bakugo said. Both Bakugo and Kirishima went straight through Kurogiri, leaving him unharmed. He looked behind him, looking at the two students.

"Such rude manners. I best send you two first." Kurogiri said. Two portals opened up beneath both students and they fell through. They were gone.

"Where are they?" Thirteen asked.

"They are somewhere within the USJ. But since I sent them, I better send the rest of you too." Kurogiri said. The students were engulfed in a massive vortex tornado. Most of them were being transported to different parts of the building, but some of them manage to escape the twister. The tornado caught the attention of Ash. He knew something was going on and he looked at Shigaraki for answers.

"What's going on?" Ash strongly asked. Shigaraki had a smirk on his face.

"I wanted to make sure that our conversation doesn't get interrupted like your teacher nearly did. So I had to scatter everyone around the building." Shigaraki said. They were separated in a building full of villains? Ash felt anger boil up inside him. He marched towards Shigaraki.

"If you hurt any of my friends." Ash said. Shigaraki put his hand up to stop him.

"I'm not going to do anything to your classmates. But I can't say the same for everyone else." Shigaraki said. Ash just realised that his friends were in danger and needed his help. But not just his help. Ash grabbed 5 pokeballs from his belt and threw them in the air.

"Spread out and help out where you can." Ash said. The pokeballs snapped open and the Pokemon emerged. They instantly went in separate directions. Ash looked at Pikachu. "You go too buddy. I'll be fine by myself." Pikachu nodded and jumped down from Ash. Pikachu gave one last look at Shigaraki that said don't do anything funny. Then Pikachu went off himself. Ash turned his back on Shigaraki and started to walk away. Shigaraki did not want this to happen at all.

"Where are you going?" Shigaraki asked.

"To help my friends." Ash said. This was the time Shigaraki had to use one of the students against him.

"Does that include Bakugo?" Shigaraki asked. Ash stopped and turned to look at him. To Ash, Bakugo was the last person on the list he wanted to save. He was the reason Ash was having a tough time, for leaving school, for outing his secret scar.

"Yeah, he's a part of the class so I should." Ash said. Shigaraki had a way to tempt Ash now.

"But what would you say if there's a way for him to pay for what he has done?" Shigaraki asked. Ash had a thought about this. After 10 seconds, he walked back over to Shigaraki.

"I'm listening."

_Shipwreck area_

Midoriya suddenly found himself underwater. How did he get here? And where was everyone else? Midoriya looked upwards and saw the surface of the water. He just remembered that he was underwater and was running out of air. He made a quick dash to the surface and see what was going on above. He was halfway to the surface and unknown to him, someone was coming towards him. A water villain was swiftly swimming towards Midoriya with the intention to kill. Midoriya saw the villain coming and froze in fear. He was about to die. He was defenceless under the water and there's nothing he can do to stop this. The villain opened his mouth, ready to chomp down on Midoriya. Midoriya closed his eyes ready for the inevitable. But it never came. Midoriya opened his eyes and saw Asui had showed up and kicked the villain in the head, saving Midoriya. The villain swam away. Sui thought she had to act quickly in case the villain came back. Sui brought out her toungue and wrapped it around Midoriya and flung him out of the water. Midoriya went flying through the air and then started descending. Midoriya landed on a ship with a thud. He sat up and rubbed his back. Midoriya stood up and observed the current situation. It wasn't good. He saw villains on every corner of the building and no sign of his classmates.

"Woahhhhh!!!!!" Midoriya looked at the water and saw an object coming towards him. Even closer. At a high speed. It's coming in too fast. Midoriya better move or...owf. The two collided. Midoriya hit the floor with a thud again. Then he heard a second thud on the other side. Midoriya looked over and saw it Mineta. So Asui must of saved him as well. The both got up and started rubbing the parts of the body that hit the ground.

"You ok Mineta?" Midoriya asked. Mineta looked at Midoriya.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just still a bit in shock of what's happening now. I mean, we're still getting used to school life but now we have to find a way to survive against real life villains. Why does everything bad happen to me?" Mineta asked. Asui, at this point, jumped on to the ship and joined Midoriya and Mineta. "Thanks for the rescue Asui."

"Yeah, you really saved us there." Midoriya said. Sui stood up from her landing position and started walking to the railing. Looking at the main land.

"It's fine guys, but we really need to try to find a way back over there." Sui said pointing to the land. "I searched the rest of the water and there's no one else in this part of the building. So everyone else is still on dry land." Midoriya came over and assess the current situation.

"My best guess would be to jump. But if we don't jump hard enough, we might end up in the water. But somehow we need to get back over there and help everyone." Midoriya said. But at the moment Sui had one thought on her mind.

"You can help out anyone you want. But once we're back over there, I'm going straight to Ash. I don't trust that guy around him. He's not in the right frame of mind now with the whole leaving UA thing." Sui said. This reminded Midoriya. He looked at her.

"Oh yeah, how did you Ash was leaving UA?" Midoriya asked. Sui just caught sight of Ash and he was still talking to Shigaraki. The fact they were still talking for this long wasn't a good sign.

"Me, Ashido and Yaoyorozu found him outside at just he said he was thinking about it. But me and Ashido found out as soon as we entered this building." Sui said. Midoriya got a little mad at what he heard.

"You knew and you didn't tell me. You should of said something." Midoriya said. Sui looked at him. Wasn't he being a bit hypocritical?

"Tell you? Like you should of told the group about the scar?" Sui asked. Midoriya took a back step.

"This is something that affects his future. The scar is really no big deal." Midoriya said. Sui thought, did he really just say that?

"Clearly it's a big deal for Ash since it's the scars fault that he's leaving." Sui said. Midoriya looked surprise. Is that really the reason that he's leaving?

"I had no idea." Midoriya said. He thought for a while before asking a question. "Did he tell you why the scar is a big deal?" Sui nodded.

"He said it was because it reminded him that he was weak." Sui said. Midoriya had a confused look. Weak?

"He said that?" Midoriya asked. Sui nodded. "I strongly disagree with him on the statement then. He got that scar saving Uraraka." This rang a bell in Sui's head.

"Back at the entrance exam?" Sui asked. Midoriya nodded. "I remember that video. He was badly burnt after that rescue."

"Yeah. Afterwards, the both of us went to see recovery girl to get our injuries healed. Mine healed up no problem. But with Ash, most of his body healed. But it's his right arm that has the scar since that was closest to the explosion." Midoriya said. The two got so caught up in the conversation, they forgot about the third member.

"What about those scars on his cheeks?" Both Midoriya and Asui jumped of fright and looked at Mineta. "Sorry, but on those videos where he fought those villains, he had those cheek scars already. So what's the story behind them?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I met him the day that sludge villain attacked." Midoriya said. Mineta looked a bit glum with that response. The three then got reminded of their current situation.

"Get down here already. We want some fun." One of the villains said from the water. The three looked down and saw the water villains had surrounded the ship. Midoriya then felt courage going through him at that point.

"Ok guys, here's what we are going to do. We are going to get off this ship, we going to beat those villains and we are going to save Ash, Mr. Aizawa and our classmates. And this will be our first step to being heroes." Midoriya said. The speech Midoriya said did leave a positive impact on the two.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sui said.

"I guess I'm in as well. But how are we getting off this ship?" Mineta asked. Midoriya looked back to the main land.

"Still working that bit out now." Midoriya said.

_U.S.J. Entrance_

When Kurogiri closed his portals, he saw that some of the students managed to stay in the area. Tenya, Uraraka, Ashido, Sero and Sato managed to stick together along with Thirteen. Thirteen knows that they need help and someone needs to get outside. Thirteen had been trying to contact UA in her suit for a while, but something had been blocking her communications to the outside world. She looked at the students and then she saw Tenya. She just remembered, his quirk is engine. Which means he'd be the best chance of getting out of here and get help. She went over to him.

"Tenya, you need to get out of here and find help. You are our best shot." Thirteen said. Tenya didn't like the idea of him running away.

"I can't do that, running away is a cowardly act." Tenya said. The other students heard this.

"Tenya, in this situation, running away is the best option." Ashido said.

"We can't let our pride get in the way." Uraraka said.

"You can do the right thing." Sato said.

"Save us all, Tenya." Sero said. Tenya looked at everyone. Would running away be the heroic thing to do right now. They were outnumbered and getting the UA teachers would make their chances of survival better. Tenya only just then realised that sometimes a hero needs to run for the good of everyone.

"Okay everyone. I'll make it out of here and save us all." Tenya said. Tenya got into running position and Kurogiri saw this.

"Don't be stupid kid. You won't get past. If you try to make a dash for the exit then I'll. AHHHHHH!" Kurogiri yelled one pain as he was electrocuted. Everyone looked at where the lightning was coming from. Pikachu landed in front of them and stopped it's attack.

"Pikachu." Uraraka said. Pikachu looked at the students.

"Pika Pika." Pikachu said.

"Does that mean Ash is coming here?" Ashido asked as she looked behind herself. Ash was nowhere to be seen. Everyone suddenly heard Kurogiri starting to laugh.

"If everything is going according to plan, then you won't be seeing him again." Kurogiri said. What did he mean by that?

"Explain yourself now." Sato said. Kurogiri got back up from the attack and looked at everyone.

"Let's just say this. Either he's leaving with us or he's leaving in a body bag. But in the end, he won't be leaving with you." Kurogiri said. After he finished, Thirteen opened up the finger on the glove and started making a vacuum effect. Kurogiri got caught into it and was starting to get pulled in. Thirteen looked at Tenya.

"When you see an opening, go." Thirteen said. Tenya nodded. He watched carefully at the villain. He wanted him to get tired out before making a break for it.

_Shipwreck area_

Midoriya, Asui and Mineta looked into the water and saw the villains just circling the ship. But why are they just circling? Why haven't they try to get on board yet? Midoriya then just came up with a theory.

"I think I know why they haven't attacked us yet." Midoriya said. Sui and Mineta looked at him. "They don't know what our quirks are. Think about it, if they knew what they are, they would of sent us to somewhere we'd be less likely to win."

"I still don't know what you are getting at." Mineta said. Then Midoriya cleared it up for him.

"Ok, me and you, our quirks are something that can't help in the water in anyway." Midoriya said to Mineta. Mineta nodded. "But Sui, her quirk is frog. That means she a natural born swimmer and why she was able to save us."

"Oh I get you now." Sui said. "So this might be our chance to get the upper hand on them."

"Hey, where did he go?" The three students heard a voice in the water. They looked and saw most of the villians were looking at an area in the water.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, it looked like he was..." The villain was suddenly dragged underwater, spooking everyone.

"What the hells going on?" One of the villains asked. Mineta looked at Midoriya.

"You got any clues, Midoriya?" Mineta asked. Apart from Sui, there was only one other thing Midoriya could think and with this thought, he smiled.

"It's our backup." Midoriya said. In a part of the water, something burst out of it. It was Greninja. It dived towards one of the other villians and took him underwater.

"It took another one of us. Everyone, be on your gu-AHHHHHHH!!!!!!" The villian screamed when a giant bird picked him out of the water and flew into the distance.

"Where did that come from?"

"Who cares, scatter." At this point, the water villians started to spread out, making it difficult for the Pokemon to attack. The three students were amazed at what just happened.

"First Greninja then Pidgeot. Do you know what this means?" Midoriya asked. Mineta gave it some thought.

"We don't need to do any fighting?" Mineta asked. Midoriya just shook his head. Sui gave the answer.

"Ash is going to save us."

_Rocky area_

Yaoyoroza, Jiro and Kaminari were surrounded by villians. Yaoyorozu pulled out a staff out of her side to defend herself. The villians were advancing towards the students. Everyone stopped when they heard a howl. They looked up and saw Lycanroc standing on top of a rock. Lycanroc jumped down and joined the students. Everyone was ready to fight.

_Fire area_

Ojiro was hanging from a street lamp by his tail. There were villians on the ground, waiting for him to get down. They were taunting him and throwing objects at him too. Everyone heard a roar and looked in the distance. They saw a large silhouette with big wings and had a dragon appearance. The eyes were glowing red in the shadows. It's safe to say Ojiro has got some help.

_City area_

Koda and Tokoyami were looking at two villains charging in at them.

"There they are."

"We got you now." They said as they were getting closer. Tokoyami got dark shadow out to be ready for any attack. But before the villains got closer, a large object dropped from the sky and landed in between the villains and the students, creating a large dust cloud. Everyone's visions were obscured for a while. When the dust settled. They could see a large beast, ready to protect the students. Snorlax was here to play.

_Shipwreck area_

While Greninja and Pidgeot were taking care of the water based villains, Midoriya, Asui and Mineta found out what they could do with each of their quirks and were coming up with a plan to get off of the ship. And they had to execute it soon for 2 reasons. 1. If the pokemon kept this up, they will get tired soon. And 2. There were other students that will need their help soon. The three students nodded at each other, they were ready to go. Midoriya went to the railings and shouted at the Pokemon.

"Greninja, Pidgeot, we can take care of this. Go help the others." Midoriya said. The Pokemon heard him. Pidgeot dived towards the water and flew over the top of it. Greninja jumped out of the water and landed on Pidgeot. They both went towards the main land, preparing for more battles. Midoriya looked at Sui and Mineta. "Here we go." Midoriya backed up and then ran towards the railings. He jumped off the ship and aimed his curled index finger at the water. "Delaware Smash." Midoriya flocked his finger and a powerful shockwave hit the water. The water spread out, pushing everyone in it out to the side. Then the water started to return to the centre. Pulling all the villains in. "Now." Sui grabbed Mineta and jumped off the ship. She then used her tongue and wrapped it around Midoriya, pulling him away from the water. Mineta started pulling off the balls on his head and threw them into the water.

"You messed with the wrong team." Mineta said. The balls were sticking to the villains, which made the villains to stick on to each other. All the villains were now at the centre and the water completely submerged them. They were out of action for now. Sui looked at Midoriya and Mineta and thought about how incredible their quirks were.

"You know Midoriya, your quirk really is something. Yours too Mineta. I can see you two being heroes one. Now let's go save everyone." Sui said.

_Open field area_

Ash just stood there looking at Shigaraki. The offer that was just given to him. Was he being serious? And if so, would Ash go that far?

"So what do you say? Want to make that Bakugo pay?" Shigaraki asked. Ash said nothing. He most likely knew what he meant when he said pay but he wanted to be sure before he jumped to assumptions. At this point, Shigaraki pulled out a knife. But he was gripping it strangely. His little finger was left off the handle. Why was he doing that? As Mr. Aizawa was still taking on the villains, he saw the knife and thought Shigaraki was going to attack Ash.

"Oh no. ASH GET AWAY!!" Aizawa shouted. But something surprising happened, Shigaraki threw the knife in front of Ash.

"Pick it up." Shigaraki said. Ash looked at the knife. This world was so much more different from his previous world. And dangerous. Ash never thought for one second of picking up a knife before, but Shigaraki's words seemed to of changed his mind as he picked the knife up from the ground. Ash looked at the blade and saw a image of Bakugo on it. The words were really changing his mind frame. He wanted to do it, he wanted to make Bakugo hurt for what he did to him. But then, the other side of his mind came into play as images of his new friends showed up on the knife. He would never think about hurting them. But with this part of the mind, he just had a thought. Why bring this knife and all these villains if Shigaraki here if Shigaraki just wanted to talk to him. Ash looked at Shigaraki.

"Tell me, what were you planning today?" Ash asked. Shigaraki tried to play around this.

"Just wanted to talk to you, that's all." Shigaraki said. But Ash knew there was more.

"If I'm to follow you in your league then I want to know what you were planning." Ash said. Shigaraki smiled. He had him. He showed interest in joining the league. It was obvious Ash could read body language so he had to tell the truth.

"Ok, we came here for two reasons. First was to get you to join us. And second was to kill All Might." Shigaraki said. Ash's eyes went wide. Kill All Might? All Might was strong, he wouldn't beat him by himself. That's probably where the other villains came in. But Ash thinks he can end this all right now.

"But now you know All Might isn't here. So, if I come with you now, would you call off the attack and let everyone go?" Ash asked. With Shigaraki, not possible.

"It's not so simple." Shigaraki said. How is it not? "We have a reputation and people might get the wrong idea if we let anyone go. Anyway why do you care about those wannabe loser heroes?" Shigaraki started to laugh at this point. But soon stopped when he heard something. He looked down and saw the same knife implanted in the ground, in between his feet. Shigaraki looked at Ash and saw he looked mad.

"Those heroes are my friends and you made a big mistake not leaving when I said I would come with you. They maybe students, but they are a lot more capable then your lackeys. And if they fall, me and my Pokemon will be there to protect them. I will make sure my name strikes fear into the heart of the criminal world. People will call me the aura guardian, the warrior of life. But you and the likes of you will remember my name for eternity. I'm Ash Ketchum and I will put an end to you."

**That finishes this chapter. And what a build to the next chapter. A lot of fights will start to break out next time. **

**Thank you all for your continued support for this story. I do enjoy seeing the positive feedbacks and suggestions to improve not only this story but my other story too. **

**I mentioned before that I had a few other story ideas that I want to try out and probably start writing them soon. I'm going to give out a title of one that has real potential. 'That Time I Was Reincarnated Into A Ditto.' Let me know if this is something you would want to read and would want to read it soon. **

**Like always, now I'm working on Justice For Ash. Then afterwards, I'll be right back here. **

**But next time. Survival of the fittest. Class 1-A and Pokemon vs Villains. And what will happen between Ash and Shigaraki. Find out when 'Game Over' is up. **


	10. Chapter10

Chapter 10  


Game Over

_USJ/Water Area_

Midoriya, Asui and Mineta were in the water and looked back at the area the villains attacked them. They saw the villains still stuck together, thanks to Mineta's quirk. They looked around and saw what was going on. The main land was surrounded with villains. As soon as they get out, they would need to fight again. Midoriya was trying to find the least dangerous path.

"I don't know you guys. Either way, we're going to have a fight on our hands. Any ideas?" Midoriya asked. Mineta looked at Midoriya.

"I'd say we stay in the water. Our best bet will be to wait for the teachers to come." Mineta said. Midoriya had to remind him of something.

"That would be a good idea but no one got through to the teachers. They don't know were in trouble." Midoriya said. He then looked at Asui. "Sui, any ideas?" She was paying no attention to them as her eyes were looking at one particular spot. The area where Ash and Mr. Aizawa are. Midoriya knew what she was thinking. "Sui, I know you want to help Ash, but that will be the worst place for us to go right now." Asui then looked at Midoriya.

"I already told you, as soon as I got off of that ship, I was going to help Ash. He's all by himself." Asui then started to swim towards land. "Also Mr. Aizawa might need some help as well." Midoriya forgot about Mr. Aizawa's situation. He's been fighting for the longest time and he was going to start getting tired soon. Midoriya looked at Mineta.

"She's right about Mr. Aizawa. He's been fighting all this time trying to save Ash. We need to help him so he can rest." Midoriya said. Mineta didn't like that idea.

"Are you crazy? As soon as we get near there, they'll see us and kill us." Mineta said. Midoriya was going over there anyway.

"That's a occupational hazard as a hero. A true hero would always help out, no matter the situation." Midoriya said as he started to follow Asui back to shore. Mineta just looked them and was having a tough time making up his mind.

"You really know how to put on the guilt trip, don't you Midoriya." Mineta said as started swimming after them.

_The Dirt Area_

Todoroki was by himself, facing against a whole gang of villains. Todoroki kept his guard since he didn't know what they were capable of.

"Hey kid, if you stand down now, we'll go easy on you." One of the villains said. Todoroki didn't say anything or make any movement. He seemed really unfazed about the whole situation. "Right answer. Come on guys, let's teach him a lesson." The villains started firing their quirk at Todoroki. Todoroki was to dodge the attacks but knew he had to incapacitate them soon. It's a good thing his quirk can handle that. Todoroki used his quirk and ice started surrounding the villains. The villains were frozen in place now. With them frozen, Todoroki walked towards them.

"Now, maybe you can answer some questions." Todoroki said. But the enemies weren't going to spill the beans yet.

"You think we'll say anything to some bratty kid?" The villain asked. Todoroki grabbed his head and made the villain look at him.

"Right now, you got two choices. One, you and the others stay in here and freeze to death. Or, you can tell me about your plan about killing All Might and taking Ash. After that, I can unfreeze you all. Your choice." Todoroki said. The villain darted his eyes away. He didn't like that he lost all the power of the situation. But he knew if he didn't say anything then him and the others will die. He looked back at Todoroki.

"Fine."

_Car Crash Area_

In a highway stage with multiple damaged cars, Aoyama and Hagakure were running for their lives as multiple villains were chasing them. They were jumping over cars, trying to make as much distance as possible. But the bad guys were shortening the distance.

"Come here kids, we just want to play." One of the villains said. Aoyama jumped over another car, but his foot got caught on the roof of the car, causing him to fall over.

"Ow." Aoyama said. Hagakure looked back and so him on the floor, she ran back over to him to check on him.

"Are you okay?" Hagakure asked. Aoyama tried to get up but a sharp pain went through his foot.

"No, I think I sprained my ankle." Aoyama said. "Keep going, get out of here." But she couldn't go anywhere since one of the villains jumped over them and landed on one of the cars. And the rest of the villains were approaching them.

"Nice try kids, but you should of stayed out of the hero business." One of the villains said. Hagakure stood up and looked at them.

"Well, you're not exactly being villains. Going so low to chasing kids." Hagakure said. This really got them mad.

"Why you, get them now." The villain said. The villain that's on top of the car jumped off the car and dived towards the students. Hagakure and Aoyama looked on in horror as their life is about to end. The villain got ever closer to the kids, then they suddenly vanished. Everyone was stumped. Where did the villain go?

"What just happened?" One of the villains asked. He then looked at the kids. "What did you do?" The villain approached the kids.

"Pidge." The villains looked behind them and saw a giant bird perched on a car. The students also saw it.

"Isn't that Pidgeot?" Aoyama asked.

"When did he get here?" Hagakure asked. The villains didn't think much of Pidgeot.

"Look at that giant turkey. Polly want a cracker." One of the villains joked. The others laughed. But they didn't expect what would happen next. A sudden gust of wind breezed passed them. They looked around and noticed the were one member down again. They heard someone scream in the distance. They looked behind them and saw the missing member falling from the ceiling.

"What just happened?" Another villain asked. They all looked back and saw Pidgeot in its same place, preening himself. Pidgeot then gave them a look saying you're next. Hagakure and Aoyama found this amusing.

"I think polly wants a battle." Hagakure said.

_The Mountain Area_

Yaoyorozu, Jiro, Kaminari and Lycanroc were standing in a circle, defending themselves against the villains that have surrounded them. Lycanroc used stone edge against them to try to give the students a bit more space. The move hit some of the villains and were in a bit of pain now.

"Good job Lycanroc." Yaoyorozu said. A villain charged at her. She quickly ducked and hit the villain with the staff that she created. The villain got knocked back. "We need to end this quick. Anyone got any ideas?"

"Don't look at me, my quirk isn't good for group attack. What about you Kaminari?" Jiro asked as she watch Lycanroc tackle another villain away from them.

"My quirk could but I can't use it right now. Can I get one of your staffs please?" Kaminari asked Yaoyorozu.

"Why can't you use it now?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Because I can't control which direction it goes. I could end up hitting you both with it. Plus my quirk short wires my brain." Kaminari said as he stepped back since the villains were getting closer. Jiro turned to him.

"Sorry about this." Jiro said as she kicked him towards the villains. Yaoyorozu saw this and acted quickly. She made a protective blanket out of her body and covered her and Jiro. Kaminari hit the crowd of villains and instantly electrocuted them. After 10 seconds it was over. The girls took the blanket off of them and looked at the pile of bodies.

"Good thinking Jiro. But next time, a heads up?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Yeah sure." Jiro said. She then remembered something. "Oh no, Lycanroc was still out here when it happened."

"Roc." The girls looked round and saw Lycanroc sitting on the ground and wagging his tail at them.

"Lycanroc, you're alright." Jiro said.

"But how did he not get hit by that lighting?" Yaoyorozu asked. Then she had another thought. "Or did he get hit by that lighting and it didn't affect him." All of a sudden, Lycanroc was growling at something or someone.

"Nice try kids."

_Open Field Area_

Ash and Shigaraki hadn't moved one bit since Ash threw that knife back and made that speech saying he was going to stop all evil in this world. Shigaraki knew right now that Ash would never go with him now, so he had to think of something and quick. He was lucky Ash stopped when he was about to leave but something told Shigaraki that he wouldn't stop the second time. So it was obvious that he wants to save people, could that mean villains too? Shigaraki had an idea. Shigaraki bent down and picked up the knife.

"Well done, you passed the test." Shigaraki said. He then put the knife away.

"Test? What test?" Ash asked. He didn't know he was being tested. But what was he being tested on?

"You didn't use the knife to kill the one you hate. You have no idea how many have failed this test." Shigaraki said. But Ash still didn't know what this was about.

"What's the point of the test?" Ash asked. Ash didn't know what to think anymore. Did he want him to kill Bakugo or not?

"The test was to make sure that you wouldn't ruthlessly attack anyone for no reason. It wouldn't be good for you to attack every member of the league. It's a safe haven where everyone has each others backs." Shigaraki said. Was he telling the truth?

"Is that true?" Ash asked. Shigaraki smirked knowing he had Ash in his grasp again. Mr. Aizawa took down another villain and made a mad dash towards Ash and Shigaraki. Another villain intercepted him and delayed his arrival. Shigaraki looked round and saw that the teacher was too close now. If he wanted to sort this, he would have to do it himself.

"I'm sorry but I need to talk to your teacher. Nomu, keep him company." Shigaraki said. Ash felt a large hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw the giant monster that was attacking Aizawa now towering over him. Ash then looked back at what was about to happen. Aizawa was too busy taking two more villains that he didn't notice Shigaraki approaching him. Shigaraki kept on getting closer and closer. Aizawa then noticed the advancing ring leader and the person that put all of his students at risk. He charged forward and tackled Shigaraki. He should of kept his distance. They both hit the floor and Shigaraki managed to land on top of him. He then grasped Aizawa's elbow. "Can you feel it? The feel of decay taking over your senses." At this point, Aizawa's elbow started to chip away from its very own body. Ash saw this.

"Stop that." Ash said. He tried to run over but Nomu kept him in place. This monster was strong. Ash would definitely have a tough time fighting this thing.

"Let go of me." Aizawa said.

"Why? You're going to end up like this at some point. Why not let nature take its course and die already." Shigaraki said. Aizawa knew he had to get away now before the damage would be too much for his body to heal. Aizawa quickly used his free arm and punched Shigaraki off of him. They both immediately got up and Aizawa clutched down on his decayed arm. "Now, don't interrupt me when I'm talking to my new friend." Shigaraki looked back at Nomu. "Play nicely Nomu." Nomu let go of Ash and jumped towards Aizawa. Aizawa moved out of the way before Nomu hit him. They were playing a game of cat and mouse now. Shigaraki slowly walked back over to Ash. "Now that you see what I am capable of, let's talk seriously."

_USJ Entrance_

Tenya was waiting for a opening to make a mad dash out of the building. Pikachu, Uraraka, Ashido, Shoji, Sero and Sato were all standing by to help out if they need to. Kurogiri was struggling getting out of Thirteen black hole suction quirk. He was drawing ever closer to Thirteen. Thirteen looked to the side of her and saw Tenya still there.

"What are you doing? Run now." Thirteen said. Tenya looked at her.

"But I'm going to get caught in your vacuum if I go." Tenya said. Kurogiri saw Thirteen distracted and knew he could do a sneak attack on her. Kurogiri opened a gate behind Thirteen and another one in front of him. Now she was caught in her own quirk as the back of her suit had been ripped from her. The students saw what was happening.

"Miss, you need to stop now." Sero said. Thirteen closed her finger and her quirk stopped. She instantly fell forward. Uraraka and Ashido rushed to her side to check on her.

"She's knocked out but fine." Ashido said. Uraraka nodded and stood back up.

"Take care of her. We'll handle the rest." Uraraka said. Ashido nodded and checked Thirteen for any other injuries. Kurogiri recovered and looked at the students.

"Now you have no way of getting out now." Kurogiri said. Sato looked at Tenya.

"Come on man, go now." Sato said. Tenya just looked at the exit. Could he make it? Can he save everyone here? Before he had anymore thoughts, Kurogiri stood in front of the door.

"Don't even think about it. Just let me send you away so..." Kurogiri got interrupted as Shoji grabbed his body and restrained him. Shoji looked at Tenya.

"Go now." Shoji said as struggled to keep Kurogiri under control. Uraraka looked at Tenya.

"You heard him, go." Uraraka said. Tenya saw that this was going to be his best chance of escaping. So without a second thought, he made a break for it. Kurogiri saw him.

"NO!" Kurogiri shouted. Tenya got ever so closer to the exit. Kurogiri knee that if he made it out, it would be game over for the villains. Without thinking, Kurogiri punched Shoji, causing him to let go. He looked back at Tenya. Kurogiri saw he was nearly at the door. Kurogiri opened a portal and Tenya ran straight through it. He was back where he started. And they were so close as well. Kurogiri looked at them.

"Nice try kids. But it won't be that easy to get out." Kurogiri said. Pikachu didn't his attitude towards the whole situation and made sparks out of his cheeks.

_Edge Of The Open Field Area_

Midoriya, Asui and Mineta had reached the shore and had a perfect view of what was going on. Aizawa was trying to keep his distance from Nomu but everyone could tell that Nomu was getting closer to landing a hit.

"Sir is definitely getting worn out." Mineta said.

"Yeah, but if we do anything we might get in the way." Midoriya said. He had a point. If they got involved, then Aizawa would have even more problems on his hands. Asui was looking round and she finally saw Ash and he was still with the ringleader.

"There's Ash." Sui said. The other two looked over. They tried to listen closely to see what was being said.

"Call off your monster now." Ash said. Shigaraki didn't look bothered about the situation.

"What if I don't?" Shigaraki asked. Ash readied his staff, ready to fight.

"Then I'll fight you." Ash said. Shigaraki couldn't keep up with this act anymore.

"I had enough of this. Look, I don't care about your friends life and I don't care if you died right now. But someone higher up then me wants you to be a part of our league. I'd rather you come with us willingly but we will take you be force if needed." Shigaraki said. This shocked the three students in the water.

"So they are trying to recruit Ash. And they are not taking no as a answer." Midoriya said.

"If they do try to take him, I'm helping out straight away. There's no way they are taking Ash from us." Sui said. Mineta looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you talking about? They are goi..." Mineta was interrupted.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!" Everyone looked over and saw Nomu holding Aizawa. Aizawa was in a great deal of pain and wouldn't be able to get out of Nomu's grasp.

"Oh no, Sir is in trouble." Midoriya said. Shigaraki had a smirk on his face and looked at Ash.

"So you want to save your teacher?" Shigaraki asked. Ash nodded. "Then I'm going to give you a choice."

_The Ruin Area_

In a run down building, Bakugo and Kirishima were fighting off multiple villains. Bakugo ducked under a punch and used his quirk on a villains face. Kirishima tough skin was perfect for deflecting attacks. He would let the enemy get close and then attack them. After a while, all of the villains were down. 

"There were a lot of them." Kirishima said. He then looked at Bakugo. "You doing ok?" 

"Yeah, but I'm gonna have to let my quirk rest for a while. I can feel my muscles starting to strain from it." Bakugo said. If Bakugo used his quirk too much, a sharp shooting pain would course through his arm and it will only get worse if he didn't rest it. 

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I could feel my skin turning back to normal during the last part of the fight." Kirishima said. "Come on, we better fi..." 

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!" They looked out of the door and saw a villain being flung across the hallway. There were some more commotion outside and the boys could see puddles of water on the ground. 

"What's going on out there?" Kirishima asked. The noises stopped and they heard footsteps coming their way. They got ready to fight, though they haven't got the energy to fight. A shadow appeared on the door and the silhouette looked familiar. "Wait, is that?" A blue hand creaked the door opened and the figure revealed itself. "GRENINJA! Your timing couldn't be perfect." Kirishima was grateful but as for Bakugo. 

"You wasted your time. We didn't need your help." Bakugo said. Kirishima doubted that statement. 

"Bakugo, there were more villains coming our way and we were not in any shape to fight them off." Kirishima said. 

"I didn't for help. And I don't need any help from Ash or any of his beasts." Bakugo said. Kirishima held his thought for a long time now. But as Bakugo was walking towards the door, Kirishima ripped into him. 

"YOU STOP RIGHT THERE!!!" Kirishima shouted. Bakugo stopped and turned to look at him. "What is your problem? Ever since we started school, you've been nothing but a bully to him. I mean, he saved your life. And he never attacked unless it was protecting others or a part of a lesson. And all you ever done was attack him. Even going as low to calling him an orphan." Bakugo looked down at the ground. He was right. Ash never attacked Bakugo without a reason. Maybe he should talk to Ash. "And think about this, Greninja saved us because Ash asked him to. I said us. If Ash didn't want to save you, Greninja would of taken me out of danger. After all this, do you still dislike Ash?" Bakugo gave this a lot of thought. He then looked at Greninja.

"Did Ash ask you to save us?" Bakugo asked. Greninja just stood there. Not moving an inch.

_Fire Area_

In a area burning with fire, Ojiro kicked two villains down to the ground. Three villains were sneaking up behind him but they were quickly stopped. Charizard burst through out the flames and grabbed the three villains. Ojiro saw this and also saw Charizard throw the villains into a building. Charizard flew back to Ojiro.

"Good job." Ojiro said with a thumbs up. Charizard returned the gesture.

_City Area_

Tokoyami was standing in front of Koda with dark shadow out ready to fight. 10 villains were running towards them.

"You're finished." One of them said. In the shadow, behind the students, a orange beam glowed. The villains stopped in their track. As the beam got bigger, a large Pokemon was seen in the shadows. When they saw the size of Snorlax, they turned and started to run away. Snorlax fires the hyper beam and it struck the villains. They were nowhere to be seen. Tokoyami, Dark Shadow and Koda looked at Snorlax.

"Remind me not to get on his bad side." Dark shadow joked.

_Open Field Area_

Ash just stood still. Aizawa was in danger and he didn't want to do anything that might cause him more harm. Midoriya, Asui and Mineta were still in the water, listening to what was going on. Shigaraki had the upper hand here and he was going to give Ash some options.

"Here are your choices. Come with us and end all of this right now, or we can kill him and everyone and take you forcefully. What's it going to be?" Shigaraki asked. Ash didn't know what to do. If he went with them then, he would be in danger. If he resisted, everyone will die. He was really straining with this. The students in the water heard this.

"This is crazy." Mineta said.

"We've got to help." Sui said As she tried to get out of the water. Midoriya saw this and stopped her.

"Sui, no. We can't interfere..." Midoriya was interrupted.

"It's not nice to listen in on someone else's conversation." The students looked over and Shigaraki and Ash was looking at them. They caught their attention with the water splashing as Sui tried to get out. Shigaraki then had a idea. He looked at Ash. "You know Ash, I should probably give you a example of what will happen." He started walking over to them. Ash knew what to do.

"Wait." Ash said. Shigaraki stopped and looked at him. "Can you make the other villains stop?" Shigaraki smirked.

"I can." Shigaraki said.

"Stop this assault now. If you do that, I'll go with you." Ash said. This shocked the students.

"NO ASH!!!" Sui shouted. Ash looked at her.

"It's the only way to save you. I must go." Ash said. Aizawa looked at Ash after hearing what Ash said.

"Ash, don't go with them. If you do, you will never see your friends again." Aizawa said. Ash made a angry face.

"Don't you think I know that? But if I don't, everyone will die." Ash said. Ash then looked at Shigaraki. "So do we have a deal? Stop your league then I'll go."

"Deal."

_USJ Entrance_

Pikachu and the students were facing off against Kurogiri. Tenya was so close getting out of the building and getting help. And the reason he got so close was because Shoji held him back for a while before getting knocked off. But if Tenya got that close with the help of just one of them. He might be able to make it out if they all worked together. Kurogiri was feeling smug at this point.

"That was a nice effort but you can't beat a villain that knows how to properly use his quirk. I'll give you credit by making it that far." Kurogiri said. As he was talking, Uraraka was moving behind him. "You will not get out of here alive. Not even that puny rat can save you. Just say the work and I..." Kurogiri was knocked back when Pikachu hit him with a volt tackle. He was heading towards Uraraka. Uraraka touched Kurogiri and he started to float. When this happened, everyone looked at Tenya.

"Teny..." Sero didn't finish as Tenya shot straight towards the exit. Kurogiri saw this.

"Oh no you don't." Kurogiri said as he was about to open up a portal. The students had other ideas.

"Think again." Sero said as he shot his elbow tape at Kurogiri and it attached to his back. Sato grabbed the tape and yanked it back. With the sudden force, Kurogiri lost focus and didn't open a portal in time. Tenya reached the exit and left the building for help.

"I have failed. Help will be here soon." Kurogiri said. He opened a portal and left the area.

"Where did he go?" Shoji asked.

"Pikapi." Pikachu said as he turned and ran towards another part of the building.

"Where is he going?" Sato asked. Uraraka started to run after him.

"Where were needed most now." Uraraka said. The others started to follow her.

_Open Field Area_

Kurogiri suddenly appeared next to Shigaraki.

"Thirteen is down. But one of the students has escaped. Help will be here soon. I suggest we retreat now." Kurogiri said. Shigaraki didn't look bothered about it.

"It doesn't matter. Ash is coming with us. Open portals and get everyone out, we're done here." Shigaraki said. Kurogiri opened a portal behind them. Shigaraki looked at Ash. "I've kept my end of the deal Ash. Come with us now." Ash hung his head down and started walking towards them. The students in the water couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Ash is doing it, he's actually going with them." Mineta said. Sui couldn't take it anymore and got out the water and ran towards them.

"Sui, wait." Midoriya said, chasing after her.

"You're not taking Ash from me." Sui said. Shigaraki saw her coming towards them.

"Foolish girl." Shigaraki said as he jumped in front of her and placed his hand on her head. Everyone stopped in there tracks. Was she going to die? Nothing was happening. Only one thing could cause this effect. Or someone. Everyone except Ash looked towards the teacher and he was using his quirk to cancel out Shigaraki's quirk. "Nomu, sor..." He stopped talking when Ash tackled him off Sui and they both crashed on the floor. Shigaraki managed to get on top of Ash and with this opportunity he put his hands around Ash's neck. He then looked at Nomu. "Do it now." Nomu grabbed Aizawa's head and smashed it into the ground. The quirk was cancelled now. Shigaraki gave one last look at Ash. "You'll die as a hero and an idiot." Shigaraki looked at Ash's neck to see the damage. Nothing. What? Shigaraki presses his fingers more into Ash's neck. Still nothing. What is going on? Ash saw he was distracted and took this opportunity to punch him. Shigaraki was knocked off of Ash. They both then stood up. "How did you do that you cheater and why?" Ash revealed a face of pure rage.

"Why? Because you tried to kill someone which you promised you wouldn't. And it's someone that I care about." Ash said. From a distance, Asui heard this and had a little blush on her face.

"No matter. There are other ways to kill you." Shigaraki said as he pulled out the same knife as earlier. Ash saw this and immediately went into action.

"Not today." Ash said as he formed a aura whip and he struck the hand with the knife in. Because of the pain, Shigaraki let go of the knife and it dropped on the ground. With him disarmed, Ash charged forward. As he reached Shigaraki, he used his staff to strike down Shigaraki's arm and roundhouse kicked on his face. Shigaraki went to the ground. Ash fused his aura into his fist and went to punch Shigaraki, but his fist was caught. Ash looked up and saw it was Nomu that caught his fist. Nomu lifted Ash off the ground. Ash struggled to get out but nothing was working. Shigaraki got up.

"Hope you enjoyed yourself because after I'm done with you, you'll be a mindless robot. Now let's go." Shigaraki said as he walked towards the still opened portal. Nomu followed while still holding Ash in the air. They were taking him.

"We got to do something." Mineta said.

"Ash, I'll save you." Sui said. But before any of them could move, Midoriya jumped towards Shigaraki with his quirk activated.

"You're not taking him anywhere." Midoriya said. Shigaraki saw as he was about to connect. Midoriya's hit landed and a big gust of wind was produced. A big dust cloud obstructed everyone's view. Midoriya noticed something different. He wasn't injured. His arm was alright. Was he getting better with his quirk? As the cloud cleared, Midoriya didn't hit Shigaraki. He hit Nomu. Nomu blocked the attack at the last minute. Nomu grabbed Midoriya and lifted him in the air. Shigaraki looked at Midoriya.

"That was supposed to kill me. Let Nomu return the favour." Shigaraki said. Nomu lifted Midoriya higher in the air, readying to slam him into the ground.

"NNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Ash yelled. Before anything else. Pikachu appeared and used iron tail on Nomu's brain. This caused Nomu to let go of both the boys. Ash quickly went over to Midoriya.

"Get back over to the others." Ash said as he pushed Midoriya out of harms way. Ash looked back at Nomu, just in time to see Nomu getting picked up by a pair of talons that belongs to Pidgeot. Pidgeot lifted Nomu high in the air and let go of it. Charizard caught Nomu and used seismic toss on it on the ground. Nomu got up and was instantly hit by a hyper beam. Nomu collided with a boulder and an explosion occurred after the hyper beam finished. Midoriya, Asui and Mineta saw all this and others were about to join them.

"You guys are alright." They looked behind them and saw Uraraka, Sero, Shoji and Sato coming towards them.

"It's great to see you guys made it." Asui said.

"Don't forget us." Everyone looked as Aoyama and Hagakure appeared. Ojiro, Koda and Tokoyami joined the group.

"Did everyone else see that?" Ojiro asked. Who didn't? Shigaraki was staring at the smoke. He then looked back at Ash with Pikachu, Pidgeot, Charizard and Snorlax surrounding him.

"You're not going to win this. Give up now before things get worse." Ash said. Something jumped out of the smoke and landed in front of Shigaraki. It was Nomu and it looked like it wasn't hurt at all.

"You got anymore friends coming?" Shigaraki asked. A wall in the building suddenly exploded and everyone looked at it. What caused that?

"Have no fear, All Might is here." All Might in his quirk form said.

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and what a build up the next chapter. **

**I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I did explain why it was late at the end of chapter 20 of Justice For Ash and really needed some time away from everything. **

**Big Announcement. I'm going to be start writing 'That Time I Got Reincarnated As A Ditto' very soon. I'm looking forward to this story and I hope you all are as well. **

**Like always, I'll be writing the next chapter for Justice For Ash before coming back here. **

**But next time. All Might and Pokemon Vs. Nomu. Who will win? What will happen? Find out next time in 'All Might.' **


	11. Chapter11

Chapter 11

All Might

_USJ/Open Field_

Everyone were staring up at the hole in the wall and the person that was standing in it. To the villains, this was unexpected. But for the students, they were saved.

"It's All Might." Uraraka said.

"This is so awesome." Sato said.

"So, you here." Shigaraki said. He then looked at Ash. "But let's see if you the symbol of peace everyone says you are. Nomu, kill him." Nomu charged towards Ash. Going so fast, eyes could barely keep track of it. Nomu appeared in front of Ash. Before it could grab him, Charizard and Snorlax tackles Nomu and started pushing it away from Ash. Before Ash could move, All Might landed near Ash and grabbed him. All Might jumped again and landed next to Aizawa. He picked him up and made a quick dash towards the other students. As soon as All Might got to the students, he dropped Ash and Mr Aizawa on the ground.

"Quick, take Eraser head and get out of here." All Might said. The students were going to take his advice. But wanted to know something.

"Sir, how did you know that we were in danger?" Mineta asked.

"I was on my way here, but I bumped into Tenya. After he told me what was happening, I told him to reach the school and get the other teachers." All Might said. Everyone ducked their heads as Charizard crash landed behind them. Everyone looked at the battle and saw the Pokemon were having a tough time. Pikachu was riding on Pidgeot and they were flying towards Nomu. Pikachu jumped off and was doing a high speed, nose dive, volt tackle towards Nomu. Snorlax was running in with a focus punch. Both attacks landed at the same time. A little explosion occurred and couldn't see in the smoke. Suddenly, Pikachu and Snorlax was thrown out of the smoke and hit the walls. Pidgeot was scaling the wall, keeping a close eye on the smoke. Nomu jumps out of the smoke and starts chasing Pidgeot along the wall. Ash saw this and wanted to help his Pokemon.

"They're getting hurt. I need to help them." Ash said as he tried to go towards them. But All Might held Ash back and pushed him back towards the students.

"I will help them. Now do what I say and get out of here now." All Might said as he jumped towards the battle. Charizard quickly flew over the students and caught All Might in mid air. Charizard was gaining speed. Nomu saw them coming. "Let go now." Charizard let All Might go and All Might hit Nomu with a force that was like a meteor strike. The hit made Nomu skid back a little. But it looked unharmed. "But how? That would of taking down most foes."

"But Nomu isn't like any normal villains you normally face. It's a genetically made monster that has enhanced abilities within its DNA." Shigaraki said. All Might looked at him, wanting to know more. "The league have been researching you for a while. With all we collected, we have created the perfect weapon to end you, the symbol of peace." Shigaraki laughed at the last bit. All Might was distracted, he didn't noticed Nomu charging at him. Nomu punched him and All Might recoiled from the punch. Pidgeot dived in with a aerial ace and pushed Nomu away. Snorlax used focus punch on it and brought it down to the ground. Pikachu used thunderbolt while it was on the ground and Charizard flew over head and used flamethrower on Nomu. They seized their attacks and Nomu slowly got up from the floor. It still looked unharmed but could tell it was getting worn out.

"It maybe a weapon. But a weapon still has its limits." All Might said as he runs into battle. Snorlax used headbutt on Nomu and made it dazed. Pidgeot and Charizard came in with steel wings and hit each of its side. All Might reached Nomu and grappled it from behind. All Might lifted it off the ground and performed a German suplex on Nomu. Dust kicks up, obstructing everyone's vision. Ash and Midoriya saw the battle and could tell All Might could be in trouble.

"This is bad, All Might won't be able to last for much longer." Midoriya said.

"And Nomu sounds like it was designed to take in a lot of impact, so that's what they were hoping for." Ash said. "We need to help."

"All Might will be fine. The thing we can do is find a safe place at least." Ojiro said. Of course the student didn't know what could happen if the fighting carry's on for too long.

"Look." Sero said. Everyone saw the dust clearing and saw All Might perfectly executed the German suplex. But there was a problem. Kurogiri opened up two portals for Nomu. Nomu's bottom half of its body was upside down. His top half of his body was underneath All Might. And worst of all, Nomu had pierced All Might's injured spot with its claws. All Might was struggling to focus with the pain coursing through his body.

"Oh no." Ash said.

"Well how the tables have turned." Shigaraki said. He then had a thought and looked at Kurogiri. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Definitely." Kurogiri said.

"Nomu, drag him into the portal." Shigaraki said. All Might was starting to get dragged along the ground and heading towards the portal. Ash and Midoriya saw this and had a good idea what will happen.

"He needs our help." Ash said as he starts running towards the fight. Everyone saw this.

"Ash get back here." Hagakure said.

"He won't be last long by himself." Ojiro said. Midoriya was thinking something else.

"He's not doing it by himself." Midoriya said as he started running too.

"No Midoriya." Uraraka said. Ash was nearly there and he had stored a lot of aura into his staff. He was going to attack Nomu with everything he's got. All Might saw the two coming.

"No, stay back. It's too dangerous." All Might said. Ash wasn't listening. He was ready to fight the unbeatable monster to save everyone.

"GET OFF OF HIM!!" Ash shouted. Before Ash could reach them, a water shuriken cut through the air and slashed Nomu's fingers off. Nomu felt the pain and let go of All Might. Greninja suddenly appeared and grabbed All Might and suddenly disappeared. Shigaraki saw this.

"How many of these damn beast does this damn kid have?" Shigaraki asked. Ash was surprised to see Greninja.

"Where did Greninja come from?" Ash asked. But he was going to have a good idea.

"Out of the way Ash." Ash looked behind him and saw Bakugo flying past him. Bakugo crashed into Kurogiri and placed his hand on a metal plate on him and used his quirk on him. Kurogiri grunted in pain. "So you do have a physical body." Ash then had a thought.

"Wait, did Bakugo just call me by my name?" Ash asked. Just then, ice was approaching Nomu and half of its body was frozen. "Today's just full of surprises."

"I thought I'd lend a hand." Ash looked at the voice and saw Todoroki approaching.

"Am I glad to see you." Ash said. Todoroki nodded to that response. Midoriya had just reached them.

"Is everyone else safe?" Todoroki asked.

"Most of them. Some are still somewhere in the building." Midoriya said.

"Understood. We'll search for them after we finish this." Todoroki said. It sounded like a good plan, but Shigaraki heard them.

"You kids are foolish thinking you can beat us." Shigaraki said. Just then, Kirishima jumped up from behind Shigaraki.

"Well, we're definitely going to try." Kirishima said. He dived towards Shigaraki to tackle him. Shigaraki sucked which caused the hero to miss his target. Kirishima did a commando roll to ease the landing.

"Kirishima, you made it." Midoriya said. Kirishima gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks to Greninja, me and Bakugo are still able to fight." Kirishima said. Ash looked at Bakugo. Did he actually come from another battle to help them out? In the distance, the students were looking on and Shoji helped Aizawa up.

"Is anyone hurt?" Aizawa asked. Some of the students looked at Aizawa.

"No, were all fine." Mineta said.

"What's our next move now?" Sato asked. Two figures were approaching the group.

"You're going to do what I told you to do in the first place." Everyone looked and saw Thirteen with Ashido holding her up.

"Thirteen, Ashido. Are you both ok?" Tokoyami asked.

"I'm fine. But you all need to leave now." Thirteen said. Sato went over and took over from Ashido to keep Thirteen up.

"I'm sorry, that's not going to happen." Aoyama said. Thirteen was shocked when she heard this.

"What?" Thirteen asked.

"Our friends are out there risking their lives to make sure we are safe. And some of us are still in this building. So we're not going anywhere until everyone is safe." Uraraka said. Thirteen wanted to say something but Aizawa spoke first.

"Thirteen, we haven't got the strength for this argument. Let them do what they want." Aizawa said. Thirteen looked defeated.

"Ok fine, but we are at least finding a safe place to take cover. We still need you kids to be safe." Thirteen said. Everyone nodded to this. "Ok over here." Thirteen points over to a large boulder and everyone started to walk towards it. Ashido stopped and looked back to see Sui not moving. She was still watching the battle. Ashido walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. This caught her attention.

"Don't worry, Ash will be back with us soon enough." Ashido said.

I hope you're right. I have this sinking feeling that something bad is going to happen." Sui said as her and Ashido turned round and made their way to the others. Back at the battle scene, Shigaraki was just standing his ground and just looking for options. The Pokemon has gathered and were near the students. All Might was able to stand up after a little rest. And Bakugo still had Kurogiri on the ground. Kurogiri didn't even make a move in case he got attacked again. Bakugo looked round and saw Ash.

"Hey Ash." Bakugo said. Ash looked at him. "I just wanted to say thanks for sending Greninja to come get us."

"It was no pr..."

"I WASN'T FINISHED!" Bakugo shouted. He then calmed down and continued. "I also wanted to say sorry for giving you a hard time. I went too far with it." Bakugo gave Ash the signal that he was finished.

"Thank you Bakugo. Hopefully we can talk after all this is over." Ash said. Kurogiri started laughing. This caught everyone's attention. "What's so funny?"

"Do you think you'll be getting out of this after we leave?" Kurogiri said. What does he mean by this?

"Explain yourself now." Bakugo demanded.

"Our orders were very clear. Kill All Might and recruit Ash. But if Ash were to cause any problems, we were to dispose of him." Kurogiri said. Bakugo used his quirk on Kurogiri. "AHHH!!!"

"Watch your mouth. You have a disposable body too. Next time hide that metal plate better, it makes a great target. So shut your mouth before I kill you." Bakugo said. Ash couldn't believe what he heard. He looked at Shigaraki and took a few steps towards him.

"Ash, get back here." All Might. Ash stopped at a distance from Shigaraki.

"So what are going to do now? Are you going to leave? You are by yourself, you have no way of winning now." Ash said. Ash thought this would be enough for Shigaraki to retreat. But he didn't expect him to start laughing.

"You are so stupid. You want me to leave when I know something that you've been trying to find out." Shigaraki said. What did he mean.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"How you got here." Shigaraki said. Ash's eyes went wide.

"You brought me to this world?" Ash asked. Shigaraki shook his head.

"Not me, no. But someone we hired brought you here." Shigaraki said.

"Who are they?" Ash asked.

"They won't be able to help you. We killed them as soon as you arrived." Shigaraki said. Ash couldn't believe it. He had a way to get back and he finds out that's not possible now. Ash dropped to his knees. The students from the distance saw this.

"What's wrong with Ash?" Hagakure asked.

"Come on Ash, get up." Sui said. Ice can be heard breaking and everyone saw Nomu had broken out of the ice but were missing some limbs. Shigaraki gave a smirk.

"You are no use to the league Ketchum. Kill him." Shigaraki said. Nomu's limbs started to regenerate. When they were finished, Nomu charged straight for Ash. Ash didn't make any movement, he was motionless. Everyone looked on in horror.

"Ash get out of there." Midoriya said.

"Come man move." Kirishima said.

"Ash, no." Ashido said. Nomu was right in front of Ash and was about to hit him. Was this it for Ash? Before the attack landed, All Might put himself in the way and blocked the attack. He then knocked Nomu away from Ash. All Might followed Nomu. Pidgeot quickly swooped in and grabbed Ash and brought him back to the others. The Pokemon then went off to help All Might.

"Ash, what happened to you?" Todoroki asked. Ash snapped out of his daze and saw where he was.

"What?" Ash asked. This was very unusual thing for Ash to do.

"Are you okay?" Midoriya asked. Ash got up and looked straight at Shigaraki.

"I need to get to him." Ash said.

"Why?" Bakugo asked.

"He knows something that I need to find out and I'm going to get those answers." Ash said as he started walking towards Shigaraki. But Kirishima held Ash back.

"Hold on there Ash. You were just a mindless puppet a moment ago." Kirishima said. Ash was angry. He wanted to get answers. One he wanted to know the most was, why bring him here? Hits can be heard from the distance, everyone looked over and saw All Might and Nomu exchanging blows. They were evenly matched but All Might were able to land a few body shots. Pikachu ran up and hit Nomu with a volt tackle. Electric coursed through Nomu's body, which caused it to drop its guard against All Might punches. Pidgeot dived in with a brave bird and hit Nomu's side. Greninja had cut blades in his hands. Jumped over Nomu and stabbed the blades in its eyes. Nomu yelled in pain. All Might saw the opening and gave Nomu an uppercut, punching it into the air. Charizard and Snorlax fired a flamethrower and hyper beam and combined the attacks. The attack hit Nomu. Nomu went straight through the wall of the building and was shot into the sky. Nomu was gone. Shigaraki couldn't believe it.

"No, that's impossible." Shigaraki said. Everyone else was celebrating.

"It's over." Sato said.

"We won." Mineta said.

"This is great. We did it." Midoriya said. All of the sudden, Ash started sprinting towards Shigaraki. Everyone saw this. "ASH!!!" Ash tackled Shigaraki to the ground, used his staff to keep him down and had a aura sphere in his face.

"Enough games, tell me why now?" Ash asked. He said it loudly and everyone heard him.

"What's going on?" Shoji asked.

"No idea." Tokoyami said.

"Ash, what has gotten into you?" Sui and Ashido asked at the same time. Ash pushed the staff harder onto Shigaraki.

"Answer me." Ash said. Shigaraki had a grin on his face.

"I don't think it be a good idea to tell you now." Shigaraki said. Ash was confused with this statement.

"Why's that?" Ash asked.

"Because you need medical attention." Shigaraki said. What? All of a sudden, Ash was in pain. What had happened? Ash looked down. He had been stabbed in the stomach. Ash got off of Shigaraki and took a few steps back. Everyone was confused. What was Ash doing.

"Ash?" Midoriya asked quietly. Ash fell onto his back and everyone saw the knife impaled in him. Loud gasps could be heard.

"ASH!!!!" Sui shouted. Shigaraki got up and stood over Ash.

"I best put you out of your misery." Shigaraki said as he bent down and grabbed the knife that was in Ash's stomach. He pulled it out and Ash was bleeding heavily. Shigaraki held the knife to Ash's throat. "Like I said. You will die a hero and a idiot."

**Next Time: Upon Each Of Their Hearts **


	12. Chapter12

Chapter 12

Upon Each Of Their Hearts

_USJ Building/Rocky Area_

Yaoyorozu, Jiro and Lycanroc were facing off against villain who was holding Kaminari hostage. How can the villain still be standing? Kaminari let out a powerful attack that has short wired his brain.

"I like your friend, he's a lighting user. Just like me." The villain said, electricity coming from his hands. "If you don't want your friend hurt, then you'll be children and listen to what I say." Lycanroc snarled at the villain. He then lunged in for a attack. The villain saw it coming and back hand Lycanroc to the side.

"Lycanroc." Jiro said.

"Like I said, do as I say and you won't end up like that dog over there." The villain said. As he was talking to, the girls whispered among themselves.

"Do you think he's the one jamming communications back to UA?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Most probably so as soon as we take this guy out, we can call the teachers." Jiro said.

"Yeah, but I don't how were going to do it with him holding Kaminari." Yaoyorozu said. Jiro might have a plan though.

"I got something." Jiro said as one of her ear jack lobes started to stretch down and heading towards the speaker that was in her shoe. She hid the lobe behind her back so the villain wouldn't see. But that didn't work.

"You better stop what you're doing unless you want him lit up like a Christmas tree." The villain said. Jiro retracted her earlobe back up into normal position. "Girls that misbehave needs to be punished." The villain said as he walked closer to the girls. The girls looked behind them and saw that they were at the edge so couldn't move anywhere. Suddenly, growling can be heard. They all looked at the sound and saw Lycanroc, showing it's teeth and it's coat dirty.

"Didn't Ash say something about Lycanroc's coat getting dirty?" Yaoyorozu asked. The villain had enough of Lycanroc and wanted to finish this. He dropped Kaminari and walked towards Lycanroc.

"It's time to put this dog down." The villain said as he walked towards him. The girls grabbed Kaminari and dragged him away. Lycanroc tackled the villain and knocked him on the ground. Electricity was being let out but had no effect on Lycanroc. The villain now knows he messed up. "No, good doggie. Ow! That's enough. Ow! No, not there. OWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!"

_Open Field Area_

Ash was just laying in place. Not got the energy to resist. His vision was slowly turning dark. And the last thing he will remember seeing will be Shigaraki holding a knife to his throat. Shigaraki had a look saying he was after blood.

"This will finish you Ash Ketchum." Shigaraki said loudly as he was about to cut Ash's throat. Most of the students covered their eyes, not wanting to see what's about to happen. All Might was quick to react.

"Let go of him now." All Might said as he run towards them. Shigaraki looked back and saw All Might approaching. Shigaraki put Ash up into the sitting position and hid behind him with the knife still at his throat.

"Stop right there." Shigaraki said. All Might stopped in place, not wanting to put Ash in more danger. Shigaraki had a evil smile. "Now a few things are going to happen and let's keep things calm. I hate to wake up the brat here." As soon as he said that, everyone noticed that Ash had his eyes closed. He had passed out from the loss of blood. Now everyone knew that they only had a short time to get Ash medical help. This was getting too much for some of the students.

"Let him go, you coward." Uraraka said. Shigaraki looked at the students.

"As long as everyone do as I say, I will not harm him." Shigaraki said. They didn't like it but they have no choice. "First of all." He looked at the Pokemon. "Those animals are to stand down now. I know they understand me, so do it." The Pokemon growled at him but did back away. "Good. Now you." Pointing at Bakugo. "Let Kurogiri go now." Bakugo hesitated in letting go of the villain. "Do it now or he dies." Digging the knife deeper in Ash's neck. Bakugo grunted but let Kurogiri up. Kurogiri dusted himself off, then teleported himself next to Shigaraki. "We need to leave now. Without Nomu, All Might will beat us." Kurogiri noticed something different about All Might. He looked weaker.

"That might not be true. It doesn't look like he can put up much of a fight now." Kurogiri said. Shigaraki took another look at All Might and saw Kurogiri might be right. All Might had already been injured by Nomu, he's breathing heavily and some reason, steam was coming off of his body. Shigaraki wanted to get All Might out of the way more then anything. He needed some sort of distraction for All Might. Something that will affect All Might, even if he lives afterwards. Shigaraki looked around and saw that he was near by the lake. He then looked at Ash. He had his distraction. He lifted up Ash. Everyone wondered what he was doing.

"You have been known as the symbol of peace for a while now. Even though millions have died while you have been standing here." Shigaraki said. All Might grind his teeth. He needed to get Ash but couldn't do anything.

"What are you getting at?" All Might demanded. Shigaraki grinned evilly.

"One more won't hurt." Shigaraki said as he threw Ash into the lake.

"ASH!!!!" Sui and Ashido shouted as they ran towards him. Everyone tried to get them back.

"Get back here." Sero said.

"You're going to get hurt." Ojiro said. Midoriya felt anger as he witnessed his friend being thrown into the water. All Might tried to dive in to rescue Ash but Kurogiri made a portal that took him further away from the lake. Sui was further ahead then Ashido. She ran past the Pokemon and Greninja followed her. Midoriya focused for One for All into his legs and and made a jump toward the lake. Midoriya broke his legs in the process, but it didn't matter to him. All that matter was getting Ash out of the water. He's almost made it, but a portal suddenly opened and a hand came out of it. Midoriya knew exactly who's hand that was and it was about to be on his face. But something happened. The hand suddenly retracted back and the portal closed. Midoriya didn't jump far enough and landed on the ground. He looked up and saw that Shigaraki was holding his hand in pain. What happened?

"We must protect the children." Midoriya heard a voice by the entrance he looked over and saw the UA teachers making their way into the building. And Tenya was with them. He must have got them. The students couldn't believe their luck. They were saved and they were about to see the rest of the gang.

"There you are." The students looked over and saw Yaoyorozu, Jiro, Kaminari and Lycanroc running to them.

"You guys are safe." Sato said.

"Yeah, thanks to Lycanroc. Where's everyone else?" Yaoyorozu asked. Everyone looked at the field and the others followed suit. They saw that All Might was checking on Midoriya. Sui and Greninja had made it to the lake and dived in. The newcomers were wondering what that was about. The Pokemon had joined the heroes in rounding up the remaining villains. Bakugo, Todoroki and Kirishima made their way back to the other students. Everyone seems to be in check, all but one. "Wait, where's Ash?" Shigaraki looked around him and saw this was a losing battle.

"Kurogiri, open a portal. We're done here." As he said this, he was shot multiple times by a man with a gas mask on. Some shots nearly hit Kurogiri as he opened their escape route. They went through the portal and the vanished. As they left, Sui and Greninja emerged from the water with Ash. They swam to the shore where Ashido was waiting for them.

"Quick, pass him here." Ashido said. Sui and Greninja gave Ash to Ashido and she dragged him onto dry land. Sui and Ashido got out of the water. Ashido checked for a heartbeat. "I can't feel anything. Sui, start chest compressions." Sui bent down and started pressing against Ash's chest and Ashido gave Ash mouth to mouth. The students started to make their way towards everyone but the teachers stopped them.

"Everyone is to evacuate the building now." The cement hero said. The children didn't like it but followed the orders. Sui and Ashido kept trying to bring Ash back. All Might and Midoriya were looking at them, hoping they can do it.

"Come on Ash. Live." All Might said. Midoriya looked at All Might.

"All Might, how have you not changed form yet?" Midoriya asked.

"Being honest Midoriya. I gone past my limit now. But I can't change while those two are here." All Might said. Some of the teachers have now gathered around the girls to see if they can do it. Suddenly, Ash started coughing up water. Ashido then check for a pulse.

"He's alive." Ashido said. Ashido and Sui hugged each other. They have brought back their friend from the dead. But Ash was still unconscious.

"Why is he not awake?" Sui asked. The animal like teacher on one of the teachers shoulders spoke up.

"He's lost a lot of blood. He needs to go to the hospital right now." The teacher said. The girls knew the fastest way to get there will be by air.

"Charizard/Pidgeot." Ashido and Sui said. The Pokemon flew over and the teachers made room for them to land. Ashido got on Pidgeot with Ash laying across its back and Sui on Charizard. Pikachu came running up and got on Sui's shoulder. He wanted to know if Ash was going to be ok. Ashido took Ash's Pokeball off his belt and threw them at the teachers.

"Get Midoriya to show you how to use them and return the Pokemon." Ashido said. She then looked at Sui. "You go first, we need an opening." Sui nodded.

"Come on Charizard, let's go." Sui said. Charizard spread its wings and flew up with Pidgeot following. They were heading towards the ceiling. "Charizard, break through the ceiling." Charizard let out a fire blast and it made a massive opening. The noise caught the students attention outside and they saw the Pokemon flying away from the area.

"Save him." Uraraka whisper to herself.

_Hospital_

Ash was now in the operating theatre. Ashido and Sui got Ash to the hospital 5 hours ago and they haven't heard any news yet. Pikachu had been waiting near the door all this time while the girls were pacing up and down in the waiting room. They heard doors opening and they saw Uraraka, Tenya and two of the teachers come in the room.

"You guys finally made it." Ashido said. The newcomers walked up to them.

"Yeah, we just finished our statements from the police and came straight here." Tenya said.

"Any word yet?" Uraraka asked. Sui shook her head.

"Not yet. They took him straight in as soon as we got here." Sui said. The female teacher wanted to reassure them.

"Ash is a strong kid. I'm sure he will be alright." The teacher said. But the students wanted to know something.

"But what got Ash upset with that villain? Something must of happened between the two of them." Ashido said. The animal headmaster had a good guess since he found out Ash's situation from All Might and Aizawa.

"When Ash wakes up, it be best not to ask him about that subject." The headmaster said. The students looked at him.

"But..." Uraraka was interrupted.

"What you need to know is Ash's circumstances are a lot more challenging than any of us. He'll tell you in his own time." The headteacher said. Suddenly, the surgeon came out and saw everyone coming up to him.

"I didn't realise the kid had so many friends." The surgeon said. He then looked at the two teachers. "I take it you two are the boy's teachers."

"We are. Ms. Midnight." She introduced herself.

"Nezu." The animal said.

"Right, well. Ash took a lot of damage. Honestly we almost lost him." The surgeon said. Some of them gasped. "But we managed to save him. He's in a private recovery room and expected to make a full recovery. But, like I said, he took a lot of damage and need a lot of rest."

"How long will he out of action for?" Tenya asked.

"A week of rest then he can start doing light activities." The surgeon said. The students knew visiting hours were over but they just wanted to see if Ash was comfortable.

"Sir, is it ok just to see him for just a second?" Sui asked.

"Usually, we'd refuse that request. But hearing what you been through today. 2 minutes." The surgeon said. He motioned for them to follow him. They walked for 3 minutes until they reached a door saying patient: Ash Ketchum. "Be very quick." He opened the door and let them inside. They walked in and saw Ash laying in the bed. He looked peaceful now. They walked closer to him.

"I can't imagine what he'd been through today." Ashido said.

"At least he's got some time off school so he can recover." Nezu said. The students looked at him.

"He's not going to be in school for a week?" Sui asked. Ms. Midnight took over this time.

"A lot of the lessons are physical combat training. And there's only a hours worth of writing throughout the whole day. So there's no reason for Ash to come in for just an hour." Ms. Midnight said. Now that they put it like that, it made sense. Uraraka looked at Ash and saw that his arms were over the covers. She couldn't see the right arm from the angle she had right now. But she had to know, did he get the scar from where he saved her and how big is it? She quietly walked over without anyone realising and slowly saw the scar. She gasped loudly and everyone heard her and made their way over.

"Uraraka, what is it?" Ashido asked. But then everyone saw it. "Oh my, that's the scar?" Uraraka looked at the teachers.

"He got that from the exam? From where he saved me from the blast?" Uraraka asked. The teachers just nodded. Sui reached for his hand and held it in hers.

"Ash, you don't need to be afraid from this anymore. You can overcome it. I know it." Sui said. The surgeon opened the door and popped his head in.

"I'm sorry but you do need to leave now." The surgeon said. Everyone didn't like it but had no choice. Ashido came over to Ash's side and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Wake up soon." Ashido said. Sui then gave him a kiss on his other side.

"I'll visit everyday." Sui said. Everyone made their way out of the door and were walking towards the exit. "Oh yeah, how was All Might and Midoriya?"

"They're fine. They had a quick visit from Recovery Girl and they'll be all good tomorrow." Tenya said. Everyone was outside the hospital and the teachers looked at the students.

"Due to today, lessons tomorrow have been cancelled. Your parents will be here soon to pick you up. See you all on Monday." Nezu said as him and Ms. Midnight walked away from the students.

_The Next Day_

Light was seeping into the room. The room that Ash was in was clean, everything smelt fresh and everything has a relaxing atmosphere in this room. Ash was beginning to see the sunlight through his closed eyes. He wanted to sleep some more but his eyes were forcing themselves open. Ash looked round and saw where he was. In a hospital. The injuries he had must of been bad. He saw that his right arm was exposed so some more people had seen his scar. Hopefully it was just the doctors and nurses who seen it. Ash looked to the other side of the room and saw he had visitors. Uraraka and Ashido. It was good seeing familiar faces again. Wait a minute, how long have they been there? Have they seen his scar? They weren't looking at him at the moment. Ash carefully lifted up his cover and slid his right arm under the cover.

"Oh, you're awake." Ash looked over and saw the girls were looking at him now.

"Hey, how are you two feeling?" Ash asked. Trying to not act suspicious.

"We should be asking you that. You just came out of operation last night." Ashido said. She sat down at Ash's bedside. "We almost lost you twice yesterday. I never been so scared in my life." Ashido looked away from Ash at this point, not wanting him to see her sad. Ash didn't like to see her sad. He reached out and laid his hand over hers. She looked at him.

"Please, don't be upset. I'm still here, right?" Ash asked. Ashido gave him a little smile. She was glad she knew he was going to be alright.

"Oh, that reminds me. Everyone else needs to know you're awake now." Ashido said as she got up from the bed. She then made her way to the door. "I'll be right back." She then left the room. Ash looked at Uraraka.

"You ok Uraraka? All this time you haven't said anything." Ash said. Uraraka still didn't say anything. She walked over to the right side of his bed and saw he had covered his arm.

"Ash, show me your arm." Uraraka said. Ash was a bit shocked at this request.

"Not right now, I've gone a bit chilling and I was going to..."

"I saw it Ash." Uraraka said. Ash looked at her. "I saw the scar." Ash's eyes went wide. She saw it. "Ash, please don't hide it. Show me." Ash didn't want to do it. But she obviously wanted some answers and she looked upset by it. Ash slowly revealed his right arm and his big scar. Uraraka sat down by his side and lightly felt his arm. She then began to cry. "I'm so sorry. It was because of me that this happened to you." Ash didn't want any of his friends to feel bad so he tried to lighten the mood.

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's not that a big deal." Ash said. Uraraka looked at Ash.

"Not a big deal? You've been defensive about your arm since school started. Ash, please don't say that when this has affected you." Uraraka said. Ash just looked at her, trying to find the right words to say.

"Back at the first day of school, I told you it was my choice to save you from that blast. I knew the risk and I took it. None of this is your fault. So please, do not feel bad about yourself. Because I'm more at fault than you." Ash said with a chuckle. Surprisingly, Ash felt Uraraka hug him out of nowhere. Ash was a bit shocked that he couldn't move.

"Thank you Ash. You truly are a good person and a good friend." Uraraka said. Good friend? He's been keeping a secret from them for a long time. He's been living with one of them for a year, he should of at least told him everything. The door to the room opened and Uraraka released Ash from the hug. Ashido came back with the rest of the group.

"Ash, you're ok." Midoriya said.

"Great to see you're finally awake." Tenya said. Ash smiled.

"It's great to see all of you too." Ash said. Sui came over and held Ash's right hand in hers.

"Ash, you know this scar doesn't change the way we think about you. We still love you no matter what." Sui said. Ash just looked at her. He then looked at everyone else and they all nodded. They are all great people. He needed to tell them. And with only them in the room, this would be the best place.

"I need to tell you all something." Ash said. Everyone looked at each other. What did Ash need to tell them? "You remember when I said that I wasn't from around here?"

"Yeah, that you were from a different city." Ashido said.

"No, my home is a bit further away." Ash said.

"So you came from another country?" Tenya asked. Travelling to another land to go to a certain school is a bit much.

"A bit more further out." Ash said. Now the group was confused at this point.

"The only thing I can think of is space." Midoriya said. Ash had to say it.

"I'm from another earth." Ash said. The group just looked at him blankly. What did he say?

"Ash, we don't get what your saying." Sui said. Ash now had to try to explain it to them.

"I came from a world where Pokemon roam the earth alongside people. In the world, we have events called Pokemon leagues. It's where trainers and Pokemon battle against other trainers and their Pokemon and see who is the best of the best. I caught a lot of Pokemon along the way and made a lot of friends and rivals. It was during one of my journeys that I ended up here. My first day here is when I met you Midoriya." Ash said as he looked at Midoriya. As Ash was saying this, a lot of things have became a lot more clearer now.

"If it wasn't for your Pokemon Ash, we'd say you were crazy." Uraraka said. Everyone had a little laugh at that remark. Then something else came to her mind. "But why did you attack Shigaraki after Nomu was beat?"

"While he was trying to get me to join his team, he told me he had someone bring me to this earth. But then he said that he killed them as soon as I was here. The reason I attacked him is because I have no way home now." Ash said looking down at his bed. He hoped that one day he could get back home. But now, it seemed very unlikely that he'll ever get back now. The group couldn't imagine what Ash was going through. He's stuck on a world that is away from his friends, his family, his home. They wanted Ash to feel better but didn't know what to say at that moment.

_The Next Day/Midoriya's Place _

Ash was walking along the hallway, heading towards his home, with some support from Inko. Ash was allowed to leave the hospital with strict instructions not to do any extreme activities. Even though Ash was able to walk, he had great difficulty doing it.

"Thanks for helping me Ms. Midoriya." Ash said.

"You're welcome Ash and I told you before, call me Inko." Inko said. Ash smiled at her. She had been taken good care of him since day one. Ash said to Midoriya to tell her where he came from. He was very surprised how well she was taken the news. Pikachu stayed at the hospital with Ash all this time and now he was riding on Inko's shoulder so he doesn't put pressure on Ash. They reached the door to the apartment. "Here we are. Once were inside, you can relax." She opened the door and Inko and Ash entered. As soon as Ash stepped in, he was surprised by what he saw. His classmates were there. What were they doing there?

"Hi everyone. I wasn't expecting you all to be here." Ash said. Uraraka and Tenya stepped forward.

"Everyone wanted to make sure you were ok." Tenya said.

"Also we all know you had a rough time, even before school started. So we got you a little treat." Uraraka said. Ash was excited about this.

"That's nice of you all." Ash said. He then looked round the room. "What is it?" Ashido and Sui came up at this point.

"It's in your room. We can take you there now." Sui said. Ashido then looked at Inko.

"We can take it from here." Ashido said. Inko nodded and let Sui and Ashido carry Ash. With them supporting Ash, they made their way to his bedroom. What was going to be in there? The only things he had in there was his bed and his music setup. They reached the door and Midoriya opened it for them. When Ash saw inside, he was surprised. His room was no longer empty, it was full with stuff. Ash looked round and took it all in.

"What's going on?" Ash asked. Not believing what was happening. Kirishima came forward and explained what happened.

"Well, Ash. After seeing you didn't have much stuff when you started to live here. So we all decided that you deserve more leisure activities. Especially after coming out of hospital." Kirishima said. He then walked over to another part of the room. "Here I brought you some video games and dvds."

"I got you the big tv." Yaoyorozu said.

"The game console is from me." Kaminari said.

"DVD player here." Sero said.

"A batch of top of the range aftershaves." Hagakure said.

"I got you the mirror." Aoyama said.

"Scented candles for meditation." Shoji said.

"Me and Tokoyami got you a treadmill that's able to fold up." Todoroki said.

"Got you a small microwave so you can have hot snacks." Sato said.

"I got you a bass guitar to go with the music set up." Jiro said. Ash looked and saw it was a nice looking guitar. But he also saw an electronic drum kit.

"Who's the drum kit from?" Ash asked.

"That's another joint gift from me and Bakugo." Ojiro said. Ash was a bit surprised. He looked over and saw Bakugo leaning against the doorway. Bakugo gave a simple nod to him. Ash smiled and nodded back.

"Koda talked to your Pokemon and he was able to get you a rough draft on how to make Pokemon food." Tokoyami said.

"I got you these nice lady posters that's on this wall." Mineta said. Everyone saw them and they were explicit posters. Some of the students tore the posters down.

"What he meant to say was that he had to put more thought into your gift that was appropriate." Tenya said looking at Mineta at that last word. Mineta nodded, saying he got the message. Mirdoriya, Uraraka and Tenya walked up to Ash with a letter.

"Here Ash. Us three chipped in and got you a two night stay at a villa." Uraraka said as she handed him the letter. Ash looked at them. Before he could say anything, Sui spoke up.

"Me and Ashido got you something as well. Let's put you down on the bed so we can give it to you." Sui said. Sui and Ashido guided Ash to his bed and sat him down on it. Sui and Ashido sat next to Ash and Ashido pulled out a laptop from under the bed.

"It's the newest model out. You got music and movie subscription and a high tech webcam so you can hold multiple calls at the same time." Ashido said. Ash was lost for words. He couldn't believe they all did this for him.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Ash asked. He didn't want to sound ungrateful. But why did they spend so much money on him.

"Because we're Class 1A." Jiro said.

"And Class 1A is a family." Bakugo said out of nowhere. Ash looked at his room again. Taking everything all in. Then looked down at the laptop. He then looked at everyone in his room.

"Thank you." Ash said. He truly meant it from the bottom of his heart. There was a knock on the door.

"That should be the pizzas. Everyone grab yourself a plate and make yourself comfortable while I sort out the food." Inko said, going to the door. Everyone went into the living room. Ashido and Sui helped Ash back up and moved him into living room and sat him down into a armchair. Everyone was talking to each other and having a good time. They were divided up into groups like during Ash's birthday. Inko turned on some music but didn't realise that it was one of Ash's tracking discs. She stopped it as soon as she knew what it was.

"Sorry, I thought I put another disc in. Give me one second to find it." Inko said. But some of the students realised something.

"One second Ms Midoriya." Yaoyorozu said. Then she looked at Ash. "Was that another one of your original songs?"

"Yeah, it's taken a few days to write that one." Ash said.

"I can't wait to hear the finish piece when you get better." Sui said. Ash had a different idea. He was going to be in bed rest for a week. This wouldn't hurt him.

"Inko, leave that disc in. Can someone get my electric guitar and portable amp?" Ash asked. Uraraka got in front of Ash.

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" Uraraka asked.

"It's one little song. It hurt doing this." Ash said. Todoroki came back with what Ash asked for. Ash put the guitar into position and set up the amp. Ash then looked at Inko. "Ok, play it." Inko nodded and pressed the play button. Ash started playing the guitar and soon other instruments played.

8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'  
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me.  
Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring,  
She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means.And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
But she doesn't notice me!'Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
Creamin' over tough guys  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyesIt's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!She likes the godsmack and I like agent orange  
Her CD changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad  
She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty  
She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never haveAnd when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She'll never notice me!'Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
Creamin' over tough guys  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyesShe likes 'em with a mustache  
Racetrack season pass  
Drivin' in a Trans-Am  
Does a mullet make a man?It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!There she goes again  
With fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair  
She broke my heart, I want to be sedated  
All I wanted was to see her naked!Now I am watchin' wrestling  
Tryin' to be a tough guy  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in my eyes  
I can't grow a mustache  
And I ain't got no season pass  
All I got's a moped, moped, mopedIt's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want!  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want!  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want!  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want! (There she goes again)  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want! (There she goes again)

Everyone gave Ash a round of applause. The song he performed was truly one of a kind.

_1 week later/Beach_

Ash was laying down in the sand, catching his breath. He's been given the all clear to start regular activities again. It was his first day back doing his workout and it felt like it was his first time doing it. He had to stop 3 times during the running part. Ash knew it would get easier over time but it would take a while for him to get back to the way he used to be. A shadow cast over Ash and Ash looked up. 

"So you do have your limits. Come on, take my hand." The shadow who was Yaoyorozu said holding out her hand to Ash. Ash took the hand and was hoisted up. When Ash got up, he saw the usual group his Pokemon and some extra guests. Yaoyorozu, Todoroki and Ojiro. While Ash was off, Midoriya, Uraraka, Tenya, Sui and Ashido performance at school had noticeably improved. Some of Class 1A asked how they did it, then they told them how Ash let them joined in on his beach sessions. The 3 got more details about the sessions and decided to join in as well. 

"I didn't need to catch a breath for a while now. I can't wait until I can go back to going all out without breaking a sweat." Ash said. 

"Give it time Ash. You'll be back to yourself in no time." Midoriya said. Tenya then looked at his watch. 

"It's that time guys. We better be getting ready for school. See you guys later." Tenya said as he walked away from the group. 

"We're going to go to my house and get ready. We're meeting Jiro and Hagakure by the shops and walk to school together." Ashido said as her and the girls walked away waving. Ojiro looked at Todoroki. 

"We better head off too. I can lend that film I told you about while we get ready." Ojiro said. 

"Thanks. We'll see you guys at school." Todoroki said him and Ojiro walked away. Pikachu jumped up on Ash's shoulder as he pulled out 5 pokeballs. 

"You done great everyone. Take a good rest." Ash said as the the Pokemon went back into their pokeballs. Ash looked at Midoriya. 

"You ready to go?" Ash asked. 

"Yeah, let's go." Midoriya said. But someone wanted a quick word. 

"Not so fast." The boys turned round and saw the quirkless form of All Might. "Ash, can I have a quick word?" 

"Sure." Ash said. He then looked at Midoriya. "I'll be 2 minutes." Midoriya nodded and walked ahead of Ash. Ash then looked back at All Might. "What can I do for you All Might?" 

"I just want to say sorry Ash." All Might said. Ash didn't know why he said. "You got hurt during my watch and nearly died. And for that I am sorry." 

"All Might, no one could of predicted what would of happened on that day. Everything was out of your hands. But thank you for everything you did that day. Because of you, you kept everyone safe." 

"I can say to you and your Pokemon." All Might said. 

"Pika." Pikachu said. 

"I also have a request Ash." All Might said. What request? "Make sure Midoriya masters One For All." 

"Where did this come from?" Ash asked wondering what brought this up.

"I've gone past my limit and I can't hold my quirk form for as long as I used to. At some point, I will no longer be able to use One For All. So I need Midoriya to master One For All as fast as possible. I believe you are the key for him to fulfil this goal." All Might said. This was something. All Might saying he'll be retiring soon. He was the symbol of peace. The world would be in chaos when this happens. 

"I don't want to see that day to come. But I'll make sure Midoriya is ready." Ash said. 

"Thank you Ash. And I'm sorry that you can't go home now. If there was a way to send you back, I would do anything to make that happen." All Might said. Ash only nodded at this point. He still had a tough time swallowing this fact. All Might then turned and walked away. Ash stood in place for a while before walking away himself. He looked at Pikachu. 

"Well, Pikachu. First day back at school. Let's do our best." Ash said, pumping his fist in the air.

"Pikachu." 

**Next Time: That's The Idea, Ochaco**


	13. That’s The Idea, Ochaco

Chapter 13

That's The Idea, Ochaco

_UA High_

The school had only just reopened. After the attack on the USJ and the police had finished their investigation, the teachers done multiple checks on the security system to make sure it would be virtually impossible to penetrate the system again. Class 1A was in their room and were conversing with each other. Sui, Ashido, Uraraka and Tenya were in their group and more members had joined the group. Todoroki, Ojiro and Yaoyorozu.

"I didn't think I'd say this but it's great to be back in school." Ashido said. The rest of the group agreed with her.

"Yes, our education had been massively delayed due to the attack." Tenya said.

"How long do we have before class starts?" Ojiro asked. Yaoyorozu looked at her watch.

"3 minutes." Yaoyorozu said.

"Ash and Midoriya better hurry up." Todoroki said.

"Yeah, it won't look good if they are late on the first day back." Ojiro said.

"But they still have time to get in." Uraraka said. Just then Midoriya entered the classroom.

"Hey everyone." Midoriya said. Everyone was pleased to see him.

"Midoriya, glad to see you made it." Tenya said. He then looked behind him. "Where's Ash?"

"What do you mean, he's right..." Midoriya stopped when he saw Ash wasn't behind him. "He was following me." Sui went to the door and looked down the hallway. She saw Ash slumped against the wall, clutching his stomach.

"ASH!" Sui shouted as she ran towards Ash. This caught the groups attention and they followed her out. Sui knelt down next to Ash. "Ash, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. The doctors said I'll experience episodes for the next few days." Ash said.

"Do you need any help?" Uraraka asked.

"No, I should be fine." Ash said as he tried to get up. But he hurt even more and slumped back down.

"Let's get you in your seat in the classroom." Todoroki said as he helped Ash up. He guided Ash into the classroom and the students saw his pain.

"Ash, are you okay?" Kaminari asked. Ash tried to play it off.

"Yeah I'm fine, it doesn't hurt that much." Ash said. But everyone knew that wasn't true.

"Are you sure you don't need to go back home? I won't mind walking you back." Ashido said. But Ash didn't want to get her in trouble for being late.

"I'll be fine for the day. If it gets too much, I'm pretty sure the teacher will send me home." Ash said.

"But still, it might be a good idea to ask for someone to help you back if it comes to that." Ojiro said. Just then, the teacher appeared at the door.

"Ok everyone, take your seats." Mr. Aizawa said. The class looked at him and saw that he was heavily bandaged. Everyone went to their seats. Mr. Aizawa went behind his desk.

"Sir, are you sure you are ok to teach?" Midoriya asked.

"My injuries are irrelevant to what my job is at the moment." Mr. Aizawa said. The students looked at each other thinking their teacher must be really resilient to come back to work so soon. "Ok, from now on we will be focusing on preparing for the Sports Festival." There was mixed reaction at this announcement.

"Sir, are you sure it is a good idea to do the festival after the attack?" Tenya asked.

"The festival is one of the most anticipated events of the year. It is heavily televised and gains a lot of revenue from this. Also it's the best way for agencies to see your ability and scout you out for placement." Aizawa said. Ash still didn't know what this festival is like.

"What's a sports festival?" Ash asked. Some of the students looked at him, confused. While Midoriya, Uraraka, Tenya, Sui and Ashido knew why he asked that question.

"You don't know about the Sports Festival?" Mineta asked.

"Where have you been man?" Kirishima asked. Sui thought she clear things up with Ash.

"A Sports Festival is something to showcase our quirks and for professionals to scout us out." Sui said. Mr. Aizawa continued from the sentence.

"And shortly after the festival, you'll be working alongside pro heroes, experiencing what it's like to be a hero." Aizawa said.

"That sounds so cool. When is the festival starting?" Ash asked.

"In a few weeks. So you should be fine to compete in that time, Ash" Aizawa said. Ash was getting really excited for this. "Ok, let's get back to the lesson."

_UA Hallway/Lunchtime_

The group was walking down the hallway to the messhall to grab their food. As they were walking, they were talking about the Sports Festival. The more they talked about it, the more Ash was learning about it. As Ash was looking round, he saw Uraraka had a distant look on her face.

"Uraraka, are you okay?" Ash asked. The group looked at her at this point.

"Yeah I'm fine." Uraraka said. She then looked to the side. "I'm just really hoping I make a good impression with my quirk on the day."

"You'll be fine Uraraka. There are other events later on for the heroes to see." Ojiro said. Uraraka still off to the side.

"It's not the heroes you want to showcase to, is it?" Yaoyorozu asked. Uraraka looked at her, given her a slownod.

"Who is it you are trying to impress?" Midoriya asked.

"My dad. I just want to help him out." Uraraka said.

"Help him out how?" Sui asked.

"My dad owns a construction firm and costs a lot of money to hire out heavy lifting machinery. If he had the money, he would buy the machines and made sure they were running perfectly himself. But with my quirk, he wouldn't need to use the machines the jobs." Uraraka said. It was only then the group knew what she was getting at.

"I get it. Because you make things weightless, your dad wouldn't need to hire out those machines." Tenya said.

"And because of that, your dad would be saving money and be able to keep the firm going for a long time." Midoriya said.

"Wow, that sounds like a good plan." Ashido said. Uraraka still didn't look happy.

"Yeah. But still, something might go wrong." Uraraka said. Ash came forward and put a hand on her shoulder_. _She looked at him.

"Uraraka, I promise I will do whatever I can to make that happen." Ash said. Uraraka had a shocked look on her face.

"We all will." Todoroki said. She looked at the group and they were all in agreement.

"Thank you guys." Uraraka said, letting out a smile.

"Now let's get some food. I still need to feed the Pokemon by the tree." Ash said as he walked to the mess hall. Others followed him.

_Class 1A_

It was coming to the end of the school day and Mr. Aizawa was wrapping up his lesson.

"So like I said before, in the week leading up to the festival, class will be training only. That is it for today. You can go home now." Mr. Aizawa said. Everyone was gathering up their things and Yaoyorozu walked up to Ash.

"Hey Ash." Yaoyorozu said. This caught Ash's attention. "Have you got any plans right now?"

"No, not really. I was just going to go back home. Why do you ask?" Ash asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a bit? Just the two of us."Yaoyoroza asked. When that sentence came out, some of the other girls started to listen in.

"Yeah, I'd like that. It should be fun." Ash said. Ash and Yaoyorozu started walking to the door together.

"That's great. I think it be if..." Yaoyorozu didn't finish the sentence since when they opened the door, it was blocked by other students from the other classes.

"So, this is Class 1A." One of the students said.

"What are you doing here? You know school is over?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. We just wanted to see the classroom that took on actual villains. And I'm not impressed by what I see." The same student said.

"Hey, get out of the way already." Bakugo said. "This isn't your classroom so you shouldn't be here."

"Not yet at least. If we do really well in the festival, then we can be transferred to the hero course." One of the students said.

"And the same goes for you if you don't well and you have to be put on the support course then." Another student said. Ash was getting tired of this.

"Support heroes are just as important." Ash said. One of the students just looked at Ash.

"Because you are on the hero course, doesn't mean you are above the rest of us. If we were in a fight, I'd take you down." The student said, shoving Ash. A part of the force was also applied to the stomach and Ash landed on the floor and was in agony.

"AHH!!" Ash screamed.

"Ash." Ashido said.She knelt down on the floor along with some other 1A students.

"Are you okay?" Hagakure asked.

"It's still sensitive. I'll be fine in five minutes." Ash said.

"Look at that, he's so weak a single push took him down." The student exclaimed. He didn't say much afterwards after Bakugo grabbed him and punched him. The student recoiled in pain.

"You're not much better yourself." Bakugo said_. _Mr. Aizawa had seen enough.

"That's enough. Everyone that's not from 1A, disperse now." Mr. Aizawa said. The students outside the classroom slowly left. As soon as the students had left, Bakugo looked at Ash.

"Hey." Bakugo said. Ash looked at him. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah." Ash said. Bakugo nodded and left the classroom. Recently everyone had seen Bakugo had change his attitude towards Ash so quickly. But they liked that they were on friendly terms now. Jiro knelt down in front of Ash.

"Ash, I'm just going to look at your stomach to see if there is any damage." Jiro said. Ash didn't want her to do that.

"No, there's no need_. _Im good to go." Ash said. He tried to get up but couldn't with the pain.

"I'm looking." Jiro said as she lifted Ash's shirt. It was then most of the students saw his toned body. Jiro looked at the area where he'd been stabbed before and saw no discolouration on the area. "I don't think there's anything to worry about."

"Can you lift up his shirt again, I didn't get a good view." Hagakure said. The girls in the group wanted this to happen, but someone interrupted.

"Okay everyone, move along. Ash needs some space to recover now." Tenya said. The girls reluctantly got up and moved away. Yaoyorozu grabbed a chair near Ash and waited for him. All the male students except Midoriya, grabbed their things and left the room. Midoriya came up to Ash.

"Did you want me to wait for you?" Midoriya asked. Before Ash got to answer, Yaoyorozu answered.

"Don't worry, me and Ash are going out when he's better so I can bring him back." Yaoyorozu said. Midoriya had a shocked expression on his face.

"Like a date?" Midoriya asked. The other heard the conversation while collecting their things and wanted to know what was going on.

"Yes." Yaoyorozu said. This shocked everyone in the room, especially Ash.

"What?" Ash asked. Yaoyorozu had a smile on her face. And Midoriya was looking for a excuse.

"Well, I see you can get yourself back Ash so I better get going bye." Midoriya said really fast while leaving the room.

"Midoriya_, _wait." Ash said but it was too late. Uraraka, Jiro and Hagakure were about to leave the room together.

"See you tomorrow guys. Hope the date goes well." Jiro said as they left the classroom.

"Tell me Uraraka, have you seen Ash's body before?" Hagakure asked.

"He trains shirtless on the beach all the time." Uraraka said. The girls were surprised by this fact.

"Really?" Hagakure and Jiro asked. Ashido and Sui were about to leave now.

"We'll see you two on the beach tomorrow." Ashido said.

"Ash, call me if you need anything." Sui said. But then Ashido chimed in.

"Or me." Ashido said.

"Ok, I will do. Get home safe." Ash said. Both the girls left the classroom.

"Are you going straight back home, Ashido?" Sui asked.

"Yes, of course I am." Ashido said. But she was lying. She was planning to follow Ash and Yaoyorozu around to make sure that they were keeping their hands to themselves. "What about you?"

"I'm heading home too. First day back got me all tired." Sui said. But it was another lie. Sui was planning to ask Ash out soon and she was going to follow to find out a little more about him. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow_._"

"Ok bye." Ashido said. They went in separate directions to find a hiding place to spy on Yaoyorozu and Ash.

_Shopping Centre_

Ash was sitting on a chair outside the changing rooms. When Ash recovered, Yaoyorozu stayed close to Ash in case he needed anymore support. When they got outside the school, Ash picked up his Pokemon from the big tree and returned them to the pokeballs. Pikachu returned to his spot on Ash's shoulder. Yaoyorozu dragged Ash to the shopping centre to do some clothe shopping. Ash looked at Pikachu.

"Are you enjoying yourself, buddy?" Ash asked. Pikachu gave a small yawn. "Yeah, me too." Yaoyorozu opened the curtain and Ash saw she was wearing a gold dress.

"What do you think?" Yaoyorozu asked. Ash was stunned for the moment before composing himself.

"Sorry, I was just lost for worlds for a little while." Ash said.

"So I take it I look good then?" Yaoyorozu asked. Ash only nodded. "Great, I'll keep this one to the side and buy it later." Yaoyorozu closed the curtain again to change into something else. "So Ash, tell me about yourself."

"What did you want to know?" Ash asked.

"What were you like when you were younger?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"I used to be very energetic when I was a kid. Always exploring the outdoors, camping, finding new Pokemon." Ash said.

"Oh, do you know where to find more?" Yaoyorozu asked. Ash just realised what he said and he needed to correct it.

"Did I say Pokemon? I meant to say animals." Ash said. He was hoping that Yaoyorozu will accept the correction. 

"Shame, I was hoping you could show me more if there were more." Yaoyorozu said. "Ash, how are you doing now?" 

"I'm doing good." Ash said. 

"Are you getting comfortable with the scar on your arm now?" Yaoyorozu asked_. _That's what she meant. 

"I'm still on edge with it. But after the others saw it in the hospital, I feel like I could show it in public soon." Ash said. Yaoyorozu was happy to hear this. 

"That's great Ash. Remember not to rush yourself with this sort of thing. For you, it's a massive step." Yaoyorozu said. Ash liked that she didn't press on to see it. But then he thought if he showed one more person then he might know if he wants more people to see it. 

"Did you want to see it?" Ash asked. Yaoyorozu wasn't expecting him to say that. 

"See the scar?" Yaoyorozu asked. Ash got up from the chair and stood next to the curtain. 

"Yeah." Ash said. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Yaoyorozu asked. Ash took a minute to think. 

"Yeah." Ash said. 

"Ok, how did you want to do it?" Yaoyorozu asked. Ash put his sleeve cover right arm through the curtain.

"Just undo the straps and it will slide right off." Ash said. Yaoyorozu slowly undid the straps, one by one. She grabbed the sleeve.

"Ash, last time, did you want to do this?" Yaoyorozu asked. She didn't want Ash to feel like he was being forced into anything. 

"I'm sure." Ash said. Yaoyorozu slowly took off the sleeve and saw it, the scar. She couldn't believe it looked like that. She lightly stroked along the scar. 

"Ash, did you get this from that exploding robot?" Yaoyorozu asked. 

"Yeah, Uraraka was trapped under rubble and there wasn't enough time to get her out." Ash said. Then he started to get deep. "For a long time, I thought this scar was a reminder of how weak I was and sometimes I still do." Yaoyorozu never knew he felt this way about the scar. 

"Ash, to me, this isn't a sign that shows your weak." Yaoyorozu said as she clasps her hand on to Ash's. "It's a sign of how much of a good person you are and how big your heart is." Ash slowly closed his grip on her hand and stood there for a few seconds. Ash then came back to his senses. 

"Thank you Yaoyorozu." Ash said. 

"You're welcome. Now keep your arm there, I'll put your sleeve back on." Yaoyorozu said. It took 10 seconds for her to put the sleeve on. Ash was going to go back to his seat. "Oh, Ash?" Ash looked at the curtain.

"Yeah?" Ash asked. Yaoyorozu held out a dress.

"Do you mind putting this back? I don't think it will work for me." Yaoyorozu said. Ash thought it be a good excuse to have a slow walk.

"Yeah." Ash said. He took the dress from her hand. "I'll be right back." Ash walked back to the section where the dress was and was going to head back to the changing room, but someone called him. 

"Ash." He turned round and saw Ashido approaching him.

"Ashido, what are you doing here?" Ash asked. 

"Well, Yaoyorozu texted me and said that she ran into a complication. She wanted me to look after you while she sorts everything out." Ashido said, hoping he accepts the lie. 

"But she's in the changing room, trying on clothes." Ash said. Ashido had to think of something quick. 

"Yeah, a zipper broke and she's waiting for staff to help her." Ashido said. 

"Well, I guess these things can't be helped. Can it Pikachu?" Ash asked. 

"Pika." 

"Anyway Ash, if you're hungry, I know a great place to grab a bite." Ashido said as she winked at Ash. When she said this, Ash's stomach started to grumble. Ash looked embarrassed. 

"I guess you got your answer." Ash laughed. 

"Great, let's go" Ashido said. She grabbed Ash's arm and dragged him out the shop. Yaoyorozu came out in a new dress to show Ash. 

"Ash, what do you think?" Yaoyorozu asked. She then saw Ash being dragged away by Ashido. What were they up to?

_Burger Joint_Ashido was successful in dragging Ash away and spending some alone time with him. They were sat on one of the outside tables. They had talked about so much during the walk down there. Their childhoods, their interests, where they plan to do during the weekend.

"That's how I melted 100 of my mums money." Ashido said. Ash chuckled at the story she told. That's one way of discovering your powers.

"Oh, I bet she wasn't happy." Ash said. Taking a bite out of his burger.

"No she was not." Ashido said. She had another question in her mind, but didn't know how he would react. "Ash?" Ash looked at Ashido. "You said that you used to travel back in your old world."

"Yeah I did, didn't we Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said.

"Well, what was your favourite part about travelling?" Ashido asked. Ash searched his mind. There were so many things I liked about travelling. But there was one thing he liked the most.

"I loved so many things about it, but the one thing I enjoyed the most was travelling with my friends. We would see all different things together. Landscapes, the sea, Pokemon. Everything is a lot more better when you have someone to share it with." Ash said. Ashido was so engrossed in his enthusiasm of his old world.

"That sounds so cool. But with your world filled with Pokemon, it must be difficult to only keep six." Ashido said.

"I have way more then six Pokemon." Ash said. This caught Ashido interest.

"You do?" Ashido asked. Ash dug through his pocket and pulled out a photo. He handed it to Ashido. She took it and saw Ash with all different Pokemon.

"That picture was taken before I started my journey through the Galar region." Ash said. Ashido still couldn't believe how many Pokemon Ash owns.

"You have so many. I would of loved to met them." Ashido said. She handed back the photo and Ash looked at the photo.

"Yeah, I hope I can get to see them all again one day." Ash said, sounding a bit down. Ashido picked up on it.

"Oh Ash, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad." Ashido said. Ash composed himself and put the photo away.

"It's fine. Even though I miss my world. I am enjoying my time here." Ash said. Biting more out of his burger and having a bit of sauce on his face. Ashido saw this and giggled at it.

"Ash, you got something on your face." Ashido said.

"Oh, where?" Ash asked trying to feel for it but nowhere near it.

"No it's on the other side." Ashido said. Ash moved his hand to his other cheek but still missed. "Here, let me get it." She leaned over and wiped off the sauce with a napkin. As she was wiping his face, her hand slipped on the table and was starting to fall. Ash managed to catch her in time.

"Are you ok?" Ash asked. Helping her back up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ashido said, looking at Ash. They only realised how close their faces were from each other.

"I never noticed that about your eye. It's like night meets day." Ash said.

"And the scars on your cheeks, they got some sort of attraction to them." Ashido said. For some reason, their faces started drawing nearer together. Before they got too close, a tray of food and drink spilt of Ashido.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Ashido said.

"Are you okayAshido?" Ash asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ashido said. Ash looked round and saw someone on the floor. It looked like they tripped. As Ash approached the person, they turn round and saw who it was.

"Sui?" Ash asked. She looked up and saw Ash.

"Hi Ash. This is embarrassing." Sui said. Ash came over and offered her a hand_. _

"Here, let me help you up." Ash said. Sui took his hand and stood back up. Ashido walked over to the pair.

"Ashido, I'm so sorry, it was an accident." Sui said.

"It's fine Sui. I know you wouldn't do anything like this on purpose." Ashido said. This wasn't Sui's plan at all. She only wanted to eavesdrop on them. She didn't want them to see her. Ashido looked at Ash. "Ash, I'm going to clean myself off. I might be a while."

"Did you want me to wait for you?" Ash asked.

"You'd be waiting a long time. I think it be best if you went home now." Ashido regretfully said. Some of the stuff that was over her was sticky and would take ages to get out.

"I can walk you back Ash. In case you have another episode." Sui said.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, my house is on my way anyway." Sui said.

"Ok." Ash said. He then turned to Ashido. "I'll see you tomorrow. Call if you need anything."

"Thank you Ash,I'll see you two tomorrow." Ashido said as she walked to the bathroom_. _Ash turned to Sui.

"You ready?" Ash asked.

"Let's go." Sui said. Both of them started walking away. Ashido was approaching the girls room and saw Yaoyorozu was standing beside the door.

"You ok?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Yeah." Ashido said. "Guess I sort of deserve this." Yaoyorozu just gave a grin.

"Yeah, you kind of did." Yaoyorozu said. She then opened the bathroom door. "Come on, I'll help you get clean." Ashido smiled about her understanding_._ Ashido went in and Yaoyorozu followed.

_Street_

Ash and Sui were walking back to their homes. On the way, they were having a great time talking to each other.Sui was explaining more about the Sports Festival so Ash had a better understanding of it.

"So people have to fight each other in the last event?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, and you are allowed to use your quirk as well against other people." Sui said. Ash wasmore excited about this event more then ever now.

"It should be good fun." Ash said. Then Sui remembered one of the most exhilarating things that happened at school.

"Maybe you'll get a rematch with either Todoroki or Bakugo during the festival." Sui said. Ash remembered that training course. He had to fight both of them with Greninja fighting alongside him. It was tough, but Ash and Greninja somehow won. "If that does happen, I'll be rooting for you Ash."

"Thank you Sui. And you know I'll do the same for you." Ash said. Sui smiled when he said that.

"You're the best Ash. I'm really liking my time with you. Did you want to do this again sometime?" Sui asked. She looked beside her and saw Ash wasn't there. "Ash?" She looked behind her and saw Ash looking at a building. She walked back to Ash. "Ash?"

"That's where I woke up." Ash said. Sui was confused.

"What?" Sui asked.

"When I arrived in this world, I woke up on that roof." Ash said.

"I remember now. This is the place where you and your Pokemon took down that humanoid." Sui said.

"Yeah, a whole year now." Ash said. Looking into the distance. Sui didn't realised that. Ash had been stuck on this world and away from his home for a whole year. He must miss it so much.

"Ash, I'm sorry you had to put through everything since coming here." Sui said. Feeling bad about Ash.

"It's not your fault Sui, so there's no reason to say sorry." Ash said. Then Ash remembered what happened at USJ. "But I need to say sorry to you though."

"Why?" Sui asked.

"Back at the USJ, you risked your life to save me from being taken away." Ash said.

"I'd do it anytime." Sui said.

"But you shouldn't have to do that. Sui, if anything happened to you. I don't know what I will do without you." Ash said. Sui was shocked at this statement.

"Do you mean that?" Sui said.

"Yeah." Ash said. He then looked at the building again and recounted the day. The fighting, the running, the music shop.Wait, the music shop. Ash has been meaning to visit thestore to see the owner and thank him for his stuff. "Sui, do you mind if we go somewhere first?"

"Yeah, that's no problem._" _Sui said.

"Great, it's just this way." Ash said. They both started walking again. Ash then looked at Sui. "Oh and Sui." Sui looked at Ash. "I'd love to hang out with you again." Sui was blushing when he said that.

_Music Shop_

Ash and Sui entered the shop and looked at the place. It looked dusty. What happened? When Ash was here, everything was clean and spotless. The owner came out the back room and Ash saw him.

"Hey." Ash said. The owner looked at Ash and instantly recognised him.

"Well, if it isn't the hero. Ash Ketchum. How have you been?" The owner asked.

"I've been doing very well." Ash said. "Also thank you for the gifts for my birthday_." _Ash said.

"You are quite welcome." The owner said. He then caught sight of Sui. "And is this your girlfriend?" This shocked both of them.

"What?" They both said.

"I'm only joking. It's very nice to meet you." The owner said. Ash thought it be good to introduce her.

"This is Asui, my girlfriend_._" Ash caught what he said and tried to correct himself. "I mean my friend." Ash then looked at Sui. "Sorry I said that." Sui looked at Ash with her head tilted down.

"I don't mind being your ..." Sui said. Ash didn't catch that last bit.

"What?" Ash asked. Just then, the door to the store opened up and Midoriya, Tenya, Ashido, Uraraka_, _Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, Ojiro, Jiro, and Hagakure came into the store. "Hey guys, didn't expect to see you here."

"We were all getting bits for the Sports Festival and we all sort of met up with each other." Midoriya said.

"Then we saw you two in here and thought to see what you guys were up to." Ashido said.

"I never seen so many people in my store for a while now." The owner said. And this came to Ash's question.

"What do you mean by that?" Ash said. The owner looked down.

"Not so many people have been coming into my store and I'm losing money. If I don't do anything soon, I'm going to lose the store." The owner said. This was bad. This guy gave Ash a lot of expensive stuff for free andhe was about to lose everything.

"That's so sad." Hagakure said.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Tenya asked. The owner looked at them.

"It's nice of you kids wanting to help but I don't know what to do." The owner said. He looked round the store, trying to figure out something. Ash probably had a idea but it was a huge risk.

"Sir." Ash said. The owner looked at Ash. "I think I got a idea."

_Street_Outside, people were just walking by, minding their own business. But on one part of the street, near the fountain, Ash and his friends were setting up a sound system to advertise the store. Ash was looking through his phone to remember his lyrics to the song. Just as he was looking through, Sui, Ashido and Yaoyorozu came up to Ash.

"Everything's all set now." Ashido said. Ash looked at them.

"Thanks." Ash said. Ash looked at the setup and looked a bit hesitant.

"What wrong?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"This would be the first time I sung out in public." Ash said. They wanted to help ease Ash.

"Ash, you a very talented person. Try not to focus on the people. Try to focus on things the make you happy." Sui said.

"That you enjoy." Yaoyorozu said.

"That you love." Ashido said. Ash took in everything they said.

"That I love?" Ash asked himself. He looked behind the girls to see the students that helped set everything up waiting for him. He then looked at Pikachu that gave Ash a smile.

"Pikapi." Pikachu said. Then Ash looked at the girls in front of him. They were smiling at him. All of a sudden, Ash saw them in a new light. One he's never seen in anyone else before. Ash felt calm and ready.

"I'm ready." Ash said. "Thank you girls." He walked past the girls and towards the setup. The owner came up to Ash.

"Ash, thank you again for doing this." The owner said.

"It's no problem. Uh, sorry after all this time, I never got your name." Ash said embarrassingly.

"It's Brian." Brian said.

"It's been nice to know you Brian." Ash said ashe continued his way to the setup. The students wished him luck and moved to the front of the show. The girls then joined the rest of the group. Ash only then just realised how much they all helped him when he got here, even the ones that don't know the whole story. Ash turned on the microphone.

"Before I start the song, this is dedicated the everyone in class 1A at UA High." Ash said. The students couldn't believe he's doing a performance for them. Ash started the music and gained some attention.

_She's watching the taxi driver_

_He pulls away_

_She's been_

_Locked up inside her apartment_

_A hundred days_

_She says_

_Yeah, he's still coming_

_Just a little bit late_

_He got stuck at the laundromat_

_Washing his cape_

At this point a crowd started to gather.

_She's just_

_Watching the clouds roll by_

_And they spell her name_

_Like Lois Lane_

_And she smiles_

_Oh the way she smiles_

_She's talking to angels_

_Counting the stars_

_Making a wish on a passing car_

_She's dancing with strangers_

_Falling apart_

_Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

_In his arms_

_Yeah_

_In his arms_

_Yeah_

_And waiting for Superman_

Ash's confidence had improved and start to make the show his own.

_She's out on the corner_

_Trying to catch a glimpse_

_Nothing's making sense_

_She's been_

_Chasing an answer_

_A sign lost in the abyss_

_This Metropolis_

_She says_

_Yeah, he's still coming_

_Just a little bit late_

_He got stuck at the Five and Dime_

_Saving the day_

_She says_

_If life was a movie_

_Then it wouldn't end like this_

_Left without a kiss_

_Still she smiles_

_Oh the way she smiles_

_Yeah_

_She's talking to angels_

_She's counting the stars_

_Making a wish on a passing car_

_She's dancing with strangers_

_She's falling apart_

_Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

_In his arms_

_Yeah_

_In his arms_

_Yeah_

_She's waiting for Superman_

_To lift her up_

_And take her anywhere_

_Show her love_

_And climbing through the air_

_Save her now_

_Before it's too late tonight_

Ash looked at his friends and saw how proud they were of him. And he was happy that he can always count on them. If that's the case then he didn't need to hide anything anymore. Ash looked at his sleeve and started to undo it. His friends saw this and were thinking was he actually about to do this_. _

"Do it Ash." Midoriya said.

_Oh_

_Like a speeding light_

_And she smiles_

Ash rips his sleeve off and threw it away. The crowd cheered for him.

_She's talking to angels_

_She's counting the stars_

_Making a wish on a passing car_

_She's dancing with strangers_

_She's falling apart_

_Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

_In his arms_

_Yeah_

_In his arms_

_Yeah_

The group came running up to Ash and joined in with the performance.

_She's waiting for Superman_

_To lift her up_

Ash lifted up Sui off the ground with one arm and spun her round.

_And take her anywhere_

Ash put Sui down.

_Show her love_

Ash put his hand on to Yaoyorozu's hand and held each other.

_And climbing through the air_

Ash let go.

_Save her now_

Ash came up to Ashido put his head against hers.

_Before it's too late tonight_

Ash brought his head back andlooked back at the crowd.

_She's waiting for Superman_

The song finished and there was a huge round of applause. Ash and the group were interacting with each other, feeling the experience from that show. Ash then spoke into the microphone.

"Thank you for watching. All equipment used here was provided by Insane Tunes Store that's located right behind you." Ash said. As soon as he said that, a handful of people went into the store. Brian looked and had a smile on his face.

"I owe that kid big time now." Brian said.

_Midoriya_'s _place/ Weekend Before The Sports Festival_

There was a knock on Midoriya's home door. Midoriya heard it and approached the door. He opened it and saw the gang.

"Hey Midoriya." Tenya said.

"We were planning to go to the movies and wondering if you and Ash wanted to come." Uraraka said. Midoriya had a smile on his face, liking the idea.

"Yeah sure, I'll call Ash now." Midoriya said. He looked behind him. "Ash, our friends are here." Inko came into the room.

"Hi everyone. You looking for Ash?" Inko asked. Everyone nodded. "I'm sorry but Ash is gone for the weekend."

"What, where's he gone?" Midoriya asked.

_Forest_

Ash had set up camp in the middle of the forest. His Pokemon were out and was relaxing in their own way. Ash was feeling home sick and wanted to do something he used to do. He was getting comfortable with this world but there's not a day where he doesn't miss his home. As he was thinking, he heard footsteps. He looked up and he saw his friends coming towards him with sleeping bags.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ash asked.

"We're keeping you company." Ojiro said.

"And hoping you can tell us stories." Yaoyorozu said. Ash didn't know what she meant by that.

"I don't know any good stories." Ash said.

"Ash, we know about you coming from another world." Todoroki said. Ash was shocked.

"How do you know about that?" Ash asked. Midoriya started sweating.

"I accidentally let it slip out. Sorry." Midoriya said. Ash knew he could never be mad at Midoriya for these mishaps.

"It's fine. So you want to hear about stories about my adventure?" Ash asked. Everyone nodded. Sui and Ashido sat next to Ash and Yaoyorozu sat next to Ashido. Midoriya, Uraraka and Tenya sat on side and Todoroki and Ojiro sat on the other side. "Let's see, what to tell. Oh, here's one. The time I won a race on a Pokemon called a Rapidash." Ash started to recount the memories and everyone was so invested in the stories. They camped for the whole weekend. And when they got back, it was time for the Sports Festival.

**That finishes the chapter. **

**Sorry for the long wait, but as I mentioned in my Justice****For Ash story. Bad case of writers block. But I'm back now.**

**I'll be working Justice For Ash for a chapter then I'll be back here to write 'Roaring Sports Festival.' **


End file.
